The Great Granddaughter Series: Unknown
by Nagarebashi
Summary: A girl, who loses everything, rises from the ashes to protect those she has come to care about. REBOOTING
1. The New Girl

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter or Pac Man or Super Mario  
Noel's POV

-The New Girl-

* * *

I pace back and forth. How long did it take for the Hogwarts express to leave King's Cross and get here? Why was Dumbledore's beard so long? I couldn't wait for the train to come so I could get sorted and head off to bed. It's not like I was nervous or anything, or stayed up really late trying to count the sheep, not that it works. Maybe I was a bit nervous and maybe I was a bit sad too. My name is Noel Marie Dumbledore. I am currently at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because I transferred here from Salem Academy in Oregon. My life is totally normal except for the fact that Albus Dumbledore happens to be Great Grandfather and that my Mother had died one day when I arrived home from school. I don't remember the details of it, but the point was that she was gone and that her death was one of the reasons why I was here. In the daze of pacing, I don't notice Professor Minerva McGonagall entering the Great Hall.

"Noel, it's time." McGonagall says. I nod and snap on my robes over my Super Mario t-shirt and jeans. To hell with the uniform since it's not like you can see it under my robes anyway. I follow her out to wait for the first years that were about to be arriving by boat across the lake. I see the little kids getting off the boats and notice how tiny they were, like pick up and fit in my pocket type of small. 'Friddgin midgets' I think to myself, watching them stare at me wide-eyed. We enter the Great Hall and take the long walk from the big oak doors to the front of the teacher's table. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky with hundreds of candles floating in the air and yet the candle wax never seemed to fall on anyone sitting below. We come to a stop and a boy at my side starts to tremble, while looking extremely pale and scared.

"You shouldn't be worrying tiny. I should be the one worried since they all probably think I'm some eleven year old troll with a wand who happens to smell nice." I whisper jokingly to the boy. He laughs and stops trembling. I look up at Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling right at me, as he stands up.

"First of all, before we start the sorting of the first years, I would like to introduce a new transfer student all the way from America. She is my Great Granddaughter. Noel please come to the front." Dumbledore announces gesturing towards the stool in front of us and the whole school. 'This is what you wanted' I think to myself, 'you wanted to come here'. I take a deep breath before walking forward and sit on the stool for McGonagall to place the sorting hat on my head.

"HAH… a Dumbledore. There hasn't been one in this school for a long time. But where to put you? The brains from your Grandmother, the loyalty from your Mother, ambition from your Great Grandfather, bravery from within yourself. On the other hand you have the lack of self control from your Father." My Father? What about my Father? "A hard decision indeed." The hat mutters aloud. My eyes sweep over the Great Hall, stopping a mili-second to stare into a set of emerald almond shaped eyes. Nice. After a few minutes, I start to get bored. Hurry it up already before I make a decision for you. "Oh alright. You also get your impatience from him as well…Gryffindor!" It shouts. I breathe out a sigh of relief while walking quickly to the Gryffindor table as they cheer for me. Honestly, it didn't matter which house I was sorted in as long as I was sorted somewhere. I sit next to a girl with extremely bushy brown hair. She mumbles something to the boys in front of her and I notice the green eyed boy from when I was up on the stool. The girl turns to me and smiles brightly.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She says introducing herself. "I didn't know Professor Dumbledore had a Child let alone a Great Grandchild."

"It's not a well known fact about him, so the Daily Prophet will be buzzing soon about my return to London, but I assumed it was to continue the name of Dumbledore line. I'm Noel by the way." I say.

"I'm so hungry." A guy with red hair says across from Hermione.

"When are you not hungry?" The guy with the emerald eyes and unruly raven hair jokes next to him. He receives a playful punch from the red haired guy. "I'm Harry Potter." Harry Potter? Oh right. He's the savior with the widely known scar that I should have spotted earlier. Everyone knows about him, even all the way in America.

"I'm Ron Weasley." The red haired guy says.

"I thought you said you were 'so hungry'?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"That too." Ron says and Harry snorts.

"So what do you do for fun?" Hermione asks.

"Read, joke around, play Quidditch, hang out with Nearly Headless Nick, and swim in the lake." I say. At the sound of Quidditch, Harry and Ron perks up.

"You play Quidditch?" They ask in unison.

"Oh no, I've lost you." Hermione groans.

"Yeah, I was the best seeker at my old school, but only after school work of course because my Mom...would have killed me if I fell behind..." I say trailing off near the end.

"Looks like you have some competition." Ron taunts Harry as we look up to see the last first year sorted into their house and Dumbledore arises from his seat.

"To our newcomers welcome! To our old hands – welcome back. There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" He says sitting down, swishing his long beard aside as if not to get it dirty while he ate. Food appears out of nowhere on the five tables.

"Excellent." Ron says pilling pork chops, mash potatoes, and broccoli on his plate. He shovels the food into his mouth, looking a bit like a vacuum cleaner or a black hole. Ron groans happily before looking at my empty plate. "Choo ana beat?" He asks with his mouth full of pork.

"Ah… what?" I ask confused. Harry bursts out laughing while Hermione looks away revolted. Ron swallows his food.

"You gonna eat?" Ron asks again.

"Unless an American cheeseburger and french-fries appears on my plate, then no. Besides… I'm not hungry anymore." I say taking a sip of my pumpkin juice. I think anyone who looked into Ron's mouth while he was eating would agree with me on that fact. I look up to see a blonde guy with steel gray eyes glaring at Harry. "Err Harry… someone looks like they are glaring at you to death." I say. Harry turns around to see the guy turn away then turns back to me.

"Oh that's just Malfoy, the freak ferret who hates my guts and likewise to him. Don't mind him at all." Harry explains.

"Oh." I say looking up to see Malfoy glaring again and I sensed that he was gonna be a future problem for me just by looking at his face. I brush it off to start to talk to a boy named Thomas Matthews, who was in the fourth year.

* * *

Dumbledore gets up again after a while and the plates were cleared of all food. I was bored. Why was Harry partly blind? Why was Hermione's hair so poofy? Why did Ron eat so much? Because Ron ate a lot, why wasn't he fat? Wrapped so much in my thoughts, I don't notice everyone getting up and begin to leave. I had missed the welcoming speech. Shoot! I always have next year.

"Ron we're supposed to show the first years where to go!" Hermione says getting up and I stand up as well.

"Oh yeah. Hey-hey you lot! Midgets!" Ron shouts. I snort. That's what I called them.

"Ron!" Hermione hisses.

"Well they are." Ron says.

"I know, but don't call them midgets… First years!" Hermione calls commandingly along the table. "This way." She says as she and Ron leads the group away leaving me alone with Harry. We walk together in silence out of the Great Hall.

"What year are you in?" Harry asks to fill the silence. "Dumbledore never said."

"Fifth year." I say.

"Me too, would have never guessed with you though because you seem like you could be older." Harry says. Suddenly someone slams past me while shoving me hard in the arm. It was that Malfoy guy. See what I mean, problems.

"Watch where you're walking Malfoy. Are you blind?" I growl at him. He was on my bad list now. Nobody rams into me for no reason and gets away with it. He turns back to us, the first years that he was leading were watching eagerly.

"Oh look its Boy Wonder and the fool's Great Granddaughter." He sneers and I roll my eyes. Was that the best he could come up with, because it seemed like he spent the whole evening just to come up with that.

"Malfoy sod off" Harry says.

"Yeah Malfoy, your Mom." I taunt him.

"My Mom what?" Malfoy asks confused.

"Just your Mom." I guess the 'your Mom' taunt doesn't work if the one your taunting has no idea what you're saying.

"Whatever. You're cute, so I'll let your little outburst pass for today." Malfoy says walking away. The first years follow him reluctantly, let down by the lack of fighting.

"What an ass." I say angrily. He's the one who slammed into me and now he gets to decide to let me slide? I was beginning to hate him more and more and not because he was in Slytherin. Not all Sytherin's were bad, I knew from experience, but most of them were. We start walking again before coming to a stop in front of a portrait with a Fat Lady on it.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asks.

"I don't know the password." I whisper. A guy runs up to us looking extremely excited.

"Neville?" Harry says.

"I know the password. It's Mimbulus Mimbletonia." Neville says.

"Correct." The Fat Lady says swinging forward. We walk inside to a huge Common Room splashed with red and gold; with desks, comfy armchairs/couches, and a fireplace. Harry walks straight to the staircase, up the stairs, and into where I guess was the boy's dormitory. I walk to and up the stairs opposite of where Harry went.

"Hey Hermione." I say going to the four poster bed with my trunk in front of it. I walk over to my closet next to the bed and pull out my pac man pajamas before heading to the bathroom and take a shower before going to bed.

* * *

**AN**: So I decided to keep only the last installment up while I take down the first two during my reboot of the story. (Eventually when I start rebooting the third one, I will be taking down the last installment.)

**AN2**: I could go on an on about how sorry I am about not updating in a long time, it's not that I wasn't thinking about the story because I was, it's just that I was distracted away from my story and it's taken me a long time to set my priorities back in

**AN3**: The storyline won't be altered too much from the main run of it, I just tweaked if around here and there to fix what I thought I should have fixed in the beginning. Please enjoy the new updated version, one that I have been tweaking around with during my absence of two very long shameful years.

**AN4**: Last one...it's Yesung's, of Super Junior, birthday today...just saying. :)


	2. Her Uncle

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter or that Green Giant (Ho Ho Ho Greeeen Giant!)

Pre-Chapter Wind - So we have this new person named Noel who is a transfer student to Hogwarts from America. Turns out that she is actually Professor Dumbledore's Great Granddaughter and is attending Hogwarts after the death of her Mother. Noel is sorted into Gryffindor where she meets Harry, Ron, and Hermione before having a minor confrontation with Draco.

-Her Uncle-

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I notice that everyone was still asleep. I take out my Gryffindor uniform and head to the bathroom to do my morning routine. With a swipe on a clear coat of lip gloss, before grabbing my things, I run down the stairs and out the Portrait Hole to the Great Hall for breakfast. Before sitting down, Dumbledore waves me over.

"Noel, you're up and early as usual." He says, having gotten used to my morning routine during my stay here this summer. I usually tended to have breakfast with him in the mornings, giving us time to get to know each other more to make up for not really being in each other's lives for the past 14 years.

"You know me, early bird gets the best pickings at breakfast." I say. "What's up Gramps?"

"The reason I called you over is to remind you not to 'show off' your magic. Your skills are more advanced than the rest of your other classmates and you wouldn't want to give them a wrong impression of you on the first day of school." Dumbledore says.

"Of course not. I'll use my wand and no funny business at all...in the open anyway." I joke. I was fond of my wand, twelve inches with a Unicorn hair braided with a strand from a Dementor's cloak wrapped in oak wood. The Dementor's cloak strand made the oak wood turn black, which made my wand a rare find. I liked it mainly because it helped me get out of a lot of trouble at my old school when I was a suspect in a few pranks, but due to my lack of wand I was found innocent. They never found out about my other hidden abilities and didn't suspect my use of wandless magics either, I could do wandless magics just not well enough...yet that is. I push away the memories that were popping up from before while walking to the table to eat a bowl of oatmeal and jelly buttered toast.

* * *

More and more people begin to arrive when Harry, Ron, and Hermione show up and makes their way over to where I was sitting. "Hermione, we got the class schedules." I say as they take a seat and begin to eat.

"Noel, why are there butter crumbs in the jelly?" Ron asks, well more like demands.

"Ummmmm." I say shoving the last piece of evidence in my mouth. "I don't know what you're talking about." I mumble.

"And why are there crumbs in the butter?" Ron demands again. I shrug.

"Why do you care? It all goes to the same place anyway." Hermione says briskly to him. "You were up early today. I got up wanting to walk down with you to find that you were already gone." She comments as I hand them their schedules I picked up before they arrived.

"I'm always up early. It's a not so annoying anymore habit I picked up this summer." I say. Ron groans. "What? More crumbs, but in the orange juice?"

"No…but if I find any…never mind. Its not the food, but how today is going to be terrible. History of Magic, Double Potions, Divination, Double DADA. That's Binns, Trelawney, Snape, and that Umbridge woman all in one day. I wish Fred and George would hurry it up and finish those skiving boxes." Ron grumbles.

"Fred and George? Who's Fred and George?" I ask.

"My Brothers." Ron says as a pair of red heads join us at the table. "Noel, Fred and George. Fred and George, Noel." Ron says before turning back to his food. I smile at them before looking at my own schedule again.

"Hey… I have the same classes." I say showing them my schedule. While they were looking at it, I look around quickly and point my wand at my bag, which zaps my books for today out of my trunk and into my bag so I wouldn't have to return to the Common Room to get them. It was a very easy spell taught to me by a friend at my old school. I get up and sling my fuller bag over my shoulder.

"Where are you going Noel?" Hermione asks.

"For a walk. See you in History."

* * *

History of Magic is taught by a ghost named Professor Cuthburt Binns. I had already learned about giants in my old school. My school in America was advanced because they also wanted to teach how to do muggle things too. I guess by coming here this year I wouldn't be able to catch up back home if I would return. So for the most of class, I was trying my best not to fall asleep, avoiding glares from Hermione and taking unnecessary notes that soon became doodles. Hermione was glaring in our area because unlike her, we were not taking good quality 'Hermione' deemed notes I guess.

"What would happen if I didn't lend you my notes this year?" Hermione asks coldly after we left the classroom.

"We'd fail our O.W.L.s. You wouldn't want that on your conscious would you?" Ron asks.

"You deserve it." Hermione snaps. "And you too Noel, I thought studies was important to you. What would your Mother think?" If she only knew...

"Come on Hermione. He gave a lecture that was so boring, that a lot of people fell asleep. I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep, but then again I wasn't listening to what he said. Besides did you know in my old school we actually got to meet a real giant." I say.

"You already studied giants?" Hermione asks shocked. I nod for the giant we met was held in captivity by the muggles and forced to do commercial for vegetables while being painted completely green on a daily bases. When I left I kinda felt sorry for that green giant. We walk across the damp courtyard when a girl walks up to us.

"Hi Harry." She says.

"Hi." Harry says, his face reddening. "Did you have… err… a good summer?" He asks. Hey maybe I could go see my Uncle for a little bit before the next class, I think.

"I'll see you later." I whisper to Hermione to walk off alone to the dungeons.

* * *

I sit outside the class for a while because the door was closed and I didn't want to barge in on the first day. The bell rings and the Dungeon door opens. I walk in, shivering once before sitting on a stool near the back. Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter the class, and to my disgust Malfoy with the other Slytherin people. Clearly these two houses never mixed by just watching how they sat with only friends in their houses. Then enters Severus Snape, Potions Master. He walks, well swoops into the class, his cape billowing behind him. The class quiets down.

"Today we are mixing a potion that often comes up at the O.W.L.s: the Draught of Peace, it can calm anxiety and sooth agitation. If made wrong, you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep. So you need to pay attention to what you're doing." Snape drones. I giggle at his 'I'm your teacher so obey me' voice. He glares at Harry. What the hell? He pulls out his wand and flicks it. The instructions appear on the board and the ingredients appear on the table. "You have an hour… start." Snape says. Not talking to anyone, I grab my ingredients and light the fire under my cauldron with my wand. I had made this before for a prank concerning an unfair substitute teacher who smelled like onions, so I knew I had to concentrate. After an hour and fifteen minutes, I let the potion simmer and it begins to sprout silver vapors. 'Whose so awesome? I am' I thought. "A light silver vapor should be sprouting from your potions." Snape announces walking around before stopping in front of our table. "What is this?" Snape asks Harry. Malfoy and his friends turn around eagerly listening to what was happening.

"The Draught of Peace." Harry says tensely.

"Tell me Potter, can you read?" Snape asks. Malfoy laughs. I look at his potion, of course he can't read. It's pretty obvious that he forgot something, just like the look on Snape's face shows how obvious it is how he's enjoying Harry's failure.

"Yes I can." Harry says, clenching his fist tightly around his wand. What should I do? It would really suck to look stupid already on the first day back. Help or don't help? Help or don't help?

"Read the third line for me Potter." Snape says. Okay maybe just today since no one is looking. I point my finger at his cauldron. A line of light shoots out of my finger and hits the cauldron quickly. The potion, swirling around in a counter clockwise motion righting itself before slowing down, bubbles a few times and sprouts silver vapors. Just for today and that's all. Harry finishes reading and looks down to see his potion sprouting silver vapors. Snape's eyes narrows as he turns on me. "Miss… Dumbledore." Snape says coolly. I look at him innocently. He better not give me away.

"Yes sir?" I ask.

"Did you help Potter in ANY way?" He had emphasized heavily on the word 'any'.

"No sir. One minute it was grayish and then next it was sprouting silver vapors so it must have been a late bloomer. Weren't you watching the whole time? You should have been able to see it unless you have a trouble with your vision. That must be a bad case of conjunctivitis. They have a potion for that you know, you are a Potion's Masters after all." I say inching backwards from him. Ron covers his mouth while shaking with laughter.

"Ten points from Gryffindors." Snape says pulling out his wand. He empties both cauldrons with a sneer and walks away. Crap, a zero on the first day. That's not a good way start the new school year. I copy down the homework assignment enraged.

"That was really unfair of him. Your potion was fine Noel. He should have been nicer since he's in the…well." Hermione says looking at Harry and Ron.

"I'll see you later, I want to… something." I say letting them go ahead. As soon as the class empties I pound on his office door with my fist. "UNCLE SEV OPEN UP!" I shout before kicking at the door.

"What!...Oh Noel." Snape sighs opening up the door.

"Uncle Sev. Why'd you do that for? I know you told me you didn't like a man named James Potter, meaning Harry's Dad, but why'd you punish me too?" I whine pushing my way inside.

"You helped Potter." Snape points out.

"You have no proof." I humph crossing my arms. Snape raises an eyebrow at me and laughs. "Okay let's say I did…hypothetically okay… help him a little-"

"Ha, told you."

"Well yeah, but you know I have a soft spot for the picked on. Mom did too remember? You didn't have to be so mean." I grumble.

"Remember what I told you at the end of summer?" Snape asks.

* * *

**AN**: Keeping it short, did you notice that pre-chapter wind at the beginning? Yup, just one of the Easter Eggs in the new updated version. Awesome right?

**AN2**: Next chapter should be posted on September 3rd (-ish depending on where you live with time zones and all)


	3. Students VS Teacher

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter or Rush Hour 2 or Hannah Montana (the driving episode)

Pre-Chapter Wind - First day of school. Noel is reminded not to show off by Dumbledore before she heads off to go eat breakfast. Noel finds out History of Magic is a total bore at Hogwarts. During Potions Noel takes pity on Harry and helps him out leading to both of their potions getting marked zero. Noel decided to confront Professor Snape after class.

-Students VS Teacher-

* * *

_Flashback_

I twirl around in my green chair in Sev's office, where was our usual hang out place was located. I was beginning to grow bored since he was too busy reading to pay attention to me, and I needed attention to survive, so I conjure a wizard's camera before finding the right angle.

"Hey Uncle Sev. Are you going to look up?" I ask.

"Are you going to take my picture again?" He asks not looking up from his newspapers.

"No…maybe."

"Then no."

"Not even for your favorite Niece in the whole wide world?"

"I'm your Godfather Noel, not your Uncle."

"Aww, but I'd rather you be my Uncle. It's more funner and you'll love me more if we're family." I mope. He looks up from his paper, but doesn't lower it so I could only see his eyes. I pout at him. "Come oooooon." I whine. "Please!"

"Fine, but I better not find it lying around anywhere and we won't be like this when school starts. You wouldn't want to blow our cover would you?" He says, now lowering the paper, and flashes me my favorite grin of his. Yes he can smile, but only for the people he likes...which are rare and few.

"I know." I say before snapping the picture.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Oh, okay. Sorry about that." I apologize.

"And?"

"Sorry for the teasing."

"Good."

"Well since everything's settled, I'll leave you to your lunch." I say, leaving the Dungeons to head over to the Great Hall in time to see Harry storm off angry. I bet Ron and Hermione were at it again. Seriously, they were always fighting like an old married couple. Well...fighting equals hate and hate equals lust and lust equals love. OMG they must love each other deep beneath the food and books. How cute! Off in my own thoughts, I don't notice Harry stopping suddenly and I walk into his back with a bang, causing me to fall back and land on my bum.

"You were following me." Harry says, turning around to face me.

"Not on purpose. I got wrapped up in my thoughts and forgot what I was doing. It happens daily." I say and Harry helps me up. "You looked mad. Let me guess…does it have something to do with Ron and Hermione?"

"They're always bickering about things they don't understand or stuff that's not important." Harry says frustrated. "It gets on my nerves at times so I just left."

"At least Ron's not gay and is in love with you so that's why he's always bickering with Hermione because he thinks she loves you which she does." I joke in a mumble. It so wasn't true, but was fun to say and imagine up.

"What?" Harry asks confused.

"…nothing." I say. "But Harry, a wise man once told me that friends may act dumb, but they're not stupid."

"Ha. Funny." Harry laughs. I look around to see we ended up in the North Tower. "Thanks anyway." The bell rings and a silver ladder descend upon us through a trap door. We go inside and sit on the chairs at a table. Ron soon enters after and joins us.

"Harry we're sorry for fighting all the time because that's how we are, but you have to stop taking your temper out on us." Ron apologizes.

"Sorry." Harry apologizes back. Professor Trelawney, teacher of Divination, then enters the room.

"Welcome back dears. You will find a copy of The Dream Oracle, by Inigo Imago on your desk. Please turn to the intro to see what Imago has to say on the matter. Then use The Dream Oracle to interpret each others most recent dreams at your desk." Trelawney says.

"You say something. I don't remember my dreams." Ron says.

"I bet you remember some of them. The special ones." I murmur flipping the pages of the book.

"I don't." Ron blushes.

"Right…" I say. "Except the special ones."

"What about you Noel? Have any special dreams lately?" Ron asks.

"That's none of your business, but not lately." I say.

"Then why ask me?"

"Because I thought it would be funny to see you get all embarrassed."

"It wasn't funny, but I honestly don't remember my dreams."

"Neither do I."

"Make something up." Harry says.

"Fine. I HAD A DREAM…" I start in a loud voice. "THAT BLACK PEOPLE AND WHITE PEOPLE AND ELF PEOPLE AND MERPEOPLE PEOPLE AND EVEN CHINESE PEOPLE COULD GAMBLE TOGETHER WITH THE SAME NUMBER OF CHIPS!" I finish with a huge grin on my face. In the next table over Neville and Dean were laughing hysterically.

"I predict-" Harry says in an ominous voice. "-that you and Hermione will start a casino on Diagon Alley filled with black people and white people and elf people and merpeople and even Chinese people, but they will gamble with different number of chips and you will be forced to be happy about it."

"Oh no! Different number chips? The horror!" Our table two erupts with laughter, and Trelawney looks at our tables in disapproval.

"What about you Harry?" I ask him as we quiet down.

"I had a dream that a famous singer who was in disguise got picked up by a police man named Diarrhea." Harry says.

"That's not possible." Ron says. "Who would in their right mind keep a name like Diarrhea?"

"I know right? I bet you were thinking something weird before you went to bed Harry." I say trying to look in the book to interpret it.

* * *

The bell rings for the end of class an hour later and we walk quickly to DADA. I pull out my wand on the way there to save time. I couldn't wait to get to learning some good old DADA.

"Nice wand." Ron says. "What is it?"

"My core is special." I say as Hermione joins us coming from Arithmancy?. "I have a Unicorn hair and a thread from a Dementor's cloak as my core. They are like opposites in one wand." I say as Hermione's eyes widen.

"They only had one of those made fifteen years ago as a test wand. But only until four years ago, no one was compatible with in a way that no one was able to wield it for more that a moment before the wand rejected the holder. It's a really powerful wand." Hermione says shocked.

"How did you know that?" Ron asks amazed.

"Because I read." Hermione snaps as we enter class. "In the Library."

"We have a Library here? Where is this magical place?" I joke in a whisper as I sit down. Umbridge stands in the front of the classroom.

"Wands away and quills and parchments out please." Umbridge says in a sweet voice that sounded so fake, but I reluctantly shove my wand into my pocket to take out my quill and parchment. Umbridge pulls out her wand from her purse and taps the board on the front of the class to make words appear. "Copy this and when you're done take out your copies of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard and wait for further instructions." After a few minutes people finish coping down the notes and pull out their books. "Okay now turn to page five and read Chapter One. There will be no talking." Hermione raises her hand. I look at her curiously before turning to read the chapter very slowly, trying to take in each word. This was so boring, so I look around to find something better to do when I notice Hermione's hand was still raised and Umbridge was looking at anywhere but her. The whole class was now staring at Hermione. Wow! She must have some strong upper body strength to keep her hand up that long, I bet it's because she's always reading and must carry heavy books. "Did you want to ask something about the chapter Miss Granger?" She asks as though she just noticed her. I bet she finally gave up avoiding looking at her.

"Not about the chapter no." Hermione says.

"Well we're reading now." Umbridge says. Hermione opens her mouth to say more but Umbridge turns away, and I raise my hand. After eight long minutes, just when I was about to give up, she turns to me. "Yes Miss Dumbledore?"

"I think Hermione had more to say and it's very rude to move on before she's done. Aren't teachers supposed to set examples for their students? I bet if you listened to her she would have said that this chapter doesn't even say anything about using the spell and that's what DADA is for." I say quickly before she could interrupt me. I didn't have to read Hermione's mind to know that's what she wanted to ask. Anyone who read chapter one would be asking the same question as well.

"You aren't going to need to use defensive spells in this class." She states with a laugh. Oh no she didn't! Did she just laugh at me? She did not just laugh at me like I was a little kid who just said something stupid. I feel myself getting irritated.

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asks loudly.

"Hand Mr. Weasley." Umbridge says.

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asks again thrusting his hand into the air.

"No you're-" Umbridge starts.

"Why not?" I ask angrily interrupting her while raising my hand into the air.

"If you study the theory long enough-" Umbridge starts again.

"How's theory going to help out in the real world?" Harry interrupts her loudly with his fist in the air.

"This is school Mr. Potter, not the real world. There's nothing out there." Umbridge says softly. She was blatantly lying to our faces. How can be nothing out there in the real world? The real world was not crapping cotton candy, rainbows, and roses.

"What a load of crap." I say bluntly. "The world is a dark place out there filled with dark people and by dark I mean evil dark not skin dark."

"Noel…" Hermione hisses.

"And by evil she means Voldemort because Voldemort is out there!" Harry shouts. The class goes ghostly quiet. He just said Voldemort twice in once sentence. That is badass.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, You've been told by your headmaster that a certain Dark Wizard has returned. This is a lie." Professor Umbridge says standing up.

"It's not a lie." Harry and I shout.

"You don't have proof that Moldybutts not alive, the Ministry is just covering up to keep the people hopelessly clueless while you reap the benefits of power and gold. Besides, my Great Grandfather trusts us enough not to lie to our faces unlike you." I say glaring at her.

"I saw and fought him. Isn't that proof enough he's back?" Harry says.

"See. If they say he's back then what more proof do you need?" I demand.

"Detention Potter, Dumbledore tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. In my office. I repeat, it's a lie."

"You can take that detention and shove it up your-" I start before Hermione vaults over to cover my mouth.

"You can say Cedric just dropped dead last year. Voldemort murdered him." Harry shouts. No fair. I don't see Ron covering his mouth to stop him from talking. Why I ought to jump over and punch her in the face!

"Miss Granger let go of Dumbledore. You two up here." Umbridge says returning to her fake voice. We walk up to her desk, as she begins to write a note. She closes it with her wand. "Take this to Professor McGonagall dears." She says. I snatch the scroll from her hands, shoving my things into my bag, and stomp out of class followed by Harry.

"What a liar." I say with a huff.

"I know." Harry says. "I'm glad someone believes me." Peeves the Poltergeist Ghost floats by, and throws the things he was carrying at us. "Not now Peeves." Harry growls.

"Crackpots cranky." Peeves laughs raising another thing to throw.

"I wouldn't do that." I warn raising my hand up a little. Peeves glares at me before angrily flying off, swearing loudly. He didn't like me that much because I could hurt him. It was his fault really for setting off a dungbomb in the bathroom while I was trying to take a bath this summer. I didn't know I could actually hurt him when I yanked off a toilet seat at threw it at his head. We enter McGonagall's office and I give her the note. She opens it with her wand and reads it.

"Is this true?" McGonagall asks shocked.

"Define true." I say.

"You shouted at her, implied she was a bad teacher, swore at her, told her you-know-who is back, disrupted her class…and tainted the Ministry's name." McGonagall reads off the note.

"Then yes." I say.

"I am very shocked of you Noel. I had thought you learned how to control your temper like your Great Grandfather."

"That's not fair. He's like 150 years old and I'm nearly 15 years old." I state. She shouldn't have laughed at me, I don't like being laughed at so when that happens I get so riled up and then I just blow my lid. It's PTS from when I got teased and laughed at for being a little different in Elementary school and instead of using my magic on the kids I got angry instead to deal with it. Mom said she would rather me get angry then use my magic on people.

"Noel now's not a good time to be joking. You both have detention every evening this week." I groan. "Starting tomorrow."

"Professor McGonagall couldn't you do something?" Harry asks.

"No I can't. Now you two go down to the Great Hall for dinner." She says and the bell rings a few seconds later. We walk out of her office glumly, both of us not in the mood to be eati at the moment.

"Harry this sucks. I can't believe we're getting in trouble for telling the truth. Detention with that damned Umbridge… I'd rather have detention with Snape." I say.

"Me too." Harry admits.

"So you like Snape?" I ask.

"He's better than Umbridge and I've known her less. I'd rather not have either. If I had to choose I'd pick the lesser of the two evils." Harry says. It annoyed me that he thought Severus was evil, but I knew Severus was really cold toward Gryffindors and was especially cold towards Harry.

"Wow…that was deep man. That hit me deep." I say slapping my chest. "Ouch."

"Yeah I read that in a fortune cookie." Harry laughs.

"Does this mean...since we are united under a common enemy and hang out with one another between classes...are we friends?" I ask.

"I think we are." Harry smiles.

"With benefits?"

"What?" He chokes turning red.

"Just kidding." I snort.

* * *

**AN**: Yup...it was a day off today, and it's going a lot slower than I imagined...didn't get to sleep in thanks to my annoying ball of furry nuisance.  
**AN2**: Oh right, did anyone see the new Doctor who on Satursay? Eggs...eggs...eg...EX-TER-MI-NATE!


	4. Inches From The Dark And Twisted

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars

Pre-Chapter Wind - It is revealed that Severus is not Noel's Uncle, but he is her Godfather. Divination class is next where Noel is the one who tells the boys about her dream of playing poker with the same amount of chips for everyone. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Noel and Harry get into a confrontation with Professor Umbridge leading into their week long detention with her.

-Inches From The Dark And Twisted-

* * *

After a very long day of double Charms, double Transfiguration and Care Of Magical Creatures, I realized I couldn't go collapse in the Common Room because I still had detention with Umbridge to deal with before my day was officially over. I eat quickly before heading to the Library to do my homework before the detention with Umbridge. I could probably do the work in my sleep, but I wanted to set my mind in a calm place before having to spend hours in her office. If I didn't, then I might just turn her into a toad or something much worse depending on how she greeted me upon entering the classroom.

* * *

I leave the Library around ten to five to walk slowly to Umbridge's classroom for the detention that I wasn't really looking forward to, then again no one ever looks forward to detention. Upon entering the classroom, I find that Harry was already there and looking extremely angry about something. I wonder what that was about, but I'm sure I'll hear about it later.

"Sit down." Umbridge tells me. I shrug, going over to the desk next to Harry to find a quill and parchment on the table, but no inkwell. What good is a quill without ink? It's like a pen with an empty cartridge. The school should take up using pens instead quills, but I bet this one was one of those fancy automatic inking quills because she didn't want us wasting out time dunking our quills in inkwells to maximize the time she wanted us to do whatever she has planned.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask, sitting down at the designated desk.

"I want you to do lines. I want you to write 'I, Noel Marie Dumbledore, will not tell lies." She says with an evil glint in her eyes. I swiftly look over at Harry, who was looking at me as if he was trying to convey some secret message to me that I wasn't receiving well, before I look at Umbridge and pick up the quill. Lines was a stupid detention since writing the lines she wanted me to write over and over would probably not stop me from 'telling lies' in the near future. It was a waste of time if you ask me.

"How many times do I write it?" Since there is no ink, I'll probably have to pretend there is. Maybe it's invisible ink, making this detention even more pointless.

"Write it until it sinks in." She smirks and I pull the paper before me. Whatever, she could have me write it 100 times and it would never sink in. I was about it start writing when there is a flash a fire and a letter falls on her desk. She opens the letter and reads it before getting a furious look on her face. That anger turns on me as soon as she was done re-reading the letter. What did I do now? "Miss Dumbledore, it seems the Headmaster thinks that you would be better suited to serve your detention with a different teacher, so you've been reassigned to Professor Snape for the whole week. Go to the Dungeons immediately." Umbridge says and openly sulks at the loss of having me in detention with her. I send Harry a sympathetic look before putting the no ink quill down to leave and head over to Sev's office. I enter his office to be greeted by him with a stern look on his face. It looks like I was going to get the 'talk' from him and I'm not talking about the 'sex talk' talk either. I already had that 'talk' with Mom years back.

"It's your first day here and you're already in trouble. Why am I not surprised? It's all because you couldn't hold your temper. You know your Mom wouldn't have mouthed off to her own Professor." Severus says, but what I really heard was 'Blah blah blah you're so irresponsible blah blah blah troublemaker blah blah blah you're Mother wasn't like this in school blah blah blah teachers yadda yadda yadda.'

"I held my temper fine Sev. It was that ridiculous woman's fault for calling Gramps a liar and saying that Voldemort isn't back when it's so obvious he is. I also think you might have known, that I just find out today, that she said we won't be able to use magic in her class. How are we going to learn how to defend ourselves if we don't use magic? What's the point in having all this magic and not be able to use it?" I ask with a pout as I produced a tin of tarts in my hand in mid air and set them on his desk for the hell of it. I made them fig tarts, his favorite. "She's just gonna hold me back from reaching my full potential when I know I could do much more than spending my class time reading and taking notes."

"Want to take a walk on the dark side of the force? I know much my young padowan." Severus suggests with a raised brow.

"This isn't Star Wars Sev. I really shouldn't have let you watch that movie." I grumble sitting down. "I'm surprised Granpi reassigned me to you."

"After I heard from Professor McGonagall that you got a detention with Professor Umbridge during dinner, I insisted with Professor Dumbledore that I take you off her hands so you don't do anything you might regret."

"I probably wouldn't regret it." I mumble. "She almost had me do lines with a quill with no ink."

"After a while I think you would regret it even if it was only lines, especially if you knew it would disappoint a few people. Not me, because I think it's great you want to learn and she is a sorry excuse for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but you might disappoint your Gramps and I know you wouldn't want to do that." Sev says. Damn, he was right.

"I guess you're right." I sigh in defeat. "So what's my punishment?"

"Read me the news in elf." Severus smiles.

"But you know I'm not good at elf and you know I don't like the news. The news are for old people." I whine. He sniggers handing me the paper. "I'd rather do the lines."

"Be happy I didn't ask you to read me it in mermish."

"It's better than elf any day."

* * *

Hours later, after leaving Sev's office, I reach the Portrait Hole around the same time Harry does. He looked worn out and really pale, which shocked me because he just did lines. How did writing lines lead to this? What happened after I left?

"Harry how are you-what's that smell?" I ask, feeling sick as my stomach churns at this metallic smell in the air. "It smells like…like blood." I say, pinching the bridge of my nose. It's not my fault I have a good sense of smell. "Why does it smell like blood? Are you bleeding?"

"No."

"You're the only one here other than myself, so it must be you." I look all over trying to find the blood until I see him try to hide his hand not so secretly into his pocket. I snatch his hand and Harry winces as I stare at the very faint 'I will not tell lies' scarring on his hand. "Harry what happened? Did she cut you? Did you have a smoke when you were done?" I ask looking at the wound on his hand before looking up at him sympathetically. Then I remember 'I, Noel Marie Dumbledore, will not tell lies.' and realize something, it was that quill and instead of ink...it used blood...the writer's blood.

"Noel, what? It's nothing." And he tries to pull away only to make me hold on tighter to his hand making him wince once more. That could have just as easily have been me if Severus didn't ask for me. It could have been me and then I really would have done something to her without even hesitating about who I might be disappointing. "I'm fine, this really is nothing so-"

"Nothing? This, whatever it is, is illegal and down right dark. 'I will not tell lies.' carved into anyones hand is never nothing. We need to call the wizard popo on her ass." I say. Harry snatches his hand back. "Harry, you need to listen to me because this is wrong and you know it. I don't know why you didn't go to Dumbledore right after your detention was over or even during detention, but you need to tell him about this immediately." This, whatever it was, was dark and twisted if she thought this kind of punishment was good enough to use on anyone. This is a school for crying out loud. How could someone claim to be so normal and yet sit there for hours and watch a student carve into their skin? I knew she was crazy from the first moment I set eyes on her, but not this crazy.

"I can handle it myself." Harry says.

"I'm just trying to help you." I say getting frustrated with him.

"Well I'm fine. Mimbulus mimbletonia." He storms off inside and heads up to the Boy's Dormitory after the Portrait Hole opens up.

"You don't have to be a grouch about it." I mutter going inside as well. I head up to the Girl's Dormitory to find Hermione sitting on her bed. She must have stayed up to wait for me.

"How was detention with Professor Umbridge?" She asks.

"I didn't have detention with Umbridge since I was reassigned to Snape at the last minute." I say, setting my bag on the floor and collapse on my bed feeling exhausted.  
"Was it that bad?"

"Not the detention...more like something else."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's complicated."

"Like?"

"If you knew about something not right, you'd tell someone about it wouldn't you? That's the smart thing to do. If someone suggested you to do something because they were trying to help you, you'd take their advice wouldn't you?"

"What's going on Noel? Did something happen in detention with Professor Snape that you need to tell someone about? Did he do something to you?"

"That's not what I meant because I'm not talking about Snape here...you know what? Never mind. I'm gong to bed, so just forget everything I just said."

"Al-aright. Goodnight Noel."

"Goodnight Hermione."

* * *

**AN**: How's the reboot going by so far? Pace of upload good? What do you think? You like?

**AN2**: Dinosaurs, on a spaceship!

**AN3**: Have a great weekend everyone. :)


	5. Trying To Understand

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

Pre-Chapter Wind - First night of detentions begin and Noel had been reassigned to have her detentions with Severus during the week instead. Severus chastises her before making her read him the news in elf, which she hates. Upon arriving back at the Common Room for the night she meets up with Harry and smells blood. She discovers the cut on his hand and tries to convince him to tell someone, but he ignores her suggestions and even snaps at her before storming off into the Common Room.

-Trying To Understand-

* * *

_A few days later_

For the past few days, I have been sort of ignoring Harry and hanging out with Hermione in the Library. Serves him right...not that I cared that he snatched his hand away from me like I have rabies or cooties or radiation poisoning in my hand or something. I don't know why, but this really irritated me a lot since I was just trying to help. Maybe it was me...was I bad looking? Did I smell that night? Reading the news in elf isn't really a sweat building activity. I knew I wasn't bad looking, which Fred had pointed out a few times already.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Hermione I'm going to go get that book I need for Snape's essay." I tell her. She nods her head briefly without even looking up from her own essay. I get up to go get the book I needed only to find out that it was an extremely thick book on the shelf just out of my reach. I hop up to try to get it, but it was of no use. I let out a angry huff when a hand reaches out to grab it. I was about to tell whoever off for taking the book I clearly was trying to get when I see connected to that hand was the arm and body of Fred Weasley, one of the Weasley twins and Ron's older Brother.

"Here you go my little attractive Dumbledore." He says handing me the book that I couldn't reach for by myself.

"You think I'm attractive?" I ask, hugging the book close to my chest as I stared at him. Let's just say with friends like mine at my old school...most guys were too intimidated to come up to me because they feared the wrath of not one, but five very protective best friends. I would like to say they were like five Older Brothers to me, and they could be at times, but they acted like five bodyguards most of the time. Coming here gave me my first amount of freedom in a long time and it gave boys a chance to talk to me without fear...although I had a really hard time figuring out their sincerity if they thought I was really attractive or they were only saying it to get in my skirt. My friends would tell me if any guy wasn't afraid to go up against them then they'd consider the guy being allowed to talk to me at least. It was their twisted way of having fun and finding out of the guy really liked me or not, but it only scared any possible guys away.

"I wouldn't say it unless I didn't mean it."

"But you hardly know me. I could be really ugly on the inside like Pansy Parkinson is."

"No one could be as bad as her on the inside."

"You never know...I could be a spoiled smart ass on the inside."

"Let me be the judge of that and hang out with me sometime. It'll be fun."

"Sure, I'd like to do that."

"Then see you later Dumbledore." He walks away.

"You can call me Noel if you want to Fred." I call before he turns the corner. He stops to turn back and face me.

"Then see you later Noel." He grins.

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Noel what's on your mind?" Severus asks me on our last night of detention. I was sorting out the Potion ingredients in his closet. This week I had helped him organize his classroom because after the first night of reading, I had complained so much about it that he gave up and let me do the organizing instead just to shut me up. I really didn't want to tell him what had been bothering me this week because it had been prominent on my mind. I wonder what he would say if he found out I was fussing over something so little. Little yes, but it still irritated me to no end because I wanted to understand Harry and he wouldn't let me in at all.

"Well…I was wondering if either Fred or George had girlfriends at the moment." I lie. He almost chokes on the coffee he was drinking. "Fred is funny and cute, but George is just as funny and cute." I continue. "Does that mean Ron will look like them when he gets older?" I grin at his frozen face. "What? You can't be the only person who loves them some gingers. Maybe I want some ginger loving too."

"Those twins are pranksters from hell and Ronald Weasley isn't that bright. You don't have to be around Ronald Weasley even a day to know how empty his head. If you went out with the twins then I refuse to go to any family gatherings like Christmas with you. If you went out with the dunderhead then I would cut you off permanently and move out of the country where no one will find me ever again." Severus says.

"That makes me like them more since they don't have your approval. Older and bad is very attractive to a girl my age. So that takes out Ron, which is fine because I don't want to force Gramp's best Potion's Master out of country to be never heard of from again. If you really don't like me going after older guys then I could always date Malfoy. Now that's bad and he said I was cute. Since he's in your house I might have an edge though you. Maybe you can give a girl a hand and set us up on a date. Or how about you give us detention on the same night and don't bother come to supervise us?" I tease, loving the shock grow on his face as I strung him along. "You probably wouldn't want to be on the same floor as us since singers have a wide vocal range that even charms cannot muffle." Now he turns green.

"Later you'll realize how wrong that sentence you just said is and I'll try be supportive as you hurl the contents of your stomach all over my office because of what you said, but he's not as bad as you think and you wouldn't want to date him for unknown reasons that can't be explained at the moment."

"What unknown reasons?"

"Reasons that can't be explained and would you look at the time. Your detention is up. Have a good weekend." Severus says pushing me out of the Dungeons. I check my watch to see he let me out ten minutes early. Awesome! I walk to the Tower to see Harry waiting for me as I arrive to the Portrait Hole. He had an apologetic look on his face like he's had on for the past week.

"Password." The Fat Lady says. I wanted to say the password and walk pass Harry as I did the other days, but stupid me trips on thin air and I fall face forward. I feel the heat raise to my face. I was about to pick myself up from the floor when a arm hooks under mine to help me up and I instantly felt bad because he wouldn't have felt apologetic if I had just let it go instead of letting it eat at me as I ignored him, but I couldn't let it go. If it were me I would have told at least Severus what happened.

"Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself did you? Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing to check yourself out since you might have bruised your knee in the fall?" Harry asks. I shove his arm away because I suggested he go to Dumbledore about his hand and he didn't want to. How ironic is if that he's suggesting I go to the Hospital Wing over a little bruising when he refused to go anywhere about cutting his hand open each night this week?

"I can handle it myself, I'm fine. Sound familiar?" I say turning to give attention to the Fat Lady. Harry sidesteps in my way to block me from getting away. "You're in my way Harry."

"Look, I'm sorry Noel. I know you just wanted to help me and you had good intentions, but the reason why I didn't want to tell Dumbledore was because I didn't want to trouble him with something like this and I don't want Umbridge to think she affects me. If she found out I went to Dumbledore to complain about my detention with her then she'd win. Still, I'm sorry for not telling you that instead of how I acted when you were the one who was trying to help me." Harry apologizes. I sigh and scratch my arm awkwardly because this was so dumb.

"No, I'm sorry about it. I tend to act brash and childish at times when people don't listen or hurt me. I end up ignoring them instead of talking out the problem at hand. Speaking of hands, how is your hand? It must be worse now that you've been in detention for a week. Did you tell at least Ron or Hermione? I didn't think to tell them because it's your business." And I didn't want him to snap at me for that either.

"It stings a bit, but no I didn't tell them. Ron found out one night and I just assumed that he told Hermione about it so they know." Harry admits. "Everyone else thinks its just lines I'm doing." And they've been teasing him about it I heard.

"I know what's going on in there and if you don't want to tell anyone then it's not my business so I won't push you anymore about it."

"Thanks."

"Are you going to give me the password or stand there and keep me awake all night." The Fat Lady sighs loudly interrupting us.

"It's not like your job is hard." I whisper in a low voice so that only Harry had heard what I said. He laughs. "Mimbulus Mimbletonia." The Portrait Hole opens and a roar of sound erupts from the Common Room.

"I made Keeper!" Ron shouts walking toward us grinning wildly. Right, there was tryouts today for the Quidditch team. No wonder Harry was mad before. He found out he wasn't able to watch his best friend try out of the team. If it were me I would have been grouchy as well.

"Congratulations!" Harry and I say walking in to join everyone celebrating. During the whole night of celebrating, Harry and I stayed in close range with one another to make up for the week that we lost, and it was really nice having him back as my friend again.

* * *

**AN**: Anyone going to go see that new Resident Evil movie tomorrow? I'm planning to see it on Saturday...if I can convince my movie buddy to go with me. Wish me luck!


	6. The Twinkle Gaze Affect

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter...or dolphins

Pre-Chapter Wind - A week has gone by and Noel has been ignoring Harry because she didn't understand why he wouldn't just tell someone and the way he reacted annoyed her. On her way to the Common Room from her last night of detention with Severus, Noel trips in front of Harry. Harry and Noel talk and become friends again after apologies were said.

-The Twinkle Gaze Affect-

* * *

It was Saturday and I, Noel Marie Dumbledore, was a free woman...girl again. So after my shower and getting dressed in a gray sweater, white shirt, and jeans with my brown hair in braids, I go downstairs to sit on an armchair in the Common Room to stare off into space. Yup, I celebrate my freedom by waking up early on a Saturday to stare off into space like a boss. Soon after, I begin to feel thirsty so I raise my hand and conjure a cup of milk in midair. I drink all the milk and let it hover a few inches above my hand. What do I do? I make circles in the air with my finger to rotate the cup. Yes, I've gone from staring into space like a boss to rotating a cup in thin air like a boss. My life is so thrilling,

"Noel, you're up early on a weekend." A voice says behind me.

"I'm always up early-" I start and freeze, breaking out of my trance, while the cup goes clattering to the floor and disappears with a tiny pop. I slowly turn to see Harry standing at the foot of the staircase. Drat!

"It's six in the morning Harry. What are you doing up so early on a Saturday?" I ask. Please pretend you didn't just see that.

"I'm off to the Owlry and I'll be back around eight." Harry says, waving a letter in his hands.

"Oh, okay." I say, though I still didn't understand why he felt the need to go to the Owlry at six in the morning on the weekend. What was so important that he couldn't wait to head to the Owlry at a later time like a normal person?

"I'm off." He says.

"Okay."

"Don't try and stop me."

"Why would I do that?"

"I dunno. Anyway, I'm off then."

"That's good for you."

"To the Owlry."

"Jesus Harry, just go. I'm not Hermione so I don't need to know where you are 24/7." I sigh, pointing to the Portrait Hole. Harry nods before leaving. "That was real smooth with the cup. Now he probably thinks I'm crazy and that I get a kick out of ordering people around. See! I am crazy because I'm talking to myself." I say to myself sourly before deciding to go to visit Sev. I head over to the Dungeons and knock loudly on his door.

"It's six in the morning on the weekend, so I'm off duty. If you want to live, then save your questions until Monday morning. If you want to die slowly and painfully, via an unidentifiable poison in your morning goblet, then by all means knock on my door once more." I hear his voice growl. I knock again and he opens the door. "Prepare to die-oh Noel. It's you're first day of freedom and you're already knocking on my door." His demeanor changes from furious to pleasant in a flash.

"I wonder what Mom would say if she saw you like that." I say, raising and eyebrow at him clad in sweats, a robe, house slippers, and his hair pulled back in a rubber band.

"She would laugh, saying how she knew I would eventually come to like muggle clothes, and that your ways were taking rubbing off on me." Severus says, letting me in. I wave my hand over an empty table, and after a tiny pyuu, a tray of crispy bacon, steaming pancakes, crunchy hash browns, fluffy eggs, fried sausages, warm muffins, syrup, juice, coffee, milk, and plates/utensils appear. I load up a plate with food as Severus munches on strips of bacon.

"So how was your first week this year?" I ask, nibbling on my syrup drenched pancake.

"It was pretty easy except a boy named Terry Boot blew up his potion almost charring his eyebrows off. How was your week as a student here?"

"Well other than detention we found a new Keeper for our house team. The downside was Harry almost caught me using my other wandless powers…hehe. How about those dolphins?"

"Noel, Dumbledore warned you about not-"

"I didn't do it on purpose. I wasn't thinking and he practically ambushed me. Only freaks and weirdoes are up this early, and that's only because they never went to bed yet." I joke. I could see that Severus was starting to let it go. "He probably thought I was using wandless magics, and if he asks Hermione about it she'll tell him it was wandless magics as well."

"Fine. What about homework?"

"Done."

"That's my girl." Severus says putting four pancakes on a plate and helps himself to some coffee.

* * *

I return to the Common Room much later than expected because I ended up helping Severus revise his lesson plan for next week. I walk over to sit next to Hermione and listen to her rant about how irresponsible the boys were. I roll my eyes and verse Ron's little Sister, Ginny, in Wizard's chess.

"You should play Ron. He needs to be beaten once in a while." Ginny says, just as my castle takes her king around the same time the boys return from the Quidditch field.

"You guys are being so irresponsible." Hermione says to Harry and Ron when they walk over to us.

"It's only the first week Hermione. We still have tomorrow so relax." Ron says.

"Why do it tomorrow when you can do it today?" Hermione asks. That sounded like a quote from someone in a book that I wouldn't want to read, which is saying something because I would pretty much read any book. "Don't you think so Ginny?"

"Don't you pull me into this. See you four later because I'm going to eat." Ginny says, getting up and leaves.

"Help us." Harry mouths to me behind Hermione's back.

"You owe me." I mouth back. I turn to Hermione while putting on a sweet smile. "Mione, I'm your friend right?" I ask, resting my head on one of the arms of her chair. Her posture changes from rigid to strained as Ron and Harry watch in amazement.

"O-of course you are." Hermione says.

"Then as your friend you'd listen to me if I suggested that they have our first Saturday as a freebee for fun before the work gets harder and then they have no more time for fun." I plead, my eyes large and round twinkling at her. I bet they looked just like Granpi's eyes right then because she relaxes. "Come on Mione. Just for today is all." I say coaxing the girl to obey.

"Well...I guess I don't see the problem since it is the first Saturday. I bet you are probably done with your work." Hermione concedes. I don't know why they didn't just go, but I bet Hermione could be really scary when she was mad.

"Yup." I smile. Ron and Harry sigh in relief.

"So we're going to have a real training session on the pitch soon. Do either of you want to come and watch?" Ron asks us.

"I'm going to continue making my hats for the elves." Hermione says.

"I'd like to come." I say, jumping up very excited at the opportunity to see how good the Gryffindor team was compared to my team back home.

* * *

Watching from the sidelines was boring, but at least I was out in the fresh air and not inside, if I was I would probably be listening to Hermione have a complaining marathon. I groan when I see a group of Slytherins arrive to sit a few yards away from me. They were making it hard for me to be open minded about their house since they were always trying new ways to bump heads with my house.

"Oi look, it's the loser Gryffindors and their posse." Malfoy calls. His group roars with laughter. Ugh, I was so not a posse.

"Shut up Malfoy." I shout at him.

"Make me Dumbledore Jr." Malfoy sneers.

"Don't make me come over there." I snap. He was really testing my patience right now. This is my free day and I didn't need Malfoy around to ruin it with his presence.

"Why? Are you too lazy to walk over here. Want us to come there for you?" Malfoy asks. Was he serious? Was he that dumb? I ignore them and turn back to the field to see Katie Bell fly off, her robes covered with blood, with Fred and George. The Slytherins were roaring with laughter even though they had most likely missed what happened while conversing with me.

"Is she going to be okay? What happened?" I ask as Harry and Ron fly over to me. Ron was holding the quaffle.

"Ron accidentally hit and broke her nose with the quaffle." Harry mutters. "Then Fred and Geroge gave her something to make it better only to make it worse."

"I'm so sorry."

"S'not your fault. You might as well go back to the Common Room." Ron mutters as we try to ignore the growing laughter of the Slytherins. Damn it, patience broken. I snatch the quaffle out of Ron's hands and throw it the few feet at Malfoy's head. I hit my mark as Malfoy is knocked out.

"Wow, you'd make a great Chaser Noels." Ron laughs, as we were the one's laughing while Crabbe tosses Malfoy over his shoulder marking the Slytherin's retreat. I make my way back to the Common Room and sit next to Hermione again and we sit in silence.

"How was it?" Hermione asks after a few minutes.

"Erm… well… it was…sort of-" I start as Harry and Ron enters the Common Room and sit in front of us.

"That was lousy." Ron says.

"Well, it was only your first one-" Hermione starts.

"Who said it was me who made it lousy? Was it Noel?" Ron snaps, glaring at me. It was the truth, but I don't know why he was mad at me for.

"I didn't say anything about how lousy you played you git." I glare back at him frostily.

"No one said anything, but-" Hermione says taken aback by the sudden animosity between Ron and I.

"I'm going to get some homework done. You coming Harry?" Ron asks angrily, stomping up the boy's staircase. Harry shrugs then follows.

"Was he lousy?" Hermione asks.

"Let's say he was ridden with the guilt of not doing his homework when you asked which made him perform extremely lousy. Believe me, when you see Katie Bell, you'll know I wasn't lying." I sigh. She nods and I walk up the staircase to the Girl's Dormitory. My first Saturday at Hogwarts seemed a bit wasted.

* * *

**AN**: Don't you just hate it when you finally get to sleep in on the weekend, but your body goes "Hell no. I'm going to have you up at butt early o'clock because I said so!" and you're like "Damn you bodily alarm clock!" I hate that. For once I want to wake up at ten in the morning on a Saturday (yes, I know it's Tuesday.)


	7. Enjoyment From The Pestering

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

Pre-Chapter Wind - Noel wakes up early Saturday morning and sits in the Common Room using her powers on a mug absentminded when Harry shows up on his way to the Owlry. She sends him off before going to visit Severus to have breakfast with him. She returns to convince Hermione to let the guys have a free day for the day and joins them to the Quidditch pitch. She hits Draco with a Quaffle and returns to the Common Room to have Ron blow up at her for something he thought she said about him.

-Enjoyment From The Pestering-

* * *

After I get dressed, I walk downstairs to find Harry and Ron in the Common Room doing their homework. Obviously they didn't do it last night like they said they were going to do when Ron stormed upstairs with Harry. I then debate on whether or not to go over to them. I could go over there and keep them company, but then Ron might be angry at me still for yesterday even though I didn't say what he thought I said. Technically, it was his fault since he was being hot headed to me. In the end, I decide to walk over and sit in the armchair next to Harry as more of a precautionary move.

"Still doing your homework?" I ask.

"Yeah. Don't you have homework to finish too?" Harry asks, knowing that we both had detention and we both took yesterday off for fun.

"I finished it remember. Didn't I say that yesterday? I did my homework during dinner this week and I did a lot of this stuff before…well most of it before so it was easy." They shrug. I yawn bored and decide to watch them work. I had nothing better to do anyway. It was really funny watching the boys get silently irritated with their homework, hands reaching toward their wands as if to blow it up into a million of pieces, then stopping because they've worked hours on it already and didn't want to ruin all the hard work they've put in so far. I was about ready to nod off, when I spot Fred and George walking into the Common Room. Fred tells something to George, who walks up to the Boys Dormitory alone.

"Hey Noel, you busy?" Fred asks, coming up to sit on one of the arms of my armchair.

"Not at the moment. Why?"

"Wanna hang out with me and do something fun?"  
"Is George coming?" I ask, glancing at the staircase once before looking back at Fred.

"Nope. It's just the two of us. Is that a problem, because I can always go fetch him if it is." He says quickly.

"It's not a problem since this is a once in a lifetime rare opportunity to get a chance to spend the day with one Weasley twin without the other." I joke as I stand up to follow Fred out of the Common Room. "So...where are we going?"

"On a little adventure."

"I love adventures. Where are we adventuring to?"

"Off school grounds." He says with a mischievous look on his face.

"Really?" I ask as my interest peaks. "Off of school grounds? You know how to get out?"

"Anyone can get out if they know where to look."

"And how do you know I won't tell Dumbledore about this?"

"You won't since I can tell you're pretty excited to get out of here from the look on your face." He says, grabbing my hand to pull me along more quickly.

* * *

We arrive back to Hogwarts, having spent the day with Fred showing me the sights and wonders of Hogsmeade, just before dinner and decide to eat with one another in the Great Hall since we were already together anyway.

"Stop it Fred." I say, barely able to hold in my laughter as he continued to pilfer food off of everyone's plate around us without getting caught. He even took it to another level by adding things onto their plate that they didn't even remember putting there. It was fun watching them stare at the new addition to their dinner plate before shrugging it off to eat the extra roll or carrot.

"I'll stop when I get caught." He snickers reaching for a potato from Hermione's plate.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She says, placing her book down. "Just because I was reading, it didn't mean I oblivious to what you were doing."

"Consider yourself caught." I snigger.

"Aww Herms, you really know how to put a damper on my parade." Fred pouts.

"I just don't see why you think it's funny to mess around with food, food that you aren't even going to eat, when the house elves of the school work themselves to the bone to make more than enough for you to eat. And Noel-" She rounds on me. "-you just sit there-"

"Need I remind you, I told him to stop many times." I cut in.

"And yet I could hear that you could barely contain your laughter since you thought it was hilarious."

"It was pretty funny. Generally when things are funny, you're supposed to laugh." Fred says and I nod in agreement.

"Think of the house elves and all their hard work going to waste just so you two can have a laugh." Hermione says.

"But it's their job Hermione." I say.

"Having a job means you get wages and they don't. I thought you were different Noel." Hermione says in a miffed tone.

"Having a difference of opinions about one topic with you doesn't make me not agreeable with anything else you say Hermione. I just think that we have an equal trade agreement for their work in return for food and lodgings here." I say. "I don't see a lot of places offering up rooms to rent for house elves, so at least they have a place to live instead of being out on the streets whoring themselves to do elf stuff for food. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well if you put it that way-"

"Good. Then consider this case settled." I grin. Fred holds up a fist for me to bump for winning the debate, which I gladly accept.

* * *

"They still weren't done after all this time." Hermione comments when we get back to the Common Room after dinner. I could tell she wanted to rant about how they should have done it yesterday and it was all their fault, so I decided to change the conversation to something else that would not lead her on a ranting spree.

"Hermione, what do they do for Halloween around here?" I ask. At my old school, the older students and teachers would make fun booths for the younger students to enjoy on Halloween night and the school would host a Halloween costume contest. Me and my buds had won the best group costume contest for the last two years...I guess they'll have to win without me this year...now I'm bummed. Where's Fred when you need him?

"There's usually a feast on Halloween, but this year Dumbledore decided to make it a costume ball instead. He's got a band to come in and everything, at least that's what the Head Boy and Girl told the Prefects on the train anyway." Hermione says before walking behind Ron to read his essay over his shoulder.

"Jupiter's biggest moon is Ganymede, not Callisto, and it's Io that has the volcanoes." Hermione points out. I roll my eyes because it was typical what his response would be just using yesterday as an example.

"Thanks." Ron snarls with me mimicking him behind his back, making Harry snort. Ron whirls around and catches me in the act.

"Hey Ronnie." I smile innocently.

"If you only came here to criticize too-"

"If I wanted to, I would because you make it too easy for anyone to just waltz over to criticize you, but don't snap at Hermione for trying to help you. It's not her fault you need all the help that you can get." I say peering down on his paper, quickly scanning it. She was right about the moons. "It's like you have a huge sign on your forehead advertising for criticism."

"Ron-" Hermione starts, watching Ron glare at me while trying to hide his paper from my prying eyes. How many times could I make him angry in one weekend? He really can't take a joke or people trying to help him well.

"I haven't got time with you and Noel pestering me Hermione." Ron says. I make a face at him.

"I'm not pestering you. It's your own fault that you have a short temper and you jump to conclusions about what you think people said about you." I state.

"Noel-" Ron says.

"Ron-" I say.

"Ron-" Hermione says.

"Hermione-" Ron says.

"Hermione-" I say.

"Noel?" Hermione asks.

"Harry." Harry mumbles, joining in on the conversation, making me grin at him. He must have felt left out of the loop.

"Guys. Look." Hermione sighs, pointing to a screech owl that was staring at us. I wish I had an owl, although now that I think about it, I'm not really good with the up keep of animals and it's not like I need an owl to mail someone a letter. Ron gets up to fetch the letter and returns while the owl flies off without waiting for a reply.

"I wonder what Percy wants?" Ron says while opening the letter to read it.

"Percy?" I whisper curiously to Harry. "Who's Percy?"

"Ron's third older Brother." Harry whispers back.

"More Weasleys?" I snicker.

"He's not the favorite out of all the siblings."

"Obviously." I whisper as a lot of angry, yet not uncommon with the short amount of time I've known him in, emotions creeps back up on Ron's face as he thrusts the letter at Harry and Hermione. I get distracted by Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, jumping on my lap so I start to pet it. He purrs at me affectionately while Harry looks up at Ron. "You're such a cutie aren't you?" I say and he meows in agreement as I look up at Harry. "What's it say?"

"Well if Ron wants to-er–what is it?" Harry starts, re-reading the letter. "Oh, yeah, sever ties with me, then I swear I won't get violent toward him."

"Harry gets violent…that sounds so hot. Will I get to see a violent Harry?" I ask jokingly, causing Harry to turn crimson red.

"Believe me, you don't want to see Harry violent. It's not a pretty sight." Hermione whispers as Ron takes the letter back to tear it up, engraining how unpopular Percy was amongst the Weasleys in my head.

"He is the world's biggest git." Ron says and tosses the pieces into the fire. I yawn and check my watch. Wow, I didn't realize how late it was.

"Night all, I'm going to bed." I say.

"Night." They say and I go up to the Girl's Dormitory for the night.

* * *

**AN**: Not much to say here except I hope you enjoyed chapter 7. Yup, that is all.


	8. Staying Quiet

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

Pre-Chapter Wind - While Ron and Harry are doing their homework, Noel is taken for a day out at of Hogwarts by Fred. During dinner, Noel and Hermione get into a conversation about House Elf rights. To distract Hermione, Noel asks Hermione about Halloween at Hogwarts. This year Dumbledore has planned for a ball at Hogwarts with a band. Ron gets a letter from his older Brother Percy before Noel heads off to bed for the night.

-Staying Quiet-

* * *

"Hey Noel." Fred says, walking past my place at the table during breakfast Monday morning in the Great Hall.

"Hey, come sit." I greet him while patting the empty spot beside me. He grins and sits down.

"So, I had a good day yesterday with you."

"I did too."

"That's great. Maybe we can do it again sometime, only this time we'll do it during a scheduled visit to Hogsmeade so we wont have to sneak out."

"Aww, but sneaking out with you was my favorite part."

"You two snuck off to Hogsmeade yesterday while Harry and I was stuck inside all day doing our homework?" Ron asks, sitting in front of us with Harry beside him and Hermione takes the other free spot on my right side. "You didn't even think of bringing us back anything?"

"Why? You wouldn't have brought back us anything because you would have eaten it before even reaching Hogwarts and we'd be left with the wrappers." Fred retorts.

"So? Why are you even hanging around Noel so much? You've never hung out with anyone in our year before she came."

"Because I'm awesome." I say, coming to Fred's aid. "I would consider myself to be plenty of people's friends, but you four would be my close friends."

"I've graduated to close friend? You're awesomeness is radiating all over me and if feels good." Fred says happily.

"Get a room." Ron says. I shake my head before taking a bite of toast and chew it slowly when the morning mail begins to start flying in. I reach for my goblet of orange juice when an owl flies over to land in front of me to stick out it's leg with a letter tied to it. I take the letter and watch the owl fly off. I turn the letter over in my hands while wondering who it could be from.

"Noel, what's that?" Hermione asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. I never get mail because I have no one who'd write to me that isn't already living here." I say, opening it and read aloud…

* * *

Dearest Angelface,

Life here at Salem has been pretty dull without you. We didn't know what happened to you or where you went. All we knew is that had you left without a trace, although leaving without saying goodbye is definitely your style.

The reason why we're writing now is because we got a letter from a man who said he's your Great Grandfather. He told us you were currently in London going to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and that the band was invited to come perform for a Halloween dance there. Jake jumped at the chance to have us performing, but we all jumped at a chance to be together again and to see you.

We know you hate surprises, so that's why we're telling you now that we will be there for a month and will be arriving the day after your birthday. We can't wait you see you.

Your Devils,

David, Richie, Derek, Drew, and Jake.

* * *

...nobody except them that is.

"It's your birthday this month?" Hermione asks. I nod, suddenly very excited. My friends were coming here. I was worried they're forget all about me after leaving the way I did without even a letter to explain what was going on.

"Yup, on September 30th." I say, resting my head on the table and grinning happily about the good news of my friends coming here to see me.

"Ha! I'm about two months older than you." Harry teases.

"Well that just means that you're going to turn old, senile, and wrinkled about two months before me with your receding hairline and near blind eye-sight." I say. I stare at Harry, picturing him as an old man with dentures.

* * *

_Noel's inner theater_

"Ron, my nimbus millennium isn't coming up like it used to." Harry wheezes to Ron, who was sitting on a moth eaten couch and staring intently at the television screen that wasn't even turned on.

"Huh? What? You want popsicles… they're in the basement. Hmmmmmm, popsicles would go good with the movie I'm watching." Ron wheezes back.

"Ron, where's my Wizard's Viagra. I want to party like I'm 20 again." Harry wheezes rolling his automated wheelchair into the kitchen.

"Huh, what? I can't hear you…the movie is too loud and it's getting to a boring part..." Ron wheezes, falling asleep and snoring loudly.

"I remember when I was thirteen, I punched Malfoy right in his face." Hermione crackles.

"Viagra!" Harry shouts with his dentures popping out of his mouth.

_End of Noel's inner theater_

* * *

"We're going to need a lot of denture glue." I mutter to myself.

"What did you say? You were staring off for a while?" Hermione asks.

"Nothing. Just daydreaming." I say and look around, noticing the now empty spot beside me. "Where did Fred go?"

"He left in the middle of your daydreaming. He said goodbye, but your were far off to hear him." Harry says.

"What do they mean by 'the band was invited to perform for a Halloween dance'? Are your friend's musicians or something?" Hermione asks, with my letter in her hands. When did she get it? Did it happen during my daydreaming as well?

"Ummm maybe…" I trail off, taking the letter back from her. I didn't want to tell them that not only were my friends musicians, but I was as well. I was shocked at first that people were more surprised I was related to Dumbledore than for being in a band that was pretty popular world wide. I then guessed that they didn't recognize me yet because I dress more conservatively when I'm not on stage and I haven't had occasion to sing.

"Maybe? Either they are or they aren't." Ron says. They're all gonna find out next month anyway, so I don't really need to tell them now. I can just hold off until next month to remain Noel Dumbledore just a little longer before becoming Noel Dumbledore, singer of Heaven's Little Devils. Jake liked to say our band was called that because we would say we are angels turned into mischief making devils, who fell from Heaven to Earth. We were spending our time singing in hopes of our voices reaching up to Heaven so that God could hear it and we could return home one day. David on the other hand liked to say we had the faces of angels, but acted like devils. It didn't really matter which one was the one we were using because the fans seemed to like both stories.

"Hypothetically they are… that's hypothetically… it doesn't have anything to do with me okay. They also sometimes speak in code… tongues even so I don't know what it means, but I do know that it's not related to me on bit. Not even one smidgen. Not even one grain of sand. Not even the rock in my shoe. Not even-" I rant quickly.

"Okay Noel, we get it. We were just asking if they were musicians and you answered. No need to go off in a million direction rant like you had something to hide." Hermione says, cutting me off.

"What- huh- pffft noooo. Nooo I wasn't… so anyway like yeah, what we're we talking about? I think the bell's going to ring." I say as the bell rings for class and we get up to leave. Hermione gives me this 'I'm not finished with you' look as we part with her to go to Divination. I really hoped she'd let it go and forget it.

* * *

I pull out my dream diary and look up to see the trap door open and thinking 'He or she's in trouble…' then stiffen up when I see who really came up.

"Noel, what's wrong?" The guys ask.

"That." I say as they follow the direction of my gaze to see Umbridge. She talks with Trelawney for a minute before taking a seat in front of the class.

"Divide into your groups and interpret each others nightmare visions from your dream diary with your dream oracle." Trelawney says.

"Quick, say something." Harry and Ron says looking at me.

"What? No! I went last time remember? You say something." I say.

"And it was funny. Most of the things on this are made up." Harry says pointing at his dream diary. I roll my eyes and Ron sniggers.

"Fine. I dreamt that…Malfoy and Umbridge were dating, except Malfoy had no legs and Umbridge was a blind mute. In the afternoons they would both go down to the lake to swim with the mermaids buck naked." I say watching the boys flip through the books.

"Do we look under naked teacher or naked student?" Ron sniggers.

"I think we look under naked fat toad and naked furry ferret." Harry sniggers back making me laugh.

"So what's the verdict?" I ask. I couldn't wait to hear what those two would come up with as the result from my unusual and scaring dream.

"It seems that you would have had a week's detention if you were in my class. As this is Divination, you are not blamed for what you dream or the outcome of that dream would be. Here is a warning though, keep your dreams about me to yourself. The detention will be your future if you do it again." An eerie voice says behind us. The excitement drains from my face as we turn to see Umbridge there. She smiles at us evilly and goes away.

"Even in this muggy room I think I just got chills." I whisper.

"I didn't even see her there. She can't give us detention for what we come up with. Everything's fine." Harry says, patting my shoulder. I nod. The bell rings and after we pack our things we go to DADA, meeting up with Hermione on the way there.

* * *

"I can't believe that Harry is stuck with Umbridge for another week." I groan to Hermione as we walked up to our dormitory after dinner. Harry had landed himself another week of detention during DADA today with Umbridge. I felt bad because it kinda felt like, with the way he looked at me after class, that he thought I should have said something with him instead of sticking silent. I would have said something...I wanted to say something...but I had this nagging voice similar to Severus's voice in my head telling me I better not land in detention again because this time he wouldn't be able to save me. His nagging drowned out her voice, and even though I was inches from doing something, the voice convinced me I would regret so I stayed down.

"Harry needs to learn to control his temper. If he doesn't, then he's going to keep on getting mad and he's going continue to snap at the people around him."

"I've noticed." I also, by chance, have come to notice the temper Percy pointed out. Too bad he didn't mention how cute Harry looked when he was mad because he was really cute.


	9. A Lover's Quarrel

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

Pre-Chapter Wind - During breakfast, Noel receives a letter from her friends back in America. They tell her they are coming one day after her birthday to spend one month at Hogwarts with her. Harry lands himself another weeks of detention in DADA while Noel does not.

-A Lover's Quarrel-

* * *

I walk down to the Great Hall alone to eat breakfast. I notice the trio was already there, having left without me, and see that Harry was fuming to himself off on the side. I could sympathize because I would be fuming if I had detention again. I sit beside him and begin to make myself something to eat while Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet and Ron was attacking his oatmeal. I turn to Harry and decide I might as well ask how he is. What's the worse that could happen?

"Hey Harry. How was your morning?" I ask after a bite of my bagel covered in cream cheese.

"How was my morning? My morning was bloody fantastic! Thanks for asking." He says sarcastically.

"Well I-" I start. Should I back away? How do I answer that? "That's er-good?"

"Really Noel? My morning looks good? If it was, then wouldn't I look happy?" Uh-oh...wrong answer.

"You said-" Just shut up and run Noel! Shut up and run!

"Do I look even remotely happy right now? Do I?"

"N-" Why aren't you listening to me! Get out of there. Run for your life while you still can!

"Because I'm not! There! Now that you've found out that my morning was awful, why don't you take your snippy cheery attitude and give it to someone who gives a damn." Harry snaps. See, you should have left because now he's pissing you the hell off.

"What did you just say?" I ask, with a glare working its way onto my face. "Would you mind repeating it to me, because I'm not sure I heard you right the first time." Yes, I'll give him a chance to take it back. I'm not pissed enough to do anything to him just yet.

"I know heard me, so I'm not going to bother repeating it for you." His voice was lowered a bit, but the anger still evident in his eyes. So it was going to be like that huh? Consider your chance come and gone.

"You know what Potter? You-you're just-you raving lunatic." I hit him in the face with the rest of my cream cheese bagel and run out of the Great Hall so fast, I was like a blur. That really sucked. Not that Harry got hit with my bagel since he deserved it, but when I hit in him the face with it I lost my breakfast. It was his fault anyway. He didn't have to react that way towards me at all and I gave him an unspoken chance to save himself that he refused to take. Now I had to suffer...great, just great.

* * *

I was in my secret hiding spot above the Great Hall playing my violin that I conjured when the bell rings.

"Shit." I swear, popping my violin away. I grab my school bag and jog off to Charms. I slide into my seat silently while not looking at the heathen occupying the seat next to mine.

"Hey Noel-" Harry starts. "Noel, I need to talk to you."

"No." I say, shifting my body so that I didn't have to look at him. He taps me on the shoulder to get my attention. "Don't touch me."

"Come on. I'm sorry." He whispers. I scoff, still not looking at him. He grabs my elbow and forces me to face him.

"Hey! I said don't touch me. What part of 'Don't touch me' didn't you understand?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I had a really rough morning this morning and I'm really sorry for taking it out on you, but you wouldn't look at me. I'm really sorry."

"Why do I find it so hard to believe that you're really sorry this time? All I did was ask you how your morning was and you bite my freaking head off. You know you're not the only person in the world whose ever had a rough morning, but you're the only person I've seen to blow up at a person for it. Percy was right about you. Maybe I should just stop being nice and funny to you all together shouldn't I? Then you'd realize that you liked the nice me and stop treating me like crap."

"I do like the nice you a lot." Harry says earnestly. "It's just, after what happened yesterday with Umbridge, I admit I was mad you didn't stick up with me more than you greeting me this morning while I was obviously not in a good mood."

"Didn't you even think about how much I wanted to stick up for you? I would have loved to jump up and set her straight, but this nagging voice told me not to and for you to be mad at me for not having jumped up to join you really pisses me off." I yank my elbow back and turn away to ignore him again. Serves him right.

"But Noel-"

"Leave me alone jerk." I growl and he sighs.

"Are you two finished or can I start class?" Flitwick asks us from his desk. We look around and realize that our voices raised past whispering and the whole class had just heard our dispute just now. I turn bright red. Could this get any worse?

"Sorry Professor." We apologize.

"Good. Now that your lover's quarrel is over, we can finally begin our lesson." Flitwick says. The class explodes with laughter at our expense. Yup, it just got worse.

"We aren't lovers." We say, extremely embarrassed.

"Exactly. How can anyone love her?" Harry says and I whirl around to glare at him. How can anyone love me? "Wait, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was-"

"How can anyone love me?" I scoff at his foot in mouth comment. "I could say the same about you, Mr. Always Moody." I tell him through gritted teeth. "How can anyone love you when they have to walk on egg shells all the time around you in fear of the slightest things setting you off on a rampage."

"Well, you're lanky." Harry says darkly.

"You're even more lanky than I am and your hair is always messy like you get electrocuted every morning after waking up. It's so abnormal. Do you even own a hairbrush? If you do then do you want me to teach you how to use it?" I ask. Even more laughter fills the classroom, with Harry and I now glaring at each other angrily.

"Yes, I do own a brush."

"Then did it get lost in that forest you call hair of yours?"

"No. My hair, like you, is always extremely stubborn with me no matter what I do." Harry says.

"You're even more stubborn than me. Wahhh I got detention. Wahhh I had a rough morning. Poor Harry Potter. Do you want to know how not to get a detention? Stop blowing up at everyone unless you are just as stupid as you are stubborn."

"Real mature Noel. One minute you're hot, one minute you're cold, and the next you're not talking to me anymore. Ron snaps at you and you're making fun of him, but when I snap at you I get the silent treatment. What is that?"

"The difference between you and Ron is that with Ron, I know I'm asking for his anger. With you, all I have to do is ask how your day was and you get pissy at me. I'm getting really tired of it Harry."

"I said I was in a bad mood, something that should of warned you to stay away from me just by looking at me." He insists.

"So what? I'm not always in a good mood, but I wouldn't do that to you. It makes me question my friendship with you."

"I'm was thinking the exact same thing around the time you hit me in the face with your bagel this morning." We glare at one other angrily one more time before huffing and turn away from one another.

"If you both keep arguing, then you will both get detention. You can finish this lover's spat after class. Now, today we are doing the Impedimenta spell. This spell slows an advancing object. Team up with a partner and make one of you come up to the desk to get a beanbag. Then go back to your groups and throw the beanbag at each other. If the spell is performed correctly, then the beanbag should slow down in midair." Flitwick says.

"Be my partner." Harry says, standing up while pulling me up with him. That motion jostles me around in the process.

"Why?" I ask fiercely and push away from him.

"So I can throw a beanbag at you. It'll be a laugh."

"Ha! I'll be the one laughing since you'll be the being hit with the beanbag." I say, whipping out my wand and Accio the beanbag to us. "I bet I could get it first try." I say dropping the beanbag in his outstretched hand.

"And if you don't?" Harry asks raising a brow.

"Then I'll be your slave for a month."

"So if you do then I have to be your slave for a month?"

"No. You have to learn to control that temper of yours because I'm tired of it." I say. "Fair enough?"

"Deal. It's not like you'll get it anyway." Harry smirks, getting ready to throw. I take my stance and Harry throws the beanbag at me.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" I shout and the beanbag slows so much that it stops in midair. Ron walks over and pokes it with his wand, but it stays hovering in midair. Yup, everyone look at my awesomeness and be awed.

"Wonderful Noel. Brilliant. The force of your spell froze the beanbag. Twenty points for the Gryffindor House." Flitwick squeaks happily.

"Did I forget to tell you I mastered this spell already? Oops." I smile at him devilishly. It was like I ended up not being angry after I stopped the beanbag. I think it was because even with him supposedly being angry with me right now, the awe he showed when I stopped that beanbag was pretty nice to see directed towards me. Also, winning a bet would make anyone feel better.

"Wow. That was amazing." Harry admits sheepishly.

"AND she's earned back the points you got docked from us this morning and yesterday." Hermione chimes in.

"Yeah...I'm sorry about earlier." Harry apologizes again. "I really didn't mean to bite your head off like that or getting mad for expecting you to fight all my battles with me. It's really not your job to."

"You are forgiven." I say. "Sorry about the whole name calling arguing stuff. I'll try not to overreact over stuff like that anymore, though it'll take a while because I tend to overreact a lot. I promise I'll try though as long as you try too because I really meant it when I said I was tired." Three strikes and he's out.

"I promise I'll try and I'm sorry about the name calling as well." He says. "Friends again?"

"Friends." I grin.

"Kids these days." We hear Flitwick sighs. We laugh and get back to practicing the spell.

* * *

I wait up with Hermione after dinner, doing homework and watching her get a bowl of strained and pickled murtlap tentacles ready for Harry to return from detention. He was going to need it for his hand.

"So...you're going to ask him about starting the DADA group tonight aren't you? I can tell that you are. That's why you're getting the bowl ready for him, like you're going to soften him up and get ready for the kill. You are so devious." I tease. She grins at me. "Do you need me to be here? I'm a good persuader as you've had firsthand experience in my persuading tactics." Well, she's experienced one version of it anyway.

"I remember, but no, I think I got it handled. You can go to bed now if you want." Hermione says.

"Thank you thank you. I'm not good with blood. I care, but I really don't want to see or smell blood. I get woozy and I change colors sometimes like a chameleon." I say greatful that I wouldn't have to be around to witness the bloody mess that will be Harry's hand when he returns later.

"Okay okay." She laughs. "Go on before he gets here or then I will see you turning colors."

"Alright, but if you need the big guns then you know who to call. Besides, Harry owes me lots, so if he doesn't give in at first then I'll get him for you." I laugh before skipping off to bed.

* * *

**AN**: Thank you to everyone whose been reading and commenting. It makes me happy to hear that you've been enjoying the reboot. I've been enjoying rebooting it, looking back, seeing what I wrote, and exclaiming to myself every now and then 'Oh my god Nags, why the hell did you write it like that?' and 'What? What? What the hell? That didn't need to be put there. Take it out before someone sees...oh wait, they've already seen it'. It's really fun, so thank you for having fun with me as I continue to reboot the story.


	10. A Birthday Celebration

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter or the Flintstones

Pre-Chapter Wind - Noel and Harry have a bad morning resulting in a bagel to Harry's face. They have a go at each other in Charms, which leads to a lot of shouting. They become friends again when Harry shows how amazed he is in how Noel performed the Impedimenta spell. Hermione tells Noel she's going to try to convince Harry to lead their new DADA group.

-A Birthday Celebration-

* * *

The next two and a half weeks passed by without a thought. I was always running around doing errands for Hermione, being wrapped up with school work, building my budding friendship with Fred, and getting ready for my boys to come. Then one morning the same owl from before arrives. I take the letter and speed around looking for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were in the Library looking up things. Lately Hermione has been asking Harry a lot about the DADA group. She, to my dismay, had not once asked me to help break the ice of that which is Harry Potter. I bet if it were me, he'd have cracked the first time. I'm the one who re-cracked Severus Snape. I think Harry Potter would have been a piece of cake for me, except she wouldn't ask for my help.

"So about the DADA-" Hermione starts as soon as I arrive to the Library.

"Fine. I'll come, but I don't want to." Harry says, giving in after she brought it up for the hundredth time today.

"He finally said yes. Yay Hermione." I cheer softly as I sat down in the free seat beside Ron. I was proud of her perseverance on the matter, but I think I would have gotten him to agree the first night of given the chance. "So I got another letter from my friends. Wanna hear it?" I ask. They nod and I go on to read the letter out loud.

* * *

Dear Noel,

Today is the thirtieth and we'll be there tomorrow. We hope you haven't forgotten about us. Your boys miss you. Why didn't you write us back? Are you too busy hooking up with the guys there that you can't even write us a single letter? Oh and my Cousin wants to know… and this is her words not mine… if you met hotty mc Harry Potter yet? I promise I'll leave her home when we come there.

P.S. You better have been practicing, cause if not, all of us will be playing in the nude. I bet those British girls would love to see our stuff. And when I say all of us, I mean you too.

Peace out,

David (this one is all me, you got that Noel!)

((Except the hotty mc Harry Potter part. I would never EVER go there. You know I love my women too much.))

* * *

"For crying out loud." I say, blushing a bit. "I don't want them running around in their birthday suits. I don't want to be running in my birthday suit."

"So what are you going to say?" Harry asks, staring at me intensely.

"About what?" I ask.

"About my apparent hotness." Harry grins. Hermione giggles and Ron high fives Harry.

"Hold your horses tiger… his Cousin is six. She thinks that Barney Rubbles looks rugged and he's a fictional character." I snort. "And the only reason she's sprouting that nonsense is because she has a Cousin like David, who thinks girls fall on their knees just to kiss the ground he's walked on because of his supposedly ungodly ravishing rugged good looks."

"What about you?" Harry asks jokingly.

"Me what?" I ask. "No, I don't fall on my knees for David. I wouldn't do that even if I was paid to do it. I know too much about him." I shiver as I feel goosebumps going up and down my spine. Yes, too much.

"No, I meant do you think I'm hot?" He asks with a very serious look on his face again, even though just a second ago he was joking. Why did it look like he wanted a serious answer?

"I prefer red heads." I joke with a wink at Ron. Hermione and Harry looks at me shocked while Ron sits there dumbfounded. "I was kidding." I laugh, like hell I was gonna give him a serious answer to what I thought of his 'hotness'. They start laughing after a while. Besides we, well at least Hermione and I, knows that Hermione likes Ron. I could just tell. We quiet down as Mrs. Pince, the Librarian, walks towards us.

"Noel, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you outside of the library now." Pince says. I get up and see him outside after I walk out of the Library.

"Granpi." I smile. "What's up?"

"As you know your friends will be here tomorrow. For the month they will be attending classes along with the schoolwork your school is sending with them. They don't know the part of having to attend classes. I didn't want to tell them because they seemed too excited for me to spoil it. I know you don't like surprises so that is why I'm telling you. Tomorrow when they arrive, I will have them sorted and then they will reside within the house they are sorted in for the month."

"Great."

"Also, you are excused from classes tomorrow to reunite with them. Have fun." Dumbledore says.

"Thank you Granpi. See you at dinner."

"I'll see you." He says. I walk back into the library to fined Harry and Ron packing up their backpacks already.

"Noel we're going to go practice. Want to come?" Harry asks. He hasn't asked me to come in a while. Something must be up. On the other hand I could watch or study. Watch Harry and Ron have a go at each other or study in a boring library. Watch Harry and Ron become sweaty or be in the library and maybe get a paper cut.

"Sure I'll come." I say, annoyed by the fact that all it took was sweaty guys to sway my mind away from a good book.

* * *

Neither Harry nor Ron got sweaty like I had hoped. I guess it was because it was getting colder since we were almost in October and the winter season was coming up. I lie in the sand at the bottom of the pitch by myself while the guys flew over head, bored out of my frickin mind, and wonder what I should wear for Halloween. I knew a couple of girls who were probably going to dress like sluts and try to pass it off as a costume. I knew I couldn't do that. Sure I'm used to wearing revealing clothes, but I still tend to get anxious if I'm wearing something that reveals too much thigh or arm. What if someone takes it the wrong way? What if a fan takes my picture and uses it to...help themselves? The possibilities were endless. Lost in my thoughts, I don't notice Harry or Ron landing on the ground and sneaking up to me.

"So Noel," Ron says plopping down next to me, sand hitting my jacket. "You have fun?"

"Lots, I'm just really tired." I yawn, actually thinking of bored instead of tired.

"Well it's getting late. We should go back." Harry says, excitement fills his voice. They are definitely up to something. I roll my eyes, getting up while dusting the sand off me, and follow the boys back up to the Common Room. As soon as the Portrait Hole opens, a loud noise erupts from the room. Oh my god! Gryffindor Common Room is being attacked! Voldemorts come to kill Harry and went through the Common Room to get him.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE HARRY! OUR COMMON ROOM IS GETTING ATTACKED! I'LL GO GET A TEEEEEEEEE-" I shout as a bunch of hands pull me inside and I'm showered with confetti. "WHAT THE HELL!" What sick idea does Voldemort have now?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOEL!" I hear yelling as wands around me were shooting sparkles, streamers, and bubbles into the air. It wasn't sounds of killing, but sounds of merrymaking because it's my birthday? What was today? September 30th. Damn, I forgot my own birthday. Fred and George lift me up of their shoulders and walks around the room.

"OH SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD GRYFFINDOR, OH SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD GRYFFINDOR, OH SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD GRYFFINDO-R THAT NOBO-DY CAN DENY!" Fred and George sings on the top of their lungs, extremely off key as they did, but making the occasion more funnier than it would have been singing it normally. They sit me down in front of a huge cake that was shaped into a number 15. The 15 cake that I was put in front of also happened to be in front of Harry opposite of me.

"Happy Birthday Noel. Make a wish." Harry smiles. I wish that Harry would…wait don't finish that wish! He's your friend Noel, so don't even think of him that way. Stop it. Ugh. I wish that Umbridge would get sacked in a humiliating way. I blow out the candles quickly.

"Okay lets eat!" I yell excitedly and the crowd cheers.

"Wait. Do you know it's British wizarding tradition to kiss the birthday girl?" Fred asks, coming up to me with that mischievous grin on his face that I've grown accustomed to already.

"I've never heard of-" Hermione starts. George covers her mouth with his hand from behind her and muffles out the rest of what she had said.

"You don't want to break tradition do you?" George asks, wearing a matching grin as Fred. "So pucker up and get ready to be planted one on."

"No one's kissing these virgin lips." I warn, ducking under the table and run around the Dormitory to avoid Fred as George kept his hand on Hermione's mouth. I end up tripping and land in Harry's arms just as I get to the stairs. How did he get there? He was strong for such a lanky looking guy. It must have been from all that Quidditch he's been playing.

"Enough guys." Harry says with a deep blush as he fends off Fred for me. "Let's go get some cake birthday girl."

"Sure thing Harry." I say with a grateful smile.

* * *

The party, which was mega super awesome by the way, lasts for almost the whole night. It would have lasted longer if people didn't start dropping like flies due to fatigue as the night wore on. At around one the day caught up to me and I realized how sleepy I was when Harry shakes me awake.

"Come on Noel. You don't want to sleep down here. I've done it before and it's not comfortable to wake up to." Harry says.

"You know, I wouldn't have minded kissing someone." I say sleepily to Harry, who was helping me up from the couch, and I let my head rest in the crook of his neck. "Bogus tradition or not."

"I can't carry you up to your room. I might drop you." Harry warns. I raise my hand as if to punch him hard in the chest. It was the greatest insult to a girl to call her to insinuate anything towards her weight.

"I'm not fat at all." I say, falling asleep.

* * *

**AN**: Happy (8 days late) birthday Noel! You would be, let's see, 32 this year. Wow...


	11. The Morning After

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter or that song Jump on it

Pre-Chapter Wind - Noel gets ready for her friends arrival to Hogwarts and learns they will be attending classes during their stay. Harry and Ron take Noel to the Quidditch Pitch. They return to the Common Room to find that the Common Room had put together a surprise party for Noel while Harry and Ron had distracted her. Noel falls asleep as Harry tries to help her to her dormitory.

-The Morning After-

* * *

I'm so uncomfortable, and yet not the same time. I just know that it's not my bed. I open one eye and check my watch. It's only 6:30...holy crap it's 6:30! I jolt awake, moving at super speed to get ready, not noticing Harry still sleeping on the couch where I just was. Wait a minute, that doesn't add up. I freeze and turn to look at him. He lifts his head and pats the empty space around him for a moment before rolling over to go back to sleep. That empty space beside him, I used to be on that empty space which means I had just slept with Harry for a night. HOLY SHIT! ME AND HARRY FRICKIN POTTER ON THE COUCH THE WHOLE NIGHT! Did I snore, or talk in my sleep, or drool? I've been known to talk in my sleep if I have too much sugar before bed. What if he heard something? I run all the way up the stairs and jump into my bed. Maybe I should avoid him today and talk to someone else in our house. I have other friends like Neville or Fred or Thomas. I mean really, who shares a couch with a person for the whole night? Who does that? I feel a hand prod me in the shoulder.

"Noel get up. It's 7:15 already." Hermione say. I hadn't realized that I laid curled up in bed for quite a while so I get up and finish getting ready. Hermione and I walk downstairs to find the boys waiting for us. Wait, I'm not ready to face him yet! I deserve a moment to come up with a plausible excuse as to why I wound up beside him last night.

"Took you guys long enough." Ron jokes.

"We can't all look like you can we?" Hermione jokes back coolly.

"Come on or we'll be late for breakfast." I urge, walking quickly out of the Common Room. Harry, noticing my haste to get away, keeps my pace easily.

"Hey, don't worry about yesterday. We were both tired and ended up on the couch together. Nothing happened." Harry says.

"I know nothing happened, it's just weird…"

"It's not weird at all. It was just two friends sharing a couch."

"Have you shared a couch with Hermione?"

"Well no, but I did sleep beside her in the Great Hall during third year in a sleeping bag if that helps."

"Not really. I'm just concerned about what I did in my sleep."

"It's not like you snored. You were pretty quiet compared to Ron and he sometimes jolts awake saying something about spiders making him tap dance."

"Thank god." I smile. We sit down at the table in the Great Hall and begin to eat when someone pokes me hard in the ribs. "I'm eating. Go away."

"If you say so Angel Face." A voice chuckles behind me. I whirl around and scream while vaulting into the boys outstretched arms. The arms pull me off the bench and twirls me around twice before setting me down.

"David!" I say. I had forgotten they were arriving today even though they had written me yesterday. I look around for the rest of the guys. Where are they?

"They're with Gramps and I came to get you." David says, as if he was reading my thoughts. "Let's get a move on. We've got four more guys who cant wait to see you." I grab my bag, waving goodbye to the trio, and let David drag me off to Granpi's office.

"Guys!" I yell as we enter his office.

"Noel." They say running to me and I give each of them a hug.

"I missed you all." I say, looking at each of them. David has light blond/brown hair, green eyes, and he was athletic like me because he's the Chaser on our team back home. Derek has tidy medium length hair and warm brown eyes. He's the quiet one, none of us knows the reason why except that he just is, who was easy to be around with. Jake has honey blond hair and blue green eyes. He was athletic also because he was the Keeper and team captain of our team. Richie and Drew are twin brothers with dyed different hair colors. Richie keeps his his hair a shocking white color while Drew keeps his hair deep black color even though their natural hair color is dark brown with eye colors of misty grey, both are Beaters of our team. These guys are my pals, my buddies in mayhem, my friends, and my family. "I was so worried about you after I left. Then I got your letter and felt relieved and I would have written back, sorry about that."

"We understand. Your Gramps explained how busy you were with school." Drew says.

"That's no excuse." I say. "I just feel so guilty."

"We can't let you perform with us later if you feel guilty babe, it's not a good look on you." Richie chuckles.

"And maybe I don't want to perform…" I mumble.

"You're performing and that's the end of it." Jake says in his stern leader voice. I groan. I hate that tone of voice he uses because it makes it hard for me to try to defy him.

"Well aside from that, we also received the bad news about school." David says, while Drew and Richie groans.

"Yes, it's time to be sorted into your houses that you will be staying in for the month." Dumbledore says. The boys and I sit down. Dumbledore puts the hat on each of them. Drew, Richie, and David ended up in Gryffindor, Derek in Hufflepuff, and Jake in Ravenclaw. "Well, you can plan what you will be doing in here until after lunch. Then set up in the Great Hall just before dinner. I will be off in the kitchens for now and then I will have a quiet lunch with Severus in his office. I need to talk with him about a few things." Dumbledore says, leaving us. We all turn to Jake, who was the brains of our band, as he pulls out a folder from his work bag. He brings that bag every where he goes. I bet he would bring it into the afterlife if he could.

"Okay group, I already have the song list for both tonight and Halloween, along with who with who will be singing them with the music sheets, and costume ideas that Noel will make. Also, Noel always knows how to make our shows better with her special effects so she will be doing that. Here are the song packs you guys can memorize for tonight while Noel and I get the costumes ready." Jake says handing us each a pack, mine bigger than their packs.

"OH YES FEARLESS LEADER!" Drew and Richie jokes, giving Jake a salute before opening their packs. I open mine and groan for a second time.

"What the hell Jake? Why am I in six songs out of eight?" I ask.

"Well you've been gone on vacation for a while so…don't give me that look. Okay onward to the costumes. The Halloween ones are already taken care of. I had them custom made. For tonight I had Louise back at home, she is our costume designer that we hired, to come up with a hard copy of the costumes for you to give you an idea make. Louise is very efficient, but we missed you...and your food our little angel." Jake says while ruffling my hair. I roll my eyes. It's always the food with the boys. Our group was called 'Heaven's Little Devils' and somehow I was their angel no matter how many pranks I pulled with them. I open my pack and find the design sheets.

"You're kidding right?" I ask.

"What?" Jake asks.

"Look at it. I'm going to look so out of place of how I usually dress nowadays." I complain while looking at it. It was a black sleeveless hoodie dress, red camisole, red and white stripped knee highs, and black converse shoes design. OH, and of course bling. A girl's best friend is her bling bling. What was wrong with it was how much arm and thigh it showed since it stopped mid thigh length.

"I think it looks cute." David comments after walking over to us to look over my shoulder and take a peek at the design. Of course he wouldn't see the problem since it was a little more than what I used to wear when we had gigs back home, but wearing this now would seem too much skin too soon.

"Well if it's so cute then you wear it." I say.

"You know I would, but that's a girls costume and I don't have your legs for it." David smirks. The boy's design was simple black dress shirts, black dress pants, black converse shoes, blings, and red belts.

"Your costume is more wearable than mine. You know I have to still go to this school after you guys leave." I whine.

"I don't understand why you can't just wear it…for us. Please. You haven't dressed up for us in ages because you haven't been home in ages." David whines back, building me a hypothetical coffin.

"I miss looking at my angel's legs, but you flew so far away from us that we can't see you every day like we used to." Drew says, lowering me in that hypothetical coffin.

"Me too, it sucks that our only angel is gone and we're stuck looking at each other." Richie says, slamming the lid shut and the three of them proceed to bury me in guilt.

"FINE, but I'm not going to be happy about it. If I get mobbed by some perv later on then it's all on your heads." I grumble. They always know how to push my buttons just right to get me to do anything for them.

"As long as you smile while performing tonight, that's all that matters to me." Jake says.

"Oh of course I'll be smiling." When I strangle the five of you to death later. Sure Derek is not saying anything, but his eyes spoke volumes and right now he's agreeing with them.

"Great, now all this haggling with you over costumes has made me hungry." David says, looking at me.

"So?" I ask, knowing where this was headed.

"Can't our little angel make her boys something to eat?" David asks.

"I don't feel like making anything after what just happened, so no." I say bluntly.

"Derek, make Noel make us something to eat."

"I guess I'm hungry too." Derek speaks up. See, always the right buttons.

"Fine." I concede. I always had a soft spot for Derek. Mostly it was because people weren't so nice to him when he first joined our group because they thought we had enough guys already with the twins, David and Jake. They wanted another girl instead, but we wanted Derek. I didn't care what they thought because Derek was a perfect addition to our group. Anyway, I began to be extra nice to make up for them not liking him and I kept at it even when people accepted him as a member. I snap my fingers and trays of sandwiches appear and jugs of juice with mugs. As we eat in silence, we hear the lunch bell ring for the end of lunch. Funny, I didn't even hear it for the start of lunch. We finish eating and I snap away the trays.

"We're going down in a few minutes. After that, we'll get dressed and do a rehearsal before dinner." Jake says.

"Sir yes sir." I chime.

"Oh captain my captain." The guys cheer.

* * *

We have our wands out, moving the tables around the stage that Jake had designed, and I created. Basically, I was the brawn of the group.

"Quietus." I say, raising my wand in the air, so that the rest of the school wouldn't hear us practicing. Jake hands me the costume designs, and I pop them on us, feeling really uncomfortable with the dress. It's so short that I can feel a breeze higher up my legs than I have come accustomed to and now the whole school with be able to see more of my legs than they are accustomed to. If I do a flip then they might look under my skirt. Note: do not do a flip tonight or I will die. If I accidentally do a flip, I will still die, but at least I'll die wearing clean underwear. After putting on a little make-up, I decide to calm down and find my happy place…in the North Tower...the Common Room...on the couch...with Harry. Okay, stop now. That's a little too specific for a happy place. How about at the lake? Yes, the lake on a Sunday morning sitting on a log. Now that's very peaceful. I can feel myself relaxing now, and then the bell rings. I think I'm going to be sick. That peaceful dock is too far gone now, so I pace around, listening to everyone eat dinner. They must be curious about the stage. Minutes later, Jake calls us to a huddle.

"Remember that just because this isn't a sanctioned event of ours, it doesn't mean I don't expect the best from each and every one of you." Jake says. "But even so, we should still have fun because we are at our best when we're together and doing what we enjoy to do. All for one,"

"And one for all." We recite. Jake goes over and nods to someone, I assume to Dumbles, to tell him we were ready to begin.

"Students and Teachers of Hogwarts," I hear Dumbledore start. I assumed correct. "I'd like to introduce the band that will be playing for us for Halloween this year. All the way from America, they are…Heaven's Little Devils." Dumbledore introduces us. We run onto the stage after a thunderous applaud and start the first chords to Jump On It – Hogwarts edition. During the whole performance, I felt really jittery with the school's eyes on us. After the last song, it was finally over, and the school cheers us on as we exit the stage. We wait a while, hydrating up, before I go over to where the Gryffindors were sitting, just to see how they were taking this other side of me all in.

"Hiya." I greet them with a huge grin on my face.

"Noel, you were amazing." Hermione says. "What is it that you aren't amazing in?"

"Well… I am afraid of spiders. Does that count?" I ask.

"Yes that counts." Ron says abruptly. I look at him curiously. So I'm guessing the tap dancing spiders was not a happy dream of his.

"And your outfit is so cute." Hermione says.

"Really cute." Fred says, making me blush. "Hello Noel's legs. I don't believe we've met." He says and I roll my eyes. "Will I be able to continue this conversation with you up in the Common Room? I'm acquainted with Noel the person but I'm really liking Noel the legs."

"Stop it."

"But I don't want to when teasing you like this makes you blush so much."

"Geez, you're just as bad as my boys. No wonder I like having you around a lot and as thrilling as my legs would love to continue this conversation with you, I have to stay and clean up after everyone leaves."

"Then we better go because the sooner we leave, the sooner you can come up." Fred says with a wink. I push him playfully as the group gets up to leave before I go back to the stage to see David joking with Richie and Drew.

"Hiya guys." David jokes, sitting down while twirling his hair with his fingers with knees together like a girl.

"Noel you're so cool. I'm glad I got to see you sing. Can I hold your hand?" Drew says, reaching for David.

"Harry." David giggles.

"Noel." Drew gushes.

"Harry."

"Noel."

"I didn't even introduce you guys to Harry yet and he didn't even say anything to me when I got there. If anything, Fred seemed more interested in my legs than Harry did." I fume, blushing even more than before.

"Fred openly flirting with you looks like a usual occurrence, meaning he needs to have a talking to from us sometime soon." Drew says. Dear lord, not this again.

"But we could tell Harry was Harry Potter because of his famous lighting bolt scar. Besides, they weren't wrong in their depiction of you two considering how he was staring at you." Richie points out. He was? "And you kept sending glances at him all during our performance." I did that? Really?

"Where are Derek and Jake?" I ask suddenly, changing the subject away from Harry and I.

"They went to find people in their house to walk with them. We stayed to clean up and we have you to walk us to Gryffindor." David says. Once everyone is gone, I clean up with a snap of my fingers and lead them to the Gryffindor Tower. I see everyone lounging around the Common Room and realize they must have been waiting for us.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville this is David, Drew, and Richie. The other two who isn't in our house are Derek and Jake." I say, introducing them to everyone.

"Which houses are they in?" Hermione asks.

"Derek's in Hufflepuff and Jake's in Ravenclaw." I say, watching my old friends start to mingle with my new friends. What a way to end the day.


	12. Confessions From A Friend

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

Pre-Chapter Wind - Noel wakes up and comes to the realization that she spent the night sleeping beside Harry. Harry assures her nothing happened which makes her feel better. During breakfast, one of Noel's friends comes to get her. Her friends are sorted and they perform in front of the school together.

-Confessions From A Friend-

* * *

"Ewww Filch was sniffing you. Gross…unless…" I say, leaning toward Harry to take a sniff. He smelled like soap. "You smell clean to me." I say.

"Of course I do. I took a shower this morning." Harry says.

"With soap?"

"Yes with soap."

"And shampoo?"

"Yes Mom." Harry says, looking annoyed.

"Mom my ass." I retort. "If I'm anyone's Mom, I'm my guys Mom and Hermione is your Mom hands down."

"Speaking of your guys, where are they?" Hermione asks.

"Oh, they're off exploring Hogsmeade on their own since Dumbledore gave them permission. They said they would meet us at the Hog's Head. Dumbledore gave me my permission too since he is my guardian at the moment." I say, but I didn't need to go exploring anywhere in Hogsmeade since Fred and I have already done that together.

"We aren't going to the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asks.

"Hermione didn't tell you?" I ask. "Hermione, I thought you were going to tell him."

"Tell me what? Aren't we going to the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asks.

"No…you see the Three Broomsticks is really crowded and we don't want to be overheard by anyone, so I told everyone to meet us at the Hog's Head for the meeting." Hermione says as we make our way through Hogsmeade to the Hog's Head, which left me regretting Hermione's choice of meeting spots. I'd rather go to the Shrieking Shack than here, but I'd have to deal with it since everyone was already meeting us at the Hogs Head. The place looked like it had been soaked in water and left to grow moldy and grungy, but at least we knew it was safe. I groan to myself as we walk in the dingy bar, it's just so dingy.

"Noel!" David calls and waves at me from a table he and the guys were sitting at. I walk over to them.

"Hi. Were you guys waiting long?" I ask.

"No, but we did hear some interesting news about someone you know." Richie grins.

"You found out some gossip about someone I know?" I ask. "Who did you find what about?"

"Well, we heard some gossip about a few people actually, but we'd never spill the beans." Drew says. I roll my eyes at him and look around. There was a lot of people here. Some I knew and some I didn't. No Slytherins though, no surprise there.

"Er Hello…you know why you're here. Harry-" Hermione starts and Harry interrupts her with a cough. "…I mean I had the idea that it would be good if we learned how to study DADA for real. That means us actually learning how to do it with our wands. We aren't learning anything in class, so why don't we teach ourselves how. I know I want to be trained properly how to defend myself because Voldemort is back." Hermione says. A couple people shrieked, yelped, twitched, and even shuddered. I knew why, but it seemed pretty stupid to be scared over a name. It's just a name and it's not like you summon him to your side instantly upon saying his name. I thought Voldemort was a funny name. Heh Voldymorty. Voldswagon. Very funny.

"How do you know he's back? There wasn't any proof." A boy says.

"Dumbledore believes it-" Hermione begins.

"Dumbledore believes him." The boy says, nodding to Harry. Why shouldn't he? There was no reason not to.

"Who are you?" Ron asks, quite rudely in my opinion since he didn't need to stoop down to what's his faces level.

"Zacharias Smith and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back." The what's his face, now to be revealed as Zacharias Smith, says.

"This is boring. Wake me up when it's over." I yawn, putting on a pair of sunglasses from my pocket and doze off. I wanted to show some support, but I didn't see the point in listening to this meeting if I already said I would join in. The meeting was more to convince everyone else to join in. I was really off in the land of behind my eyelids when someone nudges me awake.

"Upsie daisy Noels. We're going up to sign our names now." David says, pulling me out of my seat to the front. Almost everyone had left except for the boys and the trio.

"That went well. Don't you think so Noel? You looked so transfixed." Hermione asks excited. David snorts.

"What I heard was…er…very inspirational. Made me want to join up for the cause even more." I say slowly. I can't let her find out that heard absolutely nothing. She'll flip her lid and then some.

"What about you and Cho?" Hermione asks, turning to Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks quickly. A little too quickly if you ask me. Who was this Cho? She's that Asian girl right. I think she was the only Asian girl in Hogwarts other than Su Li of course.

"She couldn't keep her eyes off of you." Hermione comments. Man, I shouldn't have taken that nap. I missed a lot. I speed up a bit and walk into someone. The person turns around and smiles.

"Sorry for bumping into you Fred." I apologize.

"How did you know it was me?" Fred asks as Hermione, Ron, and Harry catches up with us.

"I think I know you well enough by now to tell the difference between you and George."

"Well...how?"

"If you must know then I will tell you. The tones of your eyes are different. You may look alike, but you don't always think alike and you can tell how a person thinks by looking into their eyes in my opinion. I can also tell you are you by the way you smile. You have a stronger personality than George so you have a stronger smile than him, even when you are pretending to be one another." I point out. "Plus your voices are slightly different so anyone who knows you should be able to tell the difference and if they don't then they suck." I poke Fred, making him blush. How could anyone not tell them apart? I guess I just know people.

"And it took you a month to figure that out?"

"It took me two weeks with you to figure that out." I correct him.

"My Mother has known me all my life and she still sometimes forgets." He mutters to himself softly so that all I could catch was 'Mother' and 'life'.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"If you're not busy, do you want to go to Madam Puddifoots with me for coffee?" Fred asks from out of the blue. We haven't been there before since we went to the Three Broomsticks last time. While we're there, maybe Fred can tell me what had happened in the meeting.

"Sure." I say, linking arms with him. "Bye guys." I wave to them. Richie and Drew were sniggering and Jake was giving them a stern look. I wonder what that was for. I follow Fred to a small teashop that looked cute, but really girly. We take a seat at a small circular table near the window.

"What can I get you m'dears?" Madam Puddifoot asks, coming to our table.

"Two coffees please." Fred says, before turning to stare out the window.

"So, where did you go before the meeting?" I ask. Fred turns from staring out the window to pick up a bag at his feet.

"I had to buy something with George and Lee." He sets the bag down and it gives a small quiver before going still. "So what did you think of the meeting and what Harry said?"

"Well…to be honest, and don't you laugh, I didn't hear a word he said cuz...I sort of...fell asleep." I say and Fred bursts out laughing, causing tables near us to turn from what they were doing to stare at us. "Stop laughing! Hermione thought Harry really hypnotized me with his words."

"And I think it's hilarious finding out that he actually hypnotized you to sleep."

"Fred! I'm serious. What did I miss?" I ask as his laughter dies down.

"You didn't miss much. It was mostly this annoying prat who wanted to know what really happened last year from Harry. Then everyone started saying all these accomplishments Harry went through over the years, you know the whole shebang." Fred says, explaining what had went on in the meeting I slept through.

"Great. Now I know what to say to Hermione if she asks again. Anyway, did you have anything that you wanted to talk to me about other than to ask me for coffee for?" I ask.

"I couldn't just ask you out for coffee for no reason?"

"You could have, but there was a reason you asked me here instead of the Three Broomsticks for coffee."

"It's cute and you're cute."

"You're not wrong about that."

"And maybe…" Fred starts trying to find the right words to say. "...you see-" Madam Puddifoot returns with our coffees. I add in six spoons of sugar and take a gulp. Mmmmmm coffee. I was tall enough so who cared if it stunted my growth. I watch Fred, who doesn't move to touch his coffee, and realize something was different.

"Fred?"

"-Noel, I realized that I-" He starts. I set my coffee down and try to figure out what he wanted to say without him having to say it. He looked like he wanted to say something really badly to me, but he was holding himself back from saying it. He was acting really odd, nothing like I've seen him be like before.

"Come on and say it. What happened to the super funny Fred that I know and like? He doesn't know how to hold anything back."

"Noel, I like you." He says, blushing.

"I like you too Fred." I say.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. You're smart, funny, and not to mention a totally great guy."

"Great." A few minutes past before what just happened sets in. Fred said he likes me and I said I like Fred. Wait what? Did I say what I think I just said?

"Wait, when you said you-that you-did you mean that you like me like me?" I ask, pointing at myself. I never noticed and for a person who knows him, I did not know about this. He was being serious when he hit on me all those times and called me attractive? Is that why Richie and Drew were laughing, because it must have been one of the gossip they heard about today? Fred wasn't bad looking himself and he's great like Harry. Hey! Why did I think of Harry just then? Fred tells me he likes me and I'm thinking of Harry. Does this mean that I have a possible crush on Harry? It does explain why I tend to over react when Harry is involved, but he's not the one in front of me confessing at the moment. Fred was, not Harry.

"I've liked you for a while now, I just didn't realize how much I really liked you until today." Fred says. A while? He's liked me for a while?

"Really?" A while is a long time.

"Yeah. Will you consider going out with me? You don't have to answer now if you're not ready because we have time. I just wanted to get it out in the open since we like each other." I nod and finish my coffee. What do I do? How am I supposed to break it to him that I can't go out with him because I think I like Harry?

* * *

**AN**: It's late at night and I'm uploading this chapter. What can I say? It was a long day and today was the deadline for chapter 12. I hope you enjoy it.

**AN2**: And don't give up for all you Harry/Noel shippers or don't get too excited Fred/Noel shippers because even I don't know how it's gonna turn out in the endgame anymore. -Shock- I don't know? Yes, it's true that I don't know...yet that is the way it is for now because I'm enjoying re-building the foundation of amor and I hope you are enjoying re-reading it. If you are then drop me a line, if you're not then drop me a line saying why you aren't.


	13. Her Answer

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

Pre-Chapter Wind - First meeting for the DADA club at the Hogshead and Noel falls asleep on it. Noel bumps into Fred on the way to avoid being questioned about the meeting by Hermione. Fred then asks her to Madam Puddifoot's to tell her he likes her and wants to go out with her.

-Her Answer-

* * *

Fred...Fred likes me...Fred likes me and asked me out yesterday, but what did I do in return? While finished our coffees, I felt awkward around him so much that I made myself look like a blubbering idiot talking nonstop about igloos and the issues of global warming. Then he walked me back to Hogwarts and after a shower, I fell asleep and completely forgot to think about what to say to him. The right thing would be to tell him the truth. The truth…the truth was that I, Noel Marie Dumbledore, like Harry James Potter and I wasn't sorry. Okay that was a lie. I was sorry. I was sorry for Fred and his feelings for me when I couldn't return those feelings back. So I get dressed and go downstairs to see Harry and Ron doing their homework. I bet Fred didn't put his homework off for last minute like they did. Why did I like Harry again?

"Ron…ha-have you seen Fred at all today?" I ask nervously, shuffling on the balls of my feet.

"Well he was taking a shower when I came down. Why?" Ron asks looking up from his parchment. Don't say that cause I know that in a few seconds I'm gonna think about him in the shower regardless of my feelings toward him because I'm a girl and a girl has needs. Suddenly, Fred comes downstairs into the Common Room with his hair still wet and a towel was draped around his shoulder. Yup, I'm already gone to the shower place now...

* * *

_Noel's Inner Theater_

"N-Noel. What are you doing in here? It's the guys loo." Fred says nervously, backing into the further corner of the bath from me. How did I get in here alone with him in the first place, I do not know, but I wasn't complaining one bit.

"It's not like I haven't been in here before. Look you missed a spot on your back. Let me get it for you." I say as a loofa suddenly appears in my hands.

"You can't do that."

"Why not? I'm offering to help you."

"I'm completely naked in here."

"Then I'll get naked too and join you so you won't be embarrassed. You wash my back and I'll wash yours." His face changes, as if he was considering it. "I'm a very dirty girl."

"Yes you are."

"Then it's settled." I say, reaching for the buttons of my shirt.

"Wait."

"Now what?"

"Let me help you with that."

"Looks like I'm only dirty one here." I laugh when-

* * *

"Hey Noel what's up?" Fred asks, snapping me out of my very dirty thoughts of us in the shower together. I huff silently. Yeah, he has to interrupt me just when it was getting good. Damn, what was I here for again? Oh right talking to Fred about yesterday.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask. "Like the alone private kind of talk." Harry now looks up from his paper.

"Why can't we talk in front of them? They're too busy attempting to do their homework that they won't have enough brain cells left combined to even know what we're talking about."

"Hey, we just might." Ron argues.

"Do your homework Ron." Fred says. Ron glares at him.

"We were here first. Why don't you go talk somewhere else like Noel suggested?" Ron grumbles. I sigh, walking over to Fred, and pull him roughly up the staircase to the first empty Boy's Dormitory.

"I'm really sorry about being rough-"

"That's okay. I like it rough." He teases, making me blush.

"Look, the reason I wanted to talk to you in private is to tell you I can't go out with you. It's not that I don't like you…because I really do. I told you twice yesterday...it's just that there's someone else that I feel for in the way you feel for me." I say softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Fred says, leaning against a bed frame. "Does he know?"

"No."

"Do you think he'd like you if you told him you liked him?"

"I don't know. He's hard to guess sometimes. Sometimes it seems like he likes me and sometimes he seems like he likes someone else." Like one minute he seems interested in me, and then once Cho is mentioned then I'm out of the picture.

"Well, if you want a guy to talk to other than my dimwitted brother and his dimwitted friend Harry, then you can talk to me." Fred says. I look at him, he looked so dejected even when he was trying to be supportive, and I rush over to pull him into a tight hug. This sucks. Why did I have to like Harry first when Fred was just as good and I know he actually likes me back? The Dormitory door opens and Harry stands in the doorway looking surprised.

"Oh sorry…I didn't mean to barge in. Drew said Derek was looking for you, but decided to go off to sleep somewhere quiet and Drew went to find Richie. Sorry again...for interrupting." Harry says, shutting the door. Drat. I pull away from Fred. It would have been dramatic if I ran after him, but what good will it do?

"He is such a git." I say, staring off at the door. Fred looks at me and I can practically see something clicking in that head of his.

"Oh I see. The one you're in like with is Harry." Fred guesses. I blush once more. "Bingo. You're right. He is a git, a git for not knowing you like him." Fred says, throwing his arm around my shoulders and I take in the warm familiar feeling I had from before again only this time I also felt closer to him than I was before.

"You know, I just realized that I think I like you more than I did before after this." I say.

"I know. I've been told I'm a smart, funny, not to mention a great guy." He jokes as we walk back downstairs to the Common Room laughing. "So I know where Derek is, but what are the other guys doing today?"

"They're spending their last free day out before school. Jake is probably in the library, David is most likely locked in one or two girl's loving embrace, and Richie and Drew are in the process of doing a well thought out practical joke on Filch and Mrs. Norris that will still get them caught no matter how well thought out their plans are." I say.

"How come?"

"They always have to brag or leave their signature behind on a practical joke of theirs. Trust me, it happens every single time."

"Well your friends last day sounds enjoyable. Want to try and do it too? Though I'm not saying that I haven't done it before with George because I've done it plenty with him." Fred grins at me. He was just as bad as me. Thanks to him I was now picturing him and George in a loving embrace of something more than brotherly love.

"Which part?" I grin back and playfully punch him in the arm.

"The last part. Get your mind out of the gutter." He says fluffing my bangs.

"It's been there for forever. Rain check?"

"Sure." He says, walking out the Portrait Hole and I plop on the open seat next to Hermione.

"Yes?" I ask Harry, who was staring at me. What was staring at me for?

"Nothing." He says, going back to his work.

"So you and my Brother." Ron says.

"Me and your Brother what?" I ask.

"You're dating." Ron says.

"Who said that?" I ask, staring very suspiciously toward my green eyed friend who was looking at everywhere except me now.

"Well Harry saw you two hugging." Ron mumbles turning back to his work.

"So if I hug someone I must be dating them? Is that it Potter? So if I were to hug Malfoy for example then does that mean we're dating too? Does it count with teachers too because I'm dying to hug Snape? And if I sleep with someone does that mean we're married?" I snap, turning on Harry. "Because then you and I would be married wouldn't we?"

"You what?" Hermione asks, dropping her book on the floor. "You used protection right? Teen pregnancy is an important issue you know. It's too bad they don't have classes for that issue here. Maybe I should bring it up with Dumbledore." She says calmly as she picks up her book and Ron's ears was turning from a faint pink to a darker red as the seconds wore on.

"It wasn't like that Hermione. Noel and I just shared a couch the night of her birthday because she was too tired and she refused to let go of my sleeve in her sleep, so I had no choice but to stay." Harry defends himself.

"You never said I did that." I accuse him. "You said nothing happened and yet now I look like some clingy person who wouldn't let go of you. Sure that sounds exactly like nothing."

"Nothing happened that night and I just said what I thought I saw. I saw you two hugging in an empty Dormitory after you wanting to talk privately with Fred with no one else around so what else was I to think? You don't have to be angry with me for making an honest mistake." Harry says.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm furious. I thought you knew me or I thought you would at least have the decency to come talk to me before sprouting rumors about me." I say, tears springing to my eyes as I run out the Portrait Hole all the way to the Dungeons. I just rejected a great guy for him! How could he be so thoughtless? I throw the door open to Severus's office, now brawling crazily. "I LIKE HARRY, BUT HE ACCUSED ME OF DATING FRED BECAUSE HE CAUGHT US HUGGING IN THE BOY'S DORMITORY ALONE!" I know I'm being a little dramatic at the moment with the yelling and the crying, but I can't help it. Harry is just so thoughtless.

"Okay. One, what were you doing hugging Mr. Weasley alone in the boy's dormitory? Two, WHAT!" Severus asks. "Not Potter. Anyone but Potter. Why not Longbottom? He's a blubbering mess at times, but he's a very nice boy compared to Potter. Potter?"

"YEAH AND I SAID IF I HUG MALFOY I MUST BE DATING HIM AND IF I SLEEP SOMEONE THEN WE'RE MARRIED AND I'VE ALREADY SLEPT WITH HARRY SO WE MUST BE MARRIED!" I continue yelling. How can he tell Ron and Hermione I'm dating Fred when it's him who I like?

"WHAT! YOU AND HIM? W-WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"ON MY BIRTHDAY. I WAS JUST SO TIRED THAT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING AND HARRY SAID IT WASN'T SUCH A BIG DEAL. HE SAID THAT FRIENDS DO IT ALL THE TIME!" I wail.

"HE SAID THAT? I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BOY!"

"It would have been a bigger deal if I made noises, but he said I was very quiet compared to Ron." I stop yelling because my throat was getting sore.

"Him and Weasley?" He asks, also in a normal tone.

"Yeah and once with Hermione in third year."

"Granger? Not her too. I thought she was smarter than that."

"Yeah her too, but I think he liked it better with me because he said Ron snores loudly."

"Snores? Now I'm confused."

"ME TOO!" I wail even more louder than before.

"Okay calm down. I'm right here." Severus says, waiting for me to calm down. "Now tell me what happened from the beginning." So I tell him what had happened all the way from my birthday until now. I even tell him about the meeting yesterday because I trusted him. He thinks about it for a minute before deciding to speak. "Here's what you do. You're not going to get emotional over everything those boys say because even they don't even know what they are saying. You know what's right and they're idiots. Then, no more being alone with them without Granger being there. I don't want to think about my precious Goddaughter and boys right now. Last, I want you visit me more often. You know I don't get that many students coming to talk to me, even though I like it like that, I miss having you here." Awww, he liked having me here. "Now do you want to help me get tomorrow's lesson ready to take your mind off this sticky subject?"

"Might as well."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

**AN**: Stay tuned for another chapter. :)


	14. Sir Snuffles

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

Pre-Chapter Wind - Noel realizes her feelings about Harry and immediately tells Fred the truth once they get alone. Noel hugs him, only to be barged in on by Harry. Fred finds out who Noel likes and even offers her someone to talk to if she needs. Noel gets into and argument with Harry about what he thought he saw going on between her and Fred, causing Noel to run off to Severus.

-Sir Snuffles-

* * *

I lather up my morning toast in jam, which actually makes it look like I'm having jam for breakfast with toast on the side, before shoving it in my mouth as I read the Daily Prophet. I was halfway through an article about a bunch of wizards in Animagus form studying muggle lifestyles undercover as pets when someone swipes the paper from my hands.

"I was reading that." I say, about to grumble to whoever stole my paper from me when I realize that it was just Harry. "Morning Harry."

"Morning." Harry says warily. He's probably expecting me to blow up like a volcano. He's so lucky I vented out most of my angst over him yesterday with Sev so that I didn't need to now.

"Did you want to read that? You could have waited until after I was done and I would have let you read it." I say, taking a different route than what he was expecting.

"I didn't want to read it." He answers, clearly shocked.

"Then why did you take it from me?"

"I wanted to get your attention, but it felt like you were ignoring me."

"How long we're you here for?"

"Ten minutes." He's been here for ten minutes? Really?

"Wow, I didn't even realize you were here. You could have just said something if you wanted to speak to me."

"So you weren't ignoring me then?"

"Why would I ignore you?"

"Because of what I said about you and Fred."

"I considered it, but then I changed my mind because you tend to say thoughtless things often without thinking due to a lack of a forebrain."

"Was that was supposed to be an insult?"

"If I wanted to insult you then I would say that it seems like you store treacle tart in your head where your brain is supposed to be."

"Okay, I get it. I'm not smart."

"It's good to know we're on the same page on that case and look on the bright side, at least you're smart enough to know you're not smart."

"Gee, thanks." He says sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Now can I have the paper back since you aren't going to use it?" I ask, and Harry hands me the paper back. "Thank you." I say, going back to my paper while glancing every now and then at Harry when he wasn't looking. You stupid thoughtless boy.

* * *

"Is Hedwig okay?" Hermione asks Harry on the way to Potions. What had happened was Harry's owl, Hedwig's, showed up in the middle of History of Magic and Harry left to take care of her somewhere. All we could figure out before he left was that she had gotten hurt by something.

"Where'd you take her?" Ron asks.

"To Professor Grubbly-Plank. There I met Professor McGonagall…and…" Harry tells us what had happened when he had taken to get Hedwig help. He ended up confirming that she indeed was attacked by something.

"Who was the letter from?" Ron asks.

"Snuffles."

"Your Godfather?" I ask curiously. They stare at me because what I had let slipped wasn't known by the general public. "What? Hello, you're looking at Dumbledore's Great Granddaughter here. It's not like he doesn't tell me anything." I tell them of the time Dumbledore and I were just reading in his office this summer and I read an article about Sirius Black in the Daily Prophet. I made a disbelieving scoff at the article, still finding his situation disbelieving after the project I during my second year, and that led to a talk which led to Dumbledore revealing to me that Sirius Black was Harry Potter's Godfather.

"How are we going to contact him to warn him now?" Hermione asks. We near the Dungeons and I hear a loud pompous voice that sounds an awful like Malfoy. We walk over to stand by David, Richie, and Drew to find that it was Malfoy doing the talking. HA! It was Malfoy.

"Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straight away. It'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor is allowed to keep playing. Won't it?" Malfoy gloats. I glare at him, clenching my fist. I think it was highly uncoincidental that she makes up this law about groups needing to get by her before being allowed to be a group anymore. It was really a guise about finding out about our meeting, meaning she knew about it somehow, meaning we all we on red alert.

"Ignore him. We're too mature for that." Hermione warns.

"You may be mature, but I'm not." I say, taking a few steps toward him. "Hey Malfoy, whose ass did you kiss to get that? Your Father's or the head toad herself? I bet it was both." I taunt him and my fellow Gryffindors sniggers. "You must feel so lucky since your team sucks and you'll need all the extra time to practice. Good for you since no amount of practice will ever make you good enough to beat the Gryffindor team on their worst day."

"Arthur Wealsey should be sacked." He continues on, pretending not to hear me to hide his embarrassment. "The Ministry has been wanting to do that for years. Potter and Dumbledore will be shifted off to St. Mungos. You know there's a special ward for people whose brain has been addled by magic." Malfoy says, making a grotesque face. Upon hearing his last sentence, Neville and I charge after him.

"You're going to wish you could go there if I leave anything of you left once I'm through with you." I threaten. Harry leaps forward at the same time as David, Richie, and Drew. Harry grabs me around the waist while David, Richie, and Drew get a hold of Neville. "Let me go, I could take them, I could take all three of them." I try to claw my way free when Ron grabs my wrist to hold them down so that I wouldn't hurt Harry in the process. I could have gotten away if I'd use my powers. The door to the class opens with a bang and Severus steps out.

"Fighting Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Bladshaw, Bladshaw, Woodland, Dumbledore." Severus sneers. Wow he was a good actor. "Ten points from Gryffindors. Release Longbottom and Dumbledore or it will be detention for the lot of you. Inside." Severus orders, eyeing from Harry's arm around my waist to Ron's hands holding my wrists to my side. If I wasn't so mad, I would have enjoyed this a lot, but I was too pissed. They let me go and I stomp into the dungeon. I knew Neville had a good excuse for his reaction since it was his parents who Malfoy insinuating about, I'm not entirely sure if Malfoy knew he was doing it or not though. For md, my Mom knew the Longbottoms before leaving to America and she liked them even though she didn't stay in contact when she left. Hearing what had happened to them through her letters to Sev, who I didn't know she was writing to at the time, had hit her hard. It hit me too because she told me they were a nice couple when they were in school with her, a bit stiff at time, but never judged her for her choice to be Severus's friend. The Longbottoms had a special place in my heart even though no one in their family realized it. Anyway, it wasn't my place to tell everyone else why we got so mad. Neville will tell people about his parents when he's ready and I'll be there to lend a hand when he does. "We are continuing with our strengthening solution today. You will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson and new students will have to team up with your classmates. Choose wisely for certain students in this class are not even up to accepted standards." Severus says, starting class. Umbridge, who was visiting this class as she did with Trelawney, sat in the corner taking notes. She soon gets up and walks to Severus and they walk around the room while Severus checked our progress on the potion. I could tell she was annoying him by the face he was wearing. He had his annoyed sullen face on instead of his annoyed teaching one. The face that pops up every time I asked him if he knew who my Father was or whenever he looked at Harry. I wanted to walk over and show her whose boss, but if Severus could holds his own against Voldemort then could handle Umbridge.

"Just a wiggle of your finger, light her robes on fire, and create a laugh for everyone since you're obviously dying to." Richie says, talking loud enough for our table consisting of David, Richie, Drew, and I to hear.

"Yeah, anything to get her away from your precious Godfather." Drew adds.

"How'd you know that and shhh! No one knows about that, but I was going to tell them soon." I hiss. I had been thinking about it a lot recently since they took to me being in a band pretty well, so what's a few more things being revealed?

"Your Gramps told us, but it was obvious by the way that he looked when lover boy and friend was all hands on you before class. He looked as though he love nothing more to shoot them, but he looks like he wants to shoot Harry all the time. Honestly, I don't blame him for wanting to jump the gun. You're like a dear sweet Sister to us that we witnessed growing up from training bras to push up bras." David joke, pausing to wipe a non-existent tear away from his eye. I roll my eyes before getting a whiff of something foul and stinky. The foul and stinky in question turned out to be Harry's Potion. Severus zeroes in on Harry before giving me a quick look as if to say '_I'm watching you this time_'. I just shrug and turn back to my nearly finished potion to put in the final touches. Sorry mate, everybody only gets one.

* * *

"I'm going to tell the trio about you and my power." I say during lunch in Sev's office. I was going to sit with Jake to start discussing Halloween more, but I needed to butter Sev up so I could get him to agree with me to allow me to go through with my plans. "Tonight is the night for me to tell them and the almost fight gave me the adrenaline to do it. So, could you please trust with me on this one. I don't want any secrets between us anymore, not with how close we've all been getting lately." I plead and give him my best wide puppy, double the power than the one I used on Hermione, stare. I could almost hear his will crashing to the floor.

"Your Mother did that to me all the time to get me to do things for her. I'd think by now I'd be immune but…" Severus sighs. "...if you must."

"I'll tell them not to treat you any different if that helps." I quickly hug him before running off to lunch.

* * *

I was lounging around the Common Room after dinner, doing my homework when Harry walks over to join me on the couch.

"Hey Noel. I brought you some dessert from the Great Hall." Harry says, depositing a cupcake on a napkin on the table in front of me.

"What's with the cupcake?" I ask, grabbing the dessert off the table and finish it off in two bites.

"I dunno...thought you'd like something sweet."

"And the extra cookies from lunch?" I still had them in my bag and they were still warm from the warming spell.

"I was going to eat them, but I decided to give them to you instead."

"Alright," I say, setting down my quill. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" He says, averting his gaze from mine.

"Why have you been stuffing me with sweets? What's next? You're gonna slip candy into my pocket on the way up the staircase before bed? What do you want that you feel the need to suck up to me for?"

"I felt bad."

"Why?"

"Because of yesterday." He says, glancing at Fred on the opposite end of the room with Lee and George.

"I told you that I'm fine about it."

"You said I was dumb and you changed your mind about ignoring me, but you never said you were fine about it."

"Well I am."

"It doesn't seem like you are. Honestly, this is much scarier than you being angry."

"You want me to be angry then? Why?" I ask, confused.

"Because it wasn't my business to go off talking about your personal life when I hate it when people do the same to me."

"If you hate it, then why did you do it to me?"

"I don't know." He says, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wasn't as surprised as I thought I would be of the idea of you two together, because Fred would treat you right, but I guess...I guess I was a little jealous as well." He was jealous? He thought Fred and I were together and he was jealous?

"You were jealous?"

"Yeah. When I saw you two together, I was jealous of how close you two seemed. You guys are always on good terms and I want that with you too, but my mouth keeps getting in the way. I can't help thinking that I keep pushing you away from me."

"You aren't pushing me away."

"But it seems like it." He says glumly.

"Look, what you and I have is definitely different from what Fred and I have, but that doesn't mean that I'm going anywhere or you're pushing me to away."

"Really? Like how?"

"I'll tell you something I've never even told Fred, but I'll say it when the Common Room's a little less packed."

"Is it big?"

"Really big." I could tell he looked more relieved than he had earlier today and although it felt good to clear the air and hear he was jealous at the same time, it still left me uneasy in a deep corner of my heart.

* * *

The Common Room clears down to just Hermione, Harry Ron, and I when I decide it was time.

"You ready Harry?" I ask.

"Ready for what?" Hermione asks.

"Noel is supposed to tell me something big." Harry says.

"You mean something other than being in a popular American band back home?" Ron asks.

"Bigger…Severus Snape is my Godfather and I don't hate his guts." I say in one go,.

"NOOO!" They say in shock.

"That's not possible." Hermione says, sounding devastated.

"It's true. He isn't mean all the time and he just chooses to be really stern as his image because it's easier to cope with being mean than being nice." I say.

"Wow, that's very surprising." Ron says. "Very huge news."

"It is, and I don't think I have to ask you this, but please don't tell anyone what I just told you." I say. "A lot of people would use it in a bad way if given the opportunity considering who his employers thinks he works for." And by employer, I mean Voldemort.

"We won't, we know better than that." Hermione assures me. Okay one down, now all I have to tell them about is my power. That should be a piece of cake.

"Oh and one more thing…" I start.

"What? Is Umbridge your Aunt?" Ron jokes.

"No that's not it, but I promise you it's good."

"Like the good news that Snuffles is coming by tonight. Would you like to meet him since we know your Godfather?" Harry asks. That did sound pretty awesome.

"Sure Harry. I guess we'll be needing this." I say, holding up a hand to poof in a tray of hot chocolate with marshmallows in four mugs on it.

"BLOODY HELL NOEL! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING THIS GREAT THING FROM ME?" Ron shouts in awe. "I FEEL LIKE I'VE FOUND A NEARLY PERFECT WOMAN." Harry snorts at Ron's revelation.

"Shhh or you'll wake up everyone. It's just an odd power that I have acquired that I can't really explain. Let's not make a big deal out of it." I say.

"So that's what happened with you and the cup that morning." Harry whispers in my ear while Hermione and Ron reach for a mug, momentarily distracted with one another when their hands grab the same one at the same time. I almost spit out the hot chocolate in shock at what Harry revealed, because that meant he saw what I did when I hoped he didn't.

"I hoped you didn't see that." I whisper back.

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready." Harry says and grabs a mug.

"Feel closer?" I ask.

"Marginally."

"Good. Now how is it?" I ask after they take a swing from the mug.

"It's really frothy and warm." Ron says, staring into the fire. "Sirius?" A man's face with wild hair, which looked oddly like mine but black, shows up in the flames.

"Hi." He says.

"Hi." They chorus while kneeling in front of the fire. I get up to sit next to Hermione.

"Sirius Black." I say.

"Noel Marie Dumbledore." Sirius says.

"You know me?" I ask, shocked.

"Course since Albus is one of the few people I'm in contact with other than Harry that knows you, both of which have written about you in their letters to me, so naturally I assumed that you're Noel." Sirius says, causing me to blush. Harry and Granpi talked about me in their letters.

"You wrote about me in your letters?" I ask Harry.

"So did Dumbledore." Harry says.

"Dumbledore is allowed to gush over me being his Great Granddaughter. What's your excuse?" I tease, enjoying the feeling of backing Harry into a corner. Sirius clears his throat which brings us back to the matters at hand.

"So how are things?" He asks.

"Bad. It's like decree after decree. The latest – and you're not going to believe this – we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams." Harry says.

"I bet she thinks you'll start brooming people." I snort causing Hermione to give me a disgruntled look.

"So no Quidditch… or secret DADA groups." Sirius says. Now it wasn't a secret anymore since he knew about it. How did he know about it?

"How'd you know that?" Harry demands.

"You could have chose the Shrieking Shack and I'll still would have found out about it." He grins. I start shaking with laughter. "What?"

"On that day, I thought the Shrieking Shack would be better…" I start.

"… than the Hog's Head." Sirius says.

"Exactly." I smile, liking the fact that we thought alike.

"Well it was better than the Three Broomsticks which, may I say, is always packed." Hermione says, defending her meeting spot.

"Which means it would have been harder for people to overhear you." Sirius says.

"Who heard us?" Harry asks.

"Dung was there undercover tailing you. Ron, your Mother wants you to take no part in it. She advises the rest of you to do the same." Sirius says. I give a little humph that doesn't go unheard and Sirius grins, again obviously agreeing with me.

"So you want me to say I shouldn't take part in it?" Harry mutters. Hello? Did you not see the grin that agreed with my humph? It's obvious he likes it.

"Me? No!" Sirius says. "I think it's a great idea." See, thought so. Great minds usually tend to think alike.

"Really?" Harry asks.

"Yeah. It's better to know how to defend yourself properly than getting killed because you weren't able to." Sirius says.

"Hear hear." We cheer enthusiastically until Sirius's face vanishes in the flames in an instant before we gasp, leaping up to our feet as a hand comes out of the flames to grope around. Before we knew it, we were running up to our Dormitories and not bothering to look back. What the hell just happened back there?


	15. His Dirty Little Secret

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter, Fairy Tales, and songs

Pre-Chapter Wind - Noel takes Severus's advice and let's her spat with Harry go. Hedwig is attacked while carrying a letter to Harry from Sirius Black. Noel reveals she knows that Sirius is Harry's Godfather. Malfoy acts like a pompus git before Potion's class making Noel and Neville want to attack him. Malfoy is saved just in time by Severus. Noel later reveals her relations to Severus and her power to the trio before meeting Sirius Black. A hand in the fire interrupts their meeting.

-His Dirty Little Secret-

* * *

After last night, I avoided the fire in the Common Room at all costs. I knew I didn't have to, I was doing it as a just in case precautionary move. I didn't want the hand to pop up again to try to steal away my virtue this time. During Charms the next day: Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking about what happened in the fire; Richie and Drew were taking turns charming their bullfrogs to do many different things like tap dance, leap frog, and wrestling; David was shamelessly flirting with Lavender AND Parvati AT THE SAME TIME; and I was staring out the classroom window really bored. I wonder what's for lunch today and hope it's roast beef sandwiches with chips. The the bell finally rings for class to end and I let out a breath of relief now that the torture of my classroom boredom was finally over for the day. We pack our things and find a classroom to stay in while it poured outside. There would be no playing outside today because it was raining. Jake and Derek ends up meeting us there at the classroom from their class of the day a little after we arrive.

"Long time no see." Jake greets us as the group settles down.

"We saw each other yesterday at dinner." I retort. "And we'll probably see you at dinner again today."

"That was yesterday and dinner is later. You didn't come over to sit with me this morning."

"You could have come over to our table. It's a two way street ya know." Richie says.

"Yeah. What's so important that you needed to see us this morning for?" Drew asks.

"We have to get together and talk about Halloween and since we didn't meet up this morning-"

"That was totally David's fault. We told him we should get together with you this morning, but he wanted to see if he could get a Slytherin girl to give him the time of day." Richie says.

"What Richie said. We totally would have set aside our plans for spiking the Halloween punch for you, but since David wasn't going to come then we weren't going to come either." Drew says.

"I totally got one to tell me the time and then some by the way, but thanks for throwing me under the bus." David says.

"-we have to meet up tonight. You all will be there right?" Jake says, ignoring the three of them bickering amongst themselves.

"Yeah yeah." I muse, not really wanting to go to the meeting. I know what will happen. We get the music and practice for hours until I'm really tired. Then Jake shows me the outfit that he expects me to wear and because I'm really tired, I agree to wear the blasted thing only to find out that what I'm wearing is too revealing for my taste, but because I said yes to wearing it already that I would have to deal with it. I know this because it's happened before and not just once, but too many times to count since Jake always out foxes me every single damn time. Angelina runs over to the table next to ours where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting.

"We finally got permission to play, so I want you down at the pitch at seven o'clock tonight because our first match is coming up in three weeks." She tells Harry and Ron.

"So you'll be there tonight right?" Jake asks, swaying away my attention from Angelina, Ron, and Harry to him again.

"I said I would, though I don't know why you don't just tell me now instead of us having to get together with you later." I say.

"I want the school to be surprised when they find out the theme of the dance, so I don't want risk the theme to be leaked since we could be easily overheard at the moment. Only Gramps, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, Sprout and I know it so you better be there." Jake warns as the bell rings for class.

* * *

"Okay, the theme is muggle fairy tales. Gramps is posting up the list tonight in each Common Room to give everyone nearly a month to figure out what they want to be. I did research on a butt load of fairy tales and gave a packet to Gramps. When the students decide who they want to be, then they'll go see him to officially sign up for their group tale so no one else will be able to choose that tale. We do have one rule for the bash; no costume no entry. This rule is really important so we asked Gramps to contact someone to guard the Great Hall entry. He said that Ron's older Brother's Charlie and Bill were free that night. The Brothers will be guarding the entrance making sure only people with costumes come in. Here is the song list while the costumes that we will be wearing will get here the day of the dance. Our group will be dressed as the people from The Wizard of Oz. Noel I need you to do a favor and ask your Godfather to be the Wicked Witch of the West. We would have asked that Umbridge teacher, but we didn't want to get lines."

"She almost gave me lines because she didn't like my hair color. She said white is unnatural for someone my age." Richie complains while running a hand through his hair. "I almost told her what's unnatural is her fetish with the color pink and kittens."

"It's a good thing you didn't." I snigger and Jake gives us looks because we were interrupting his speech. "You may continue." I roll my eyes.

"We got McGonagall to play the Witch of the North and Flitwick to be one of the munchkins from the Lollypop Guild." Jake says, before handing out the song list to us. I take a list from him and scan through the song page. Damn, that's a lot of songs and I'm singing in each of them. "Okay, now onto our costumes. Derek, you're going to be Toto. Sorry about that."

"No problem." Derek shrugs.

"Drew, you're going to be the Scarecrow."

"Awesome." Drew says. "Dorothy misses the Scarecrow the most."

"Richie, you're going to be the Cowardly Lion. David, you're going to be the Tin Man. I'm going to be the Wizard-"

"Because he's the brains of the whole thing." David jokes.

"I don't know why he didn't give you the part. You're the one with the big head." Richie jokes and has to dodge David sending a bottle flying at him. "I'm only kidding."

"Keep interrupting me and I will make it so you all have big heads." Jake threatens before looking at me. Don't give me Dorothy. Please don't give me Dorothy. "Lastly is Noel, you're going to be our Dorothy." Crap! I wanted to be the Wicked Witch of the East and wear a big house over my body.

"Why can't I be the Wicked Witch of the East?"

"Because she doesn't get to wear a cute outfit like you will be wearing." I feign a gag and leave the boys to go out for a walk. They would probably talk about the music keys for each song. I didn't need to be there for that since my job would be to remember the lyrics of the song. Since I was free, this was a great time for me to ask Severus about the costume Jake wanted him to wear for us. As I get close to the dungeons I hear laughing. Laughter, when I'm not the cause of it, shouldn't be coming from the dungeons at this time. Hearing it made me get worried, so I speed walk over to Sev's office and wrench open the door. The occupants, Severus and Malfoy, turn to look at me as I cover my mouth with a hand and gasp in shock. They were together after hours and laughing. I gasp again. My Sev was laughing with someone who was not me. This isn't right!

"Dumbledore what are you doing here?" Malfoy asks.

"What are you doing here?" I counter him.

"You ask like it's wrong for a Godson to visit with his Godfather." No, he can't be. "So why are you barging in on us for?" He smirks, causing another gasp from me. Severus was Godfather cheating on me. That Godfather slut, he's supposed to be mine and mine alone. Severus stands up and was looking at me warily as if he was bracing himself for what was to come.

"Noel-" He starts. "-this isn't what it looks like."

"Is it?"

"I was just-"

"It doesn't matter because I just came to say on a dare that…that you have a huge nose Sir and that I would never come in here voluntarily if it wasn't for a few galleons." I tell Severus before running from the Dungeons, and he didn't even run after me even though he was supposed to. I thought I was special. I thought I was the only one for his laughter and smile. He Godcheated on me with that thing, that stupid ferret. I walk to the Gryffindor Tower, not in the mood to return to the meeting tonight, and jump into bed. I felt extremely tired, distraught, angry, sad, and a bit jealous. It's not fair Malfoy can openly be his Godchild while I couldn't without our relationship being put into question. I just didn't think he had someone else that he could be normal with like he did with me. I know it's must be easier to be Malfoy's Godfather than mine, but I didn't think he would prefer Malfoy over me. If he did then he would have come for me...instead, I was his Goddaughter mistress...his dirty little secret.

* * *

**AN**: Thank you for reading yet another chapter. Stay tuned for another coming soon-ish.


	16. A Bashapalooza

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

Pre-Chapter Wind - Jake goes over the Halloween Dance with the group and Noel catches Severus and Malfoy together in a close atmosphere, sending her off in a storm feeling betrayed.

-A Bashapalooza -

* * *

Weeks past with the whole school buzzing in excitement about the Muggle Fairy Tale Halloween Bash. I was so busy with DADA group meetings, classes, and rehearsals that I didn't notice when morning of the Bash turns up. Dumbledore had canceled classes for the day so that everyone could get ready. Even Dumbledore himself had a costume for the Bash. A lot of the students have never even read any muggle stories, but thanks to Jake, the information packs really helped them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Pavati, Padma, Angelina, Katie, and Lavender were grouped together doing Alice in Wonderland. They wouldn't tell me who was who no matter how many times I would beg. It took me everything just to coax out what they were doing from Fred and Harry.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Hey Fred." I say sitting down in George's empty seat in the Great Hall after George had left with Lee on an errand for a Halloween prank. I knew it was an errand because I was watching them like a hawk the entire time waiting to strike on the one that stayed behind. Lucky for me that it was Fred, yes...very lucky for me.

"Morning Noel." Fred greets me. "What's up?"

"I was just talking to Hermione and I heard you were in her group for the Halloween bash, but she refused to tell me what you guys were going as." I pout, but at the same time I was staring him down like a hungry lioness does towards a nervous gazelle who knew it was trapped and about to become dinner.

"Yeah, it's a surprise."

"But you'll tell me right?" I lean into him. "Right?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone what we were doing since our group made a pact to keep it secret." He gulps.

"So you wouldn't tell anyone, even me?" I ask before biting down on my lower lip. David once told me it drives a guy crazy because it draws attention to the lip area if they're not looking at it already.

"Hermione'll have my head like a character of ours would." His hand whips up to his mouth like he said too much.

"You can tell me. I wont tell anyone. I promise." Sure I wasn't being fair to Fred right now since I was basically using my womanly ways to pump information from him, but the twelve of them weren't being fair either. He looks at me with a torn look. I reach out to touch his hand and go in for the kill since I could tell victory was near. "Fred-"

"Damn! I gotta go." He says suddenly and jumps up to run out of the Great Hall. Damn! I was this close, THIS CLOSE! I was about to give up for the day until I spot Harry walking into the Great Hall.

"Hey Harry!" I call, jumping up to jog to him and flash him a radiant smile. "So Halloween-"

_End of flashback_

* * *

So I got what they were, but not who they were. In the end I had not held up my end of the deal with Jake so he had to ask Severus to be apart of our group himself via owl. Severus didn't reply, but Jake had his costume delivered to him this morning and it wasn't sent back so that was a good sign.

* * *

After a long bath, I begin to get ready for the Halloween Bash. The costume was better than the last one I had to say. It showed a tiny less leg and covered my arms elbow up. After putting my hair in two pigtails I slid on my white blouse and blue checkered dress that went to pinky length height. I pulled on a pair of blue knee high stockings and ruby red sparkly heels. I get an idea and come running out of the bathroom to rummage through my trunk until I find the bracelet that Harry had gotten me for my birthday. The idea was that the silver chain bracelet with small circle clear disk charms of red and gold attached to it would go good with my costume. I add red lipstick before walking downstairs and got very surprised by the sight before me. Fred and George looked like those guys from a pack of cards, Ginny was in a sparkling blue dress her hair straight smiling at Michael in sailor pants, boots and shirt, and a sword tied around his waist. Harry had a green top hat, lime green suit, blue shoes, and his hair charmed white. Ron had brown rabbit ears charmed onto his head with a red suit, orange bow tie, white dress shirt, and brown shoes. Neville had on a red jacket, dark red tie, yellow shirt, gray pants, glasses, a big gold pocket watch, and white bunny ears. Padma and Parvati had on a yellow sweatshirt, orange short shorts and an orange hat with a spinner on the top that was spinning on its own. Lavender had on a mouse tail, mouse ears, brown fingerless gloves, brown shoes, gray socks, and a brown t-shirt and shorts. The most shocking was Hermione in black shorts, black suspenders, purple and black stripped tank top, black boots, purple socks, black furry fingerless gloves, black cat ears, a stripped black and purple tail, black choker, and purple bell earrings. Her hair was in two bushy pigtails.

"Hermione?" I ask, really shocked.

"I look good? I'm supposed to be the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland." She says warily. "Harry's the Mad Hatter, Ron's the March Hare, Fred's the King of Hearts, George's the Knave of Hearts, Neville's the White Rabbit, you'll see later that Luna is Alice, Pavati and Padma are Tweedledum and Tweedledee, Angelina's the Queen of Hearts, Katie's the Duchess, and Lavender's the Doormouse."

"You look great. But who are Ginny and Michael?"

"Ginny is Ariel from The Little Mermaid, and Michael is Derek. I hear that they got Dumbledore to play King Triton, and Michael convinced your friends to ambush Pansy to be Ursula. I don't really approve of that, but Michael would do anything for her I think and your friends just wanted an excuse to play a few Halloween pranks. You look good too by the way."

"Wow. You know I'd have thought that Fred and George would be Tweedledum and Tweedledee because they love making mischief."

"Me too, but Pavati and Padma wanted to be them. Bill and Charlie arrived today and are getting ready in Dumbledore's office." I shrug and absent mindedly reach up to touch her cat ears. They felt so life like and warm.

"WOW! Your cat ears are like really soft. You make such a cute Cheshire cat Hermione."

"You make a very cute Dorothy Noel."

"Now hug each other." Fred suggests with a grin on his face and I stop touching Hermione's ears. See, mischief.

"Don't be a pervert. I have to go, but I'll see you all later." I say exiting the Common Room to go to the Great Hall. While setting up I hear the Great Hall beginning to fill up. There was no reason to be nervous. I take a peak out of the curtains and a few things catch my attention. Severus was there face all green in witch robes and hat carrying a broomstick next to McGonagall in a puffy pink gown, gold crown, and her hair was different from the usual tight bun. Right now it was loose and charmed red. It looked nice for an older woman's hair. It made me a little happy to see Severus beside her because I have been avoiding him since I saw him cheating on me with Malfoy. Then the Slytherins catch my eyes. They looked beyond furious. Malfoy's gelled down blond hair now long and curled while he was wearing a cute green dress that stopped just above his knees. Surprisingly he had good looking clean shaven legs. I think he shaves them because he thinks he'll fly faster on a broom in the air if he did. Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise's arms and legs were covered in brown fur while each of them was wearing something different. Crabbe was wearing a powdered blue flowery Sunday dress and a sun hat. Goyle was wearing a diaper and red and blues stripped t –shirt with a pacifier in his mouth. Blaise was the only one not looking furious but bemused while wearing a business suit and smoking pipe in his mouth. Malfoy was tugging at the dress, but it seemed to be charmed on and didn't want to come off. They must have been Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Dumbledore was practically naked waist up and his legs was transfigured into a blue merman tail. He was carrying a golden trident and wore a gold crown on his head. Students passing him either turned bright red or walked away quickly to erupt in laughter. I was having a hard time to control myself from laughing out loud. I go back to where the group was waiting for me because it was almost time to start.

"Nervous?" Derek asks, wearing a black furry t-shirt, black furry pants, black shoes, black furry gloves, black tail, and a dog collar.

"Why would I be nervous? There's nothing to be nervous about. Let's do this." I say, watching the curtains magically open themselves up. I snap on my headphones and run out on stage followed by David. David was dressed in silver tin suit with his hair in a spiked and tipped metallic silver. Jake took a Potion to make himself to look like an older man in a navy blue suit, a big head floating by his head copying his face expressions. Richie charmed his body to look like a lions body that stood on two feet with his hair long and golden. Drew was in a ragged dark green long sleeved shirt with straw sticking out of the waist and arm holes and a pair of jeans. We receive a thunderous applause from the rest of the school. "I'm Dorothy your mc and lead singer. That's Scarecrow on the acoustics, Toto on the base, Cowardly Lion on the drums, Wizard on the keyboard, and Tin Man on vocals. We are Heaven's Little Devils following the yellow brick road all the way from Kansas." I point out each of the guys as they take their places on the stage. When they are ready, we start up the first song.

* * *

"Thank you! You've been a great audience." I run off breathless, sweaty, and tired after charming the equipment to play itself. "Thirsty." I down a huge jug of pumpkin juice.

"Not bad Noels." Jake says, clapping my back in approval. "You did great." The guys nod in agreement.

"So did you." I tell them.

"Now go and enjoy the dance. You earned it."

"Yeah. We'll talk later so have a good time and be careful out there." David says.

"You're just saying that so you can go back to making out with that fourth year girl from Ravenclaw." I say to David, but end up walking out to the table where Ron and Hermione were sitting with Bill and Charlie. I snigger at the sulky waves that was flowing off of Charlie in heaps.

"Don't laugh at me." Charlie moans. He was in a Swedish dress with a basket of breadcrumbs at his side.

"You must be Gretel." I smile.

"Yeah, it sucks having the short end of the stick."

"At least you don't look like him." I point at Malfoy. He was glaring at anyone near him like he was daring them to laugh at him.

"How is that better? It's obvious he looks cuter than me because he's blonde." I double over in laughter. Charlie Weasley just called Draco Malfoy cute.

"Cuteness aside," I say after catching my breath. "from the looks of it at least you can take your costume off while he can't."

"No I can't. Bill charmed it on after I tried to back out. We didn't get the costumes until we got here." Charlie whines. "Malfoy's dress is prettier than mine. If I was stuck in that dress then I think it would not have been as bad as this. Stop laughing Noel!"

"Then stop digging your own grave with comments about how cute Malfoy is and how his dress is prettier than yours because I think it's more of the fact that you're both in dresses in general that makes this situation hilarious. Stop whining and try to enjoy it."

"He's been doing this all night. You'd think with him being older than the rest of us he'd be more mature, but all night whine whine whine." Ron groans. "I asked Hermione to charm him a muzzle, but she refused."

"At least you look like a dude. Albeit a weird bunny dude, but still a dude."

"See what I mean!" I look around and see Severus watching us. He sends me a 'What did I do wrong?' look. I send him a 'You know what you did. I shouldn't have to tell you.' look. He motions at the dress as if to say 'I'm wearing the damn humiliating costume aren't I? Doesn't it make up for whatever happened? You haven't seen me in ages. Noel….' I roll my eyes as if to say 'You wore that so you could crash the Bash and no it does not make up for what happened. You should have known I've been busy planning this awesomeness and don't Noel me!'

"Why are you rolling your eyes?" Bill asks and I turn to him.

"Oh nothing. Where's everyone?" I ask.

"Well Cho came over to ask Harry to dance. Ginny and Michael are probably snogging-" Ron starts.

"Snogging?" I ask interrupting him.

"Kissing…making out." Hermione says.

"Why didn't he just say that?" I ask. Hermione just shrugs.

"Fred and George are trying to spike the punch with firewhiskey with Richie and Drew playing look out."

"I'm just glad they're focused on the punch instead of something else because when a pair of twin pranksters meets another pair of twin pranksters the surrounding radius around them should be in a constant state of alert at what they will or have already planned." Hermione says.

"Meaning if my Brothers continue hanging out with your twins then it might be the end of the sane world as we know it." Ron says. It wasn't the destructive force of twins times two fact that I was focussed on, but the fact that Harry's with her...that sucked because I wanted to dance too.

"HEY NEVILLE! HEY HEY HEY HEY!" I call and he looks at me. "YOU WANT TO DANCE?"

"I'M WAITING FOR HANNAH TO COME BACK FROM THE BATHROOM SO WE COULD GO OUT FOR A WALK. SHE SHOULD BE BACK SOON." Neville calls back, flustered.

"SAVE ME A DANCE THEN WHEN YOU RETURN." I call with a quick wink, which makes him even more flustered. I want to dance with someone right now! Malfoy walks away from talking to Severus to our table as if he was caught in some weird magic pull by my thoughts.

"What do you want ferret?" Ron asks, glaring and smiling at him at the same time. His face looked hilarious.

"I came to ask if you wanted to dance Noel?" He asks, ignoring Ron, and holds up a hand to me. Hermione looks at me shocked except I wasn't looking at her, I was looking at him. He wasn't smirking or glaring at all. He looked almost normal besides fact that he was wearing a dress at the moment.

"Well...one dance with you won't kill me." I say, taking his hand and let him lead me out to the floor as the current song ends with the next one turning out to be a slow one. "So, why did you come over to ask me to dance Malfoy?" I ask.

"Because I wanted to mess with you."

"Really? What's the point in dancing with me then? If you want to mess with me then man up and just do it. Don't hide behind this facade of us dancing to do it."

"I'm not here to mess with you Dumbledore. I'm here to extend and olive branch of friendship with you. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity one would say."

"Why would you offer me an olive branch for?"

"To mess with you of course." He grins, irritating me.

"I'm this close to smacking you up the side of the head if you don't cut to the chase here Malfoy." I warn him.

"Alright then. I asked you to dance with me because I needed an excuse to get you alone to talk to you about Sev and that night during dinner when you stumbled into our meeting." Great, first he steals my Godfather and now he steals my nickname for him.

"I'm here, so talk."

"Sev wants his Goddaughter back. He thinks the only reason you haven't been stopping by is because you think I'm there and you hate me." He told Malfoy I was his Goddaughter? What else has he told him?

"With good reason. You've been nothing but a jerk since I've met you."

"In public. I act like a jerk in public just like Sev does, but when you get us alone and away from the other Slytherins we're pretty normal. Anyway, he seems to think if we became friends then maybe you'd return to visiting him again."

"So you want to be friends because Sev asked you to? Why should I believe anything you're saying right now?"

"Believe me or don't believe me. I doesn't matter to me and Sev will see that I at least did what he asked so he'll stop constantly bringing you up whenever I go to see him."

"I know why he wants us to be friends, but why are you considering to be my friend? Are you ill? Did you come down with something? This dress must getting to your head isn't it since you wouldn't be suggesting something as disgusting as us being friends in a normal tone like this in a public place with no one holding your life on the line if it wasn't the case. You must be ill. Should I get Pomfrey?"

"Nothing wrong with me. We can still hate each other, but treat each other like close acquaintances during our visits with Sev. Just think about it because he really wants you to visit again and I want to see how he acts around you. I promise I'll be good. Like now see. We're having a neutral conversation and not calling each other names or yelling at each other at all."

"We are. This is kinda weird."

"I kinda feel the same way. Maybe I'll go steal candy from a second year to feel like a Malfoy again later. This dress is getting to me since it's making me feel generously right now by helping out Sev with his little Goddaughter problem and saving some kid from tooth decay."

"Poor unsuspecting second year and those evil tooth decay being saved by the superhero Malfoy in a dress." I laugh and he laughs too. "So you're really okay with being normal with me in private?"

"Is that so surprising?"

"I can't seem to wrap my head around it because you don't seem like a person who'd do anything without getting something in return, so what is your angle?"

"Well-" He starts when Harry shows up beside us with a livid look on his face. "-this." He says when Harry practically yanks me away from Malfoy.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Harry asks.

"We were dancing, unlike what you were doing with Chang over there. It looked more like waddling to me. Noel here looked bored and ravishing so I asked her to dance. Don't get mad because I got to her first Potter." Malfoy smirks, back to his royal assness mode. I feel my sides shaking with laughter and I was grinning because it was true. Harry just glares at him. "What? No comeback? What luck, luck that you'll need it for tomorrow's Quidditch match. Good evening Noel." Malfoy leaves with a swish of his dress, making me giggle. Harry turns on me, still glaring, and my grin fades off my face. I was in for it now because Harry had his 'you're in for it now' face on, so I ready myself for the explosion.

"What were you doing?" Harry asks, still holding my wrist. I twist it out of his vice grip and massage it. Man that hurt. "It looked like you were being friends with that thing."

"I wasn't. We were just dancing, that's all."

"You know I was pretty sure you weren't an insane person, but you proved me wrong since you weren't dancing with just any Slytherin but Draco Malfoy of all Slytherins."

"Harry, I think you need to walk away from me right now or you'll end up saying something you'll regret." I tell him.

"And what if I won't?"

"Then I'll go."

"I'll just follow you then."

"Why?"

"Because I want answers."

"I told you-"

"You didn't tell me anything I believed." I shake my head at him before walking off of the dance floor when he follows me to grab my wrist to make me stop. "I want the truth."

"Let me go."

"Not until you tell me what's going on with you and Malfoy and why I caught you two chumming it up on the dance floor."

"There's nothing to be telling you because there is no Malfoy and I. It was just a dance and I don't have to tell you every aspect of my life."

"You'd tell Fred so why not me?"

"Not this again. Sure I tell Fred a lot of things since we hang out a lot, but that's because he wouldn't get pissed if I dances with another guy. I don't see him getting all heated up now. See, this is why I talk to him more because you get all heated up because of your jealousy of who I consider close to me."

"I'm not jealous right now."

"You so are or you wouldn't be this angry with me."

"I'm not angry or jealous about anyone concerning you because I have Cho. Why would I need to feel jealous over you for?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"I'm not jealous this time." He insists.

"Then what is it this time? Tell me because I don't know what you want from me anymore."

"I want you to be my friend."

"I am your friend."

"Well it doesn't seem that way with you grinding all over on Malfoy."

"I wasn't grinding on Malfoy, we were just dancing and talking. That's all." Hello? This was Draco Malfoy in drag. Anyone would find the situation hilarious.

"Really? Because it seemed like you two are a lot closer than I've seen. So what is it? Have you and Malfoy been having fun behind my back? Do you fancy him? Are you secretly seeing him on the side? Meeting up with him in secret corners of Hogwarts and having a laugh about me are you?" Harry asks angrily. I gasp at his accusations and take a step back. I could not believe he was accusing me of doing all those things with MALFOY.

"Walk away right now." I wrench my arm from him. "You're making yourself look like a complete idiot so walk away or I might just slap you."

"Then you'll just have to slap me because seeing you dancing with Malfoy is driving me insane."

"It didn't mean anything. You know I hate him."

"Do I? I used to think you hated Snape before finding out I was wrong about that. So you know what, I will walk away. That way I can free up your evening to go off dancing with whichever damn Slytherin you want. It's none of my business and I don't care." He stalks off, leaving me reeling in his exit. What? How did this end up being my fault when all Malfoy and I did was dance and talk?

* * *

I enter the Common Room hours later to find David sitting on one of the armchairs in front of the fire, surprisingly not with a girl.

"Noel." He starts, taking in my upset appearance. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I really-I really don't want to talk about it right now." He motions for me to come to him, which I do when I go to sit on his lap.

"What can I do to help? You know I'd do anything to help because you're my precious little Sister." David says, hugging me.

"You're doing a lot just by looking after me, like always."

"Still, I want to beat whichever creep in that hurt you."

"I know you do."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know what just yet, but it's probably something I should have done before." And why didn't I? It's because there's three strikes in baseball.


	17. Severed

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

Pre-Chapter Wind - The Halloween Bash commences and Noel is asked to dance with Malfoy before being suddenly interrupted by Harry. Harry has a go at Noel on the dance floor before he walks off, leaving Noel with something to think about.

-Severed-

* * *

I arrive at the Great Hall for breakfast to find Harry sitting with the team, suited up for today's Quidditch game against Slytherin. The game...maybe I should talk to him after it since it really wouldn't be a good idea to set him off right before the game by talking to him now. I make my way over sit next to Ginny and Hermione to eat with them instead.

"Noel, why is Malfoy looking over here at you while Harry is giving you the stare down?" Ginny asks after a while of eating in silence.

"I'm assuming Malfoy is doing this to piss off Harry before the big game today and Harry is looking at me because Malfoy is looking at me." I answer, having been ignoring the looks from both Harry and Malfoy.

"But why would looking at you piss off Harry other than the fact that it's Malfoy?"

"Being Malfoy really takes the cake here, but moreover he seems to think that Malfoy and I have been having a secret forbidden love affair behind his back because he thinks he caught us with our hands in each other's cookie jar last night on the dance floor when Malfoy asked me to dance."

"Oh. Is it me or does Harry seem to be acting like he's jealous?" Ginny asks, looking back and forth between Harry, Draco, and I.

"That's what I said, but he said its not like that because he has his darling Chang so he can't possibly be jealous over me."

"Hey, if it barks and growls like a dog, then it must be a dog. If he's acting like he's jealous, then he must be jealous."

"If it were only that simple." I grumble, pushing around the soggy bits of my breakfast.

"Why so miserable Noel?"

"The reason why she's so miserable is because she didn't set out to make Harry jealous." Hermione says, joining in on our conversation.

"She's right and I hate this. It makes me feel weird. I should be happy he's jealous at all, but he's being jealous for all the wrong reasons. It's not him being jealous over seeing some other guy with me because he likes me, he made it clear he had someone else, it's about this childish pettiness revolving around the need to keep his toys out of other people's hands. I'm not a toy and I'm definitely not his toy." I wanted to be someone he could rely on and someone who he could care deeply about, but now I wasn't so sure.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asks hesitantly as we watch the team get up and head out of the Great Hall together. Harry catches my eye, gives me a hard look, and immediately turns away.

"Nothing too drastic." I say.

"Just be careful in whatever. We don't want a house war between you and Harry." Hermione tells me.

"Yeah, and just think that maybe he's acting like this as his way of telling you how much yesterday hurt him so he's covering it by acting jealous. You never really know how much you care about someone until they are gone and maybe you dancing with Malfoy made it seem like you were gone to him." Ginny says.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

The crowd cheers excitedly as Harry catches the snitch. He'll be in such a good mood tonight...maybe I should hold off talking to him after as to not ruin the celebrating. While debating in my head when was the best time to talk to him, the whistle is blown only for Harry to get hit in the back with a Bludger and fall off his broom. Okay, maybe not later either. I drag Hermione with me down to the pitch to find Harry punching Malfoy when we arrive while Fred was being held down by the rest of the team with Madam Hooch yelling at Harry and George to go see McGonagall. They storm off the field and I walk over to Malfoy in an angry haze.

"WHAT THE HELL MALFOY! WHAT DID YOU DO? BLOODY SLYTHERIN! WHY'D YOU DO IT?" I demand.

"I just lost the game. Do you expect anything less from me?" He sneers, wiping the blood away. "Did you remember anything I offered at all yesterday?"

"YOU STUPID JERK! TO ANSWER YESTERDAY'S QUESTION, THAT'S A DEFINITE HELL NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST MY FRIENDSHIP WITH HARRY OVER DANCING YOU! I WILL NEVER EVER BE YOUR FRIEND!" I was still shouting at him when Hermione comes to drag me away toward our team. I see Fred, still struggling to get a go at Malfoy, and go to talk him. "Fred?" I ask, he calms down almost immediately. "What happened?" I ask, taking a seat beside him. The girls realize it's safe to leave, so they do. "What did he say?"

"He had a go at my parents and Harry's Mom, then he said something about you enjoying his company on the dance floor above Harry's and you know how Harry is. He was already mad at him for what happened last night so he exploded at Malfoy. Did you really dance with him?" Fred asks calmly.

"Yeah, now I'm wishing I didn't, but he was there and then he asked me and I said yes. I don't know what I was thinking. Are you mad at me too? Are you going to ignore me for it? Are you gonna yell at me for it too? I don't think I could take it if you were mad at me too. Harry being mad is enough for a lifetime considering how he gets mad."

"It was just a dance. It didn't mean anything." Exactly. "So no, I'm not gonna yell and I would never yell at you. I know to yell at you would mean you might cut me off and that might not be a bad thing because make up snogging is really hot, but it's really okay Noel." He says, patting my head. "By the way, the next time you want to dance, just come and find me and I'll gladly walk away from any current prank in process to dance with you okay. I can't get mad at you for wanting to dance and it's not like you snogged him after." Fred laughs.

"What's with you people and snogging?" I laugh. "Although I wish someone would tell Harry about that. Who cares about Malfoy anyway? He's a sore loser and a git. He just wants attention and the Boy Who Lived is hogging it all, and your Mom and Dad loves you." I say with a smile.

"Stop it. You're getting all mushy on me. It might be contagious." Fred jokes.

"I'm serious. Harry's Mom and Dad died for him right? I don't think Malfoy's parents would do that for him. So get up off your ass and get changed. It's time to celebrate the fact that we won today and Slytherin didn't." I say, and Fred heads to the changing room. I stand up and walk over to Hermione.

"Wow. You really know how to rally people up and also calm them down quickly." Hermione says shocked.

"Yeah, I have that effect on people." I laugh when I spot David, Derek, Drew, Richie, and Jake walks towards us. My faces grows solemn at their appearance.

"We're leaving now. Gramps sent us here to say goodbye before we take the train to take the plane home." David says.

"Already? Can't you just apparate home so you can spend more time with me?" I ask sadly. "I could really use you guys for support right about now."

"Our trunks are already on the carriages." David says. "We'd love to stay longer, but we've been away from home too long as is."

"So this is goodbye? You know I'm not good at goodbyes. I didn't even say goodbye when I left America to come here." I sniffle, feeling the tears build up at the corners of my eyes. They couldn't be leaving, not when I needed them most. It seemed like I hardly got the chance to be with them enough and now they're leaving.

"Then don't say goodbye because we'll see you again soon." Derek smiles softly, pulling me into a hug. Drew, Richie, David, and Jake join our hug with Hermione sniffling from where she stood.

"I don't want you to leave."

"Sorry Angel Face. I don't care how long it takes, you better write to us." David says.

"Even if its only one sentence." Richie says.

"Or a billion." Drew says.

"We just want to know you're okay." Jake says. One by one they let go and just walk away silently. No goodbyes because goodbyes sucked. Hermione gives me a sympathetic look and we go back to the Common Room, arm in arm, to wait for the boys to return from the changing rooms.

* * *

I watch Harry as he stares out the window miserably. He, Fred, George had gotten themselves a lifelong ban from Quidditch because of their actions today. That must have sucked to have a lifelong band from Quidditch, which means there would never be a perfect time to talk to Harry and that now is as good of a time as ever. I decide to wait until he's all alone before making my way over to him.

"I'm in a bad mood Noel." Harry says, sensing me walking up to him. "I don't want to talk to you right now because it'll only end up with us fighting."

"I'm not here to fight with you. I'm here because I've been thinking all day about when would be the right time to talk to you when I realized that there's never going to be a right time. That doesn't me we aren't going to talk right now though."

"We don't need to talk."

"Yes we do."

"Why?"

"Because we do. If we don't, things will keep building between us unresolved and one day we'll blow up at one another and ruin what we had forever. With that, I came here to tell you that I'm tired of being treated like an object instead of a friend. You don't treat me like any of my other friends treat me, the way you're supposed to, and it's been three strikes."

"Three strikes?" He asks, sitting up.

"The first was when you scorned me for trying to help you like any normal friend would do, the second was when you snapped at me harshly for the smallest thing just because you were in a bad mood, and the third was you accusing me of going behind your back with Malfoy like some traitor." I explain.

"So what does it mean? Three strikes and I'm out? What does out mean? You gonna ignore me until I've learned my lesson?" He scoffs.

"It's much different than that. I'm not going to ignore you."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm letting you go before things get to the point where we're mad at each other all the time and can't stand one another."

"So you're saying you don't want to be my friend anymore? How is that different from ignoring me?"

"It's a clean break for the both of us Harry."

"I'm calling it you giving up."

"Call it what you want, but it's happening. I gave you three chances here and you blew through them all in three months."

"Well sorry." He says.

"Why say it when you don't mean it?" I ask with a frown. "I don't want you to say you're sorry."

"What am I supposed to say then?"

"I want you to agree."

"You want me to agree to this 'clean break' thing?"

"Yes."

"If I agree, I have one condition. If I agree, you can't come back. You can't ask to be my friend again, ever. You want this, well I want it for good then."

"Harr-" I start.

"Take it or leave it?" He interrupts me. All I wanted was for him to let up for a while and now he's turning it back on me and making that while be forever. It was enough to make me want to change my mind, but-

"I'm taking it."

"Fine."

* * *

**AN**: Have you been having a busy week? I've been having a busy week. Hopefully it's been good. Being good feels good, but being back on track feels better.


	18. Taking His Place

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

Pre-Chapter Wind - Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match. Slytherin comes out the loser and Malfoy gets a ride out of Harry leading to a fight that breaks out on the pitch. Later, Noel and Harry severs their friendship.

-Taking His Place-

* * *

The first day of not being Harry's anything anymore was difficult because I was so used to talking to him and making jokes with him during the middle of a boring class, like Divination, that suddenly just being nothing to one another was tough. It was really lonely being cut off from the table now days, but it was a price I had to pay for the decision I made.

* * *

"I don't like this." Hermione says on our way down to Care of Magical Creatures, the first class with Hagrid back at Hogwarts.

"Aww come on Hermione. I never knew you liked Professor Grubbly-Plank that much that you'd miss her once Hagrid returned." I tease.

"No, I meant I don't like this thing going on between you and Harry." She motions to Ron and Harry walking ahead of us. Oh, that. I'm surprised she didn't say anything sooner about it.

"You don't like what exactly?" I ask.

"I don't like it that my two best friends aren't talking to one another anymore. I had to deal with it with Ron and Harry last year and now you two this year."

"What? Harry got all green over Ron dancing with Malfoy?" I joke.

"I'm being serious here and you're making everything out to be a big joke. I just wish you two would work it out already."

"Work what out? I think you're making a big deal out of nothing. Harry and I aren't friends, so what? It's not the end of the world just because we aren't talking."

"Wait, you aren't even friends anymore? I just thought you two had another tussle, like Ron and I have tussles all the time, and weren't talking. I didn't know you stopped being friends."

"Well...surprise!"

"Noel." She groans.

"What?"

"I would have thought you'd be more...I don't know, disappointed. Right now it seems like you don't even care. I know you two had a rough time, but to cut each other off completely is stupid. Yes Harry is an idiot-"

"Now there's an understatement."

"-but can you say you don't or won't miss him at all? Not even a little?" Not even a little? Well...maybe...

"I can't say that I won't miss him at all later because I don't know how I'll feel later."

"Then there is still hope for you two to pick things up again, isn't there?"

"No there isn't. Even if in the distant future I had wanted to be friends with him again, he doesn't want to be mine."

"You can never be sure."

"I'm sure because he told me not to come back. I'm fine with it okay so just let it rest." I say as we reached the edge of the forest to find Hagrid waiting for us. He must have just gotten back from wherever Dumbledore had sent him to, because one day he was here this summer at the castle and then the next he was gone. Hopefully the class was interesting today, or at least safe.

* * *

"That was an interesting class." I muse as we made our way back to the castle.

"It would have been if that monster Umbridge woman wasn't there. Hagrid chose a great lesson being the way he is and she made him out to be an idiot." Hermione fumes before turning to me. "Although it was a shock to hear you could see the thestrals too."

"Did you really mean it when you told Hagrid you don't remember seeing anyone die?" Ron asks.

"Yeah. I was shocked myself that I could see them." I say, deeply confused by the news.

"Well, do you think it could have happened when you were younger that you don't remember?" Hermione asks.

"No." I shake my head. "I haven't seen anyone die that I can remember. The only death I've been though was my Mothers, but she was already dead when I found her."

"Your Mother is dead?" Hermione asks. The three of them stop, but Harry was looking away like he was not paying attention or was pretending not to be hearing what we were talking about.

"Oh, yeah, months ago." I shrug. "Still doesn't answer why I can see the thestrals though."

"Oh Noel." Hermione says, hugging me. "I'm sorry to hear about your Mother."

"It's all right." I say, patting her shoulder.

"But you asked about my parents and I didn't even ask you about yours." She says, pulling away so we could continue the walk back to the castle.

"What about your Dad?" Ron asks. "Is he still alive?"

"I dunno...maybe. He wasn't there with me growing up so I don't really know if he's alive or not. I just assume that he is."

"But you're going to find him right? With your Mom dead, you'd want to find out who your Dad is don't you? I would." They were all looking at me now, even Harry for some reason.

"I haven't thought about it. He probably doesn't know I exist or he would have asked to see me at least, but he didn't. Either way, it was my Mom who took care of me and my Mom who loved me. That's all I care about right now." I say, marching ahead of the group. Mom, I wish you were here.

* * *

I stare at my parchment paper in frustration, hoping the words would magically appear on the paper on its own because I really wasn't in the mood to be writing an essay for DADA. I could be out, lodging snowballs at innocent bystanders, and yet I was inside writing an essay for a useless class. Ugh, this is stupid. I crumple up what I had so far and pull out a new one.

"What eating at you little Noel?" Fred asks, joining me at the table and I break out into a smile when I see him.

"DADA. It's kinda hard to write an essay for a class when we're learning what we should learning in class from somewhere else." I say.

"You mean what everyone else is learning. I don't see you gaining anything from what we've been going over so far in the group. Most of the time it's you sitting on a desk busying yourself when you aren't occupying yourself with helping Neville."

"What can I say? I'm a giver." I say when Hermione walks up to our table.

"Can I borrow Noel for a moment?" Hermione asks Fred.

"It's up to her, but what for?" He asks.

"I wanted her help on the planning for our next meeting at my table."

"Weren't you sitting with Harry when I passed by?"

"Is Harry sitting by you right now? Do you really need my help?" I ask suspiciously.

"I'm trying to help you." She admits, breaking under my gaze. "It's been a month. A month is long enough."

"Not long enough for me." I mutter and immediately regret it after she gives me a very Hermione look of hers. "And this is where I tune you out."

"Help me Fred." Hermione says desperately.

"I just remembered I had to do something away from here. See you." Fred says, walking away.

"Deserter." I say. Hermione walks over and takes the empty seat in front of me.

"You two are meant to be friends." Not this again.

"You and Harry are meant to be friends. Him and I are merely housemates."

"He misses you." I scoff at her. "He does."

"Lying won't get you anywhere."

"I'm not lying. He really does miss you."

"I find it hard to believe he doesn't when he hasn't spoken a word to me in over a month."

"And if he did tell you that he misses you?"

"I still wouldn't believe him."

"But he does and you miss him."

"I don't miss him at all." I lie. I sort of missed him...a very very small amount of missing though.

"Yes you do. That's why you walk behind him on the way to class. You do it so you can watch him walking without him knowing." I did that? I didn't do that. That's weird and slightly creepy.

"That's crazy."

"Then how about when you pick your seat in the Great Hall at meal times with him in your line of sight."

"Okay, that I know I don't do because I'm always in the Great Hall before him and out before him."

"So you admit that you walk behind him on the way to class to look at him then?" I grind my teeth, giving her a frustrated look. I was getting tired of this constant need of hers to fix Harry and I when we were beyond fixing. "You know how I can tell he misses you? He always chooses seats next to you in class."

"That's because he wants to cheat off my work since he's mentally incapable of thought."

"It's because he misses you and wants to be near you again."

"Why must you always have to hassle me with this?"

"It's because I'm persistent and I think it's stupid that you guys are wasting your time missing each other when you guys could be talking. The only reason that hasn't happened yet is because you both are so stubborn that you want the other person to give first before you say anything."

"Look, I'm fine where we are now."

"But I'm not. Ever since Ron heard from Fred that you declined his invitation to go to the Weasleys for winter break, I've been worried about you being here alone."

"I won't be alone. I made up with Sev right after Halloween."

"Still...this will be your first Christmas without your Mom. If I could stay back with you I would, but my parents are already expecting me."

"So being friends again with Harry connects to this how?"

"I thought because Harry was going, that's why you decided not to go to the Weasleys." That was partly it. If I went, Harry would be here by himself just to avoid me. If I stayed, it was only to avoid him. Also, I knew Sev wasn't particularly welcomed at the Weasleys.

"So you thought you could kill two birds with one stone?" I ask.

"Am I overreaching a bit here?"

"A bit, but I promise I won't be lonesome on my own this Christmas."

"So I guess asking you to make up with Harry for my Christmas gift this year is out of the question." She says glumly.

"Pretty much since I already got you your gift." I laugh.

"Did you get Harry a gift?"

"Hermione!"

"Alright. I won't ask."

"Good." Because I sort of did.

* * *

After hearing from Angelina that she was going to hold team tryouts, just days before the holidays, I knew I had to tryout. On the day of the tryout, I reach the pitch a little early and wait for everyone to arrive.

"Ginny?" I was shocked when I see her coming down toward the field.

"Hi Noel." She greets me.

"You're trying out?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Thought I should. Good luck today." I say.

"You too." She says and we head over to sit down with the other hopefuls on the way here. For the tryout, each person trying out was called up one by one to show what they had to the rest of the team. After watching Ginny, I get a little bit anxious. I haven't been on a broom in months, what if I suck? Ginny's tryout comes to an end and they call me up. I get on the broom and things naturally click into place with my old Seeker instincts kicking in. Once I get really into being on a broom again, I do some complicated catches to show them how good I really was. They didn't call me the best back home for nothing, especially since Jake wanted the group to be perfect at whatever we participated in. I hear the whistle, which snaps me out of my zone, and touch ground before returning to my seat next to Ginny. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia fly up out of hearing range to review what they just saw.

"You were awesome!" Ginny whispers. "It was like watching a performance up there."

"You were too. I didn't know you flew and from what I saw, you flew really well."

"Whenever my Brothers would play, I would too. After all that time, I just got the hang of it. What about you?"

"I was the Seeker on my old team. With Jake as our Captain, every game was a chance for a performance in one way or another." I say. Soon Angelina, Katie, and Alicia flies back down to face us. They made up their minds pretty fast.

"We've saw some pretty good potential teammates out there today, and we saw some really good potential teammates out here today. As you know, we can't pick all of you, so we want to thank you all for trying out. Without further ado, we'd like to welcome Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper as our new Beaters." Angelina says as said boys get up to cheer for making the team. "For our Seeker, we had two really good flyers that will have really big shoes to fill in. I know that the one we chose will do just fine though. Welcome to the team Noel Dumbledore." My heart practically stops. I made it? I made it! I was now the Gryffindor Seeker. I jump up and jog over to Andrew and Jack. "Welcome to the team you three." Angelina says once we get huddled. "I'll make this quick because of the DA meeting. We will start training as soon as we get back from break and we will need to put a lot of time in to be ready before our first match back, even if it's against Hufflepuff." We all nod. "There is more I could go into, but I'll hold that off until we return so enjoy the holidays while you can. You're all free to go." I watch them leave, when Ron hangs back. He was awfully quite throughout the whole tryout.

"Hey." Ron says.

"Hey." I say.

"You did really good today, I voted for you."

"Thanks."

"That's all I wanted to say."

"Okay." I nod, and climb on my broom.

"Aren't you coming to DA practice?" He asks, watching me.

"I'll think I'll fly around for a while before coming. See you there."

"Sure." He says, walking off. I really didn't want to tell Ron the reason why I wasn't going right away. I didn't want to go now because I didn't want to be there when Harry finds out who will be taking his place on the team. Knowing him, he'd probably twist it around as a form of me stabbing him in the back or even that I let myself be caught dancing with Malfoy as a ruse to get him angry so he would get kicked off the team so I could steal his spot from him. Yeah, no thank you. I fly around the pitch for a while, getting distracted by the setting of the sun when I realized how late it was getting. Crap, if I didn't go now I will miss the meeting entirely and Hermione'll kill me. I bolt back up to the castle and to the ROR. The door finally shows and I hear crying coming from inside when it does. I open the door a bit to see Cho and Harry very close to one another. They were way too close for my liking.

"I really like you Harry." She says, leaning in to kiss him. What's worse wasn't the fact that she was kissing him, it was that he wasn't pulling away. Not that he would because it was Cho. I bet if it were me, he would have pulled back. I must have missed the meeting, which meant a mad Hermione was inevitable, but watching this was even worse than Hermione at her most furious time. I, unknowingly, had pulled out my wand and was gripping it so tightly that sparks were shooting out the end of it violently. They were kissing and I was standing here with a tight heart and I felt like an electric current was shooting throughout my body. This reaction was so alarming that I had to stumble away and lean against a wall to stay standing up right. They were kissing.

"Noel? What are you doing all alone in this empty corridor?" A familiar voice asks from behind me. I turn and see Dumbledore standing there. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I don't feel well."

"Would you like to come to my office to rest there for a moment?" Dumbledore asks. I nod, letting him lead me in silence to his office and move to sit huddled on one of his cushy chairs to try to erase what I hade seen from my mind. They were kissing and they weren't supposed to be. "Feeling better?"

"Not really."

"A lemon drop for your thoughts?"

"You know my thoughts are free for you, but I think I would like a lemon drop." I say, taking what he offered and pop it in my mouth. I suck on the little candy, it's sourness coating my tongue, before trying to figure out what to say.

"So?"

"I'm in distress over a former friend of mine."

"Why is that?"

"Because he hates me."

"Mr. Potter doesn't hate you."

"Who said I was talking about Harry?"

"Because you were my dear, to which I believe he doesn't."

"He did Halloween night."

"Yet a lot of time has passed since then."

"That's basically what Hermione said."

"Miss Granger is very smart."

"Smart and persistent. I mean, no wonder I feel the way I'm feeling right now. It's all because of her meddling and prodding." Really, if she wasn't bugging me all the time over this, I doubt it would feel as bad as it does at the moment.

"And how are you feeling?"

"I feel like my innards are going to explode out of my belly button."

"And that is because of what Hermione said?"

"That and because of what I saw...mostly because of what I saw."

"What did you see?"

"They were kissing...Harry and Chang. I saw them just before you came. It doesn't feel all too comfortable." I say, fidgeting in my seat. We sit in silence for a long time before he opens his mouth to speak.

"Do you still care for him as a friend would?"

"...yes."

"Do you still like him?" I frown. How did he- "I see a lot from my spot at the Teacher's table Noel." So, did I still like him?

"I'm not sure. There are a lot of things I don't know. Like I don't know the distance around the Earth at the top of my head or why I can see thestrals or why my Dad didn't come looking for me all my life."

"24,901.55 miles, you forgot, he didn't know."

"What?"

"The circumference to Earth is 24,901.55 miles, but you'll find your answer to the second question in here." He says, reaching into his desk and pulls out a long piece of parchment. I take it from him and realize that it was a letter.

* * *

Deal Future Noel,

Hi, it's me or past you. You're writing to yourself because you were looking for answers. What's the better place to get answers from than from yourself?

First things first. The reason why you're here at Hogwarts. You think that Mom had died right? Well, she didn't just die. She was killed. Why can't you remember? It's because I had Gramps and Sev put a strong magical block in us since just obliviating the memory was repelled by our powers. The magical block would cage up the memory of what happened after we found Mom since we couldn't get rid of it entirely. You have to understand, I put a lot of thought into it, but the thought of going to school with our hands dripping red was plaguing my mind so much that I had to.

The memory was of us killing someone. That someone was the person who killed Mom. He killed her off in cold blood and waited for us to come home to do the same to me, except bit off more than he could chew. We defended ourselves with our powers that resulted in his death. I know I did what I had to for us to survive, but I couldn't take it. Evil man or not, we still killed someone. What if he had a family? What if some girl out there was waiting for him to return home for him to never return home? What if we stole him away from a kid just like us who now had their parent taken away from them like us? With that, Gramps and Sev gave us a fresh slate...our fresh start. They refused at first until I threatened to do it myself and everyone knows you shouldn't perform that kind of magic on oneself. They really didn't want to do it to us, but I made them.

Anyway, I'm sorry for this what happened and not coming home fast enough that day. If I did, then maybe she'd be alive.

Past Noel

P.S. Dad is still alive. Gramps said so, much to Sev's distaste.

* * *

I look up at Dumbledore.

"You knew this whole time…I killed someone. How?"

"We still don't know how it came to pass because over the past six months you haven't shown any spike in your powers that matched the power from that night."

"I've been in a blissful blissfulness." I mumble, re-reading my letter. "I guess I now know why my Father didn't come to find me. He's alive, but he didn't know...wait a minute. He didn't know? Does that mean he knows now? He knows I'm alive? Is there a chance I could possibly meet him during the holidays?"

"You've met him already."

"I have?"

"Yes."

"Then who is he? Sev? Hagrid? Please don't tell me it's Filch."

"No, it is not Argus. Your Father is Sirius Black."

* * *

**AN**: And a cut off. Sorry.

**AN2**: You know what's funny? Thinking that one can be on track, and then the worlds like 'screw you, I'm gonna mess with you again' because guess what's coming up tomorrow? Thanksgiving. Oh, the holidays. Anyway, happy early Thanksgiving everyone. I know I have a lot to be thankful for, like for instance that I'm thankful anyone spends their time reading this Fic. So thank you!


	19. Coming Together

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

Pre-Chapter Wind - Noel tries out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and takes over Harry's spot as Seeker. She arrives to the DA meeting in time to see Harry getting kissed by Cho Chang. Dumbledore finds her and takes her to his office so they can have a talk with one another. During the talk, Noel's Father is revealed.

-Coming Together-

* * *

"Sirius Black is my Dad?" I ask. "Is that possible?"

"I'm sure you've noticed the similarities between you and Sirius that night in the fire." Dumbledore says. Of course he knew about that night when we talked to Sirius. Dumbledore knows everything. He probably even knew how the universe was created.

"I noticed some similarities but-" I was cut off by a knock on the door. The door opens and McGonagall walks in followed by Harry and Ron. What are they doing here?

"Oh, Professor McGonagall..and…ah." Dumbledore says, giving me a quick look. I give him a confused look in return. Did something happen?

"Ms. Dumbledore, what are you doing here at this time? I suggest you go to bed immediately." McGonagall says.

"I would like it very much if she stayed." Dumbledore intercedes.

"Oh…of course."

"So what brings you to my office at this late of hour Minerva?"

"Potter has had a nightmare." That's it?

"It wasn't a nightmare." Harry says quickly, and McGonagall frowns at him.

"Then tell him about it."

"Well I was asleep…" He starts. "And I saw Ron's Dad get attacked as if I was there. He was attacked by a giant snake." My eyes widen in shock. He dreamt of that less than hours after kissing Cho? Wouldn't he be dreaming about kissing her in those same deserted corridors he accused me of running around with Malfoy in?

"How did you see this?" Dumbledore asks, not looking at Harry.

"I don't know." Harry says angrily. "In my head-"

"You misunderstand me. What I meant was from what point of view did you see it?" Dumbledore says.

"I was the snake." Harry says. "I saw it all from the snake's point of view." Nobody spoke.

"Is Arthur seriously injured?" What was that change on tone? Did anyone other than me notice Dumbledore's change of tone? This was turning really strange really quickly.

"Yes." Dumbledore stands up and starts talking to the portraits on the wall. This was a dream, a strange one, but still a dream right? Or...did Dumbledore think might really be injured?

"This will take a while. Please sit. Minerva if you could draw up extra chairs…" McGonagall pulls out her wand and waves it to make three chair appear out of thin air. They sit and we wait. Dumbledore was now touching Fawkes's, who disappears in a flash, before he talks with the portraits a bit more. "Minerva, I need you to go wake the other Weasley children."

"Of course." McGonagall leaves. Dumbledore looks for something in his cupboard, and ends up bringing out a kettle before turning it into a portkey. Still not saying anything to us, he turns to another portrait and talks to it. The door opens again with Fred, George, and Ginny coming into the office with McGonagall behind them.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asks.

"Your Father was injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix. He was taken to St. Mungo's and is in critical condition. I am sending you to Sirius's house, which is more convenient for the hospital. You will meet your Mother there. Harry will-" I don't hear the rest as they huddle to Dumbledore's desk. This isn't any of my business...maybe I should just go. I get up to walk to the door. "Where are you going Noel? You will be going with them." Dumbledore stops me. I'm going with them? Dumbledore gestures me to him. "There's something you can do there. Something only you can do." He whispers in my ear.

"What is it? What am I supposed to do?" I ask.

"You'll know when the time is right." I reach for the portkey between Ginny and Fred. "He'll be expecting you in 3,2,1." I was jerked at my navel and banged into Ginny and Fred until my feet slams onto the floor. I stumble forward a bit, but narrowly remain standing. Damn, after all these years of using porkeys, I'm still not use to it. I go around and help the rest off the ground before noticing where we were. I think we ended up in what looked like a kitchen.

"Back again the blood traitor brats with a new filthy friend! Is it true their Father is dying?" A voice was screaming in the background.

"OUT!" A man roars, before Sirius comes hurrying toward us. Honestly, he looked like he had just been drinking the whole night and never went to bed. So this man is my Father? I stand there and watch him talking with Fred, George, Ron, and Harry yet not really listening to a word they were saying because Harry was basically repeating everything that he had said in the office except changing it to where he wasn't the snake anymore. I don't understand why he did though. The sound of arguing wakes me up from my studying Sirius.

"We don't care about the dumb Order!" Fred shouts.

"It's our Dad dying we're talking about!" George yells.  
"Your Father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order." Sirius says angrily. "This is how it is. This is why you're not in the Order because you don't understand that there are things worth dying for!" I wonder what Sirius thought was worth dying for. I knew of a few things that was worth dying for. Did that make me Order material?

"Easy for you to say being stuck here." Fred bellows. "I don't see you risking your neck!" What he said obviously hit a nerve with Sirius because he immediately paled and looked darkly at Fred.

"I know it's hard, but we've all got to act as though we don't know anything yet. We've got to stay put. At least until we hear from your Mother all right?" Fred and George looked like they were about to start up again, but they glare once at Sirius and take a seat beside Ginny when she goes over to sit on a chair. "That's right. Let's all...let's all have a drink while we're waiting. Accio Butterbeer!" Seven bottles come flying onto the table and Sirius passes one to each of us. After a while, when all of our bottles were empty, a burst of flame and a scroll of parchment lands on the table with a single tail feather. Sirius hands it to George.

"Dad's alive, but just barely. Mum says to stay where we are." Everyone's faces pales even more than we already were. We continue to sit in silence until the silence kills me. I conjure myself a violin and start to play softly, just to ease away the tension in the room. It was the least I could do until I figured out what I was here to do

* * *

At ten past five, the kitchen door swings open and I stop playing. My arms felt so numb when Mrs. Weasley enters to room.

"He's breathing and is alive, but there's only so much the healers can do right now. They said we can stop by later to show him support. Bill is there and he's going to take the morning off." Mrs. Weasley says. George and Ginny hug their mother, Fred covers his face, and Harry goes off with Sirius to the pantry. Now that Sirius is my Dad, Harry would now be my Godbrother. What was it with the Godbrother's of mine having the need to take away the Father figures of mine from me? I shake my head to myself before turning to tend to Mother Weasley.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. I'm Noel Dumbledore, Fred's friend." I introduce myself to her as she was getting ready to prepare breakfast. She looked like a kind woman that would slip you a cookie behind your Mother's back at a bakery, but could make you piss your pants if you ever cross her or hurt her children.

"So you're the Noel that Fred wanted to invite over for Christmas." She says.

"One in the same. Since you're preparing to cook right now, I can help you. Just name any type of food you want and I can pop in out of no where. It's just something I can do."

"Ron told me about that in a letter, though he hasn't written much about you lately."

"Nothing much has been going on lately. So what do you need me to do?"

"Umm, well first I could use about a dozen eggs."

"A dozen eggs coming right up." I grin and she smiles at me warmly. Yup, she would have totally slipped me a cookie if I wanted one.

* * *

Our trunks arrive later around noon time from Hogwarts. Good, I could use a shower. It takes a while for everyone leaving to get ready, but soon we were making our way to St. Mungo's. The whole ride there, I could hear Dumbledore's words echoing in my head. There was something I could do here, something only I could do. I fiddle with my bracelet nervously until Fred reaches for my hand.

"It's gonna be alright." He tells me. "My Dad's gonna be fine."

"I really hope he will." I say.

"He will." He gives my hand a squeeze. "Wow, your hands are warm even without gloves."

"Really?" I ask, not realizing it. They usually tend to get warm when I get an excess build up of my energy in my body from my powers...my powers! That's what Dumbledore meant by something only I could do. I could use my powers to fix Mr. Weasley. "Fred, you are the best." I say happily, leaning over to swiftly kiss his cheek. Thanks to him, I knew what to do.

"Anytime Noel." He coughs, looking out the window of the car. Fred, I'm gonna save your Daddy!

* * *

"Noel, we have to go." Mrs. Weasley tells me as I attempted to linger behind without her noticing, only it didn't work thanks to her Mom vision.

"Oh I know. I just need to make a pit stop in the toilet before we head out and since we're here, do you think I could do some shopping on my own before returning back. I have some extra Christmas shopping I would like to do."

"Should we go together. I don't really like the thought of you going about on your own." She says.

"It won't be long, I promise." I say, giving her my most convincing innocent smile.

"Oh, alright. If you're not back in an hour, I'm sending one of the boys out to look for you and you'll be in a lot of trouble young lady." She warns, making me chuckle.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." I wave, and duck into the nearest bathroom. I really did have to go. Once I'm done, I head up to the first floor to Mr. Weasley's room. Luckily he and his roommates were asleep with no healers in sight. Sure, I can do this. If I can kill a man then I can save another...I hope. I mean, I haven't exactly healed anyone in Mr. Weasley's condition before so I wouldn't know if I would be able to or what would happen. I guess that's a risk I'm willing to take. I remove the bandage, pushing down the urge to barf at the look and smell of the wound, and hover one hand over the injury. Nothing happens at first, until I feel the strongest pulsing waves come from out of my heart that I have ever felt before. I felt like it was superheating each cell in my body and shot out of my hand like light ropes attaching to the wound. Usually this never happened with my minor cuts that I had taken care of and I think it's because I've never actually healed anything this serious before. Normally the hand would just light up a bit and it would be over in a second, but now it seemed like the power was latched onto the wound in a solid form. The power kept going down my arms and out of my hand. Where was all this coming from? It felt too much and draining at one time, which scared me. I start to feel faint, colors splashing all over my vision, until I slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

I get up slowly, in what felt like moments later, feeling extremely stiff like I haven't moved for the longest time. My head was throbbing and my entire body, mostly my chest, felt constricting and painful. I reach up and feel a bandage around my head before spotting an IV sticking in my arm. I yank the IV out of my arm, hissing painfully, and heal the wound. I didn't know they used IV's here at St. Mungos...at least I'm pretty sure it was St. Mungos. I look around and see Mrs. Weasley in the room.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I ask. She looks up drowsily at me.

"Noel?" She blinks. "You're awake."

"Yeah." I answer. Mrs. Weasley stands up and walks over to wrap me in a tight hug. It felt soothing and motherly, it was something I missed from my own Mom.

"Oww Mrs. Weasley. I can't breathe." I laugh softly. She pulls back and I see that her eyes were watery. "Don't cry Mrs. Weasley. You can hug me again if you want."

"That's not it. What I was going to say was what you did was irresponsible. You could have been seriously hurt." I raise an eyebrow at her. I was in the hospital so yes, I did get hurt and I felt it too. "I was the last to speak to you and you didn't come back. We thought you got lost or were attacked. I was about to send out Fred and George to look for you when we got a letter from Professor Dumbledore that said you were out with a coma found by Arthur, who had mysteriously awoken practically healed out of thin air. None of the healers believe you did it, but we all know it was you."

"I do what I can, sometimes I even shock myself." I really did this time. Unknowingly, at the release of all that power at once, the surge broke down the block in my head and I remembered everything. I killed someone and watched them die, which is why I could see the thestrals. "So when you said healed out of thin air, did that imply he was okay?"

"He's doing wonderful and rolling around livelier than before thanks to you. Whatever you did, it gave his body a huge kickoff energy."

"Good." I say, throwing off the sheets. I was wearing a hospital nightgown, not the butt ones but the dress ones, and pop on a pair of slippers before wobbling to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asks, coming over to help me.

"I want to go see this livelier man and give him a literal kick to make sure he doesn't do anything this stupid ever again, no offense because he's your Husband." I say, straightening up and slip away from her to make my way to the waiting room. Hermione, Ron, George, Fred, Harry, Ginny, Charlie, Bill and Mr. Weasley was and none of them looked awake. I snigger before taking a seat next to Hermione. "So...who are all of you waiting for? I bet it's someone really special with a wit beyond the eye can see whose a type of person that could light up the sky with their beauty." I say, really laying it on.

"Actually, we're waiting for you to wake up…" Hermione mumbles. Wait for it...wait for it...She looks up and blinks at me a few times."NOEL!" She shrieks. Everyone jumps up, startled by Hermione's outburst.

"Hermione, you're not supposed to yell. It's a hospital. People here are trying not to die and the sound of your voice might scare them to death." I tease her.

"You big idiot!" She smacks my arm.

"Ouchi." I whine, rubbing the arm tenderly. "You're not supposed to hit a patient."

"Then why'd you go and scare me like that? I hear Mr. Weasley's hurt and get here and you're in a coma. I was so worried about losing you."

"Oh right. How'd that happen?" I ask.

"Don't just 'oh right' it. This is serious-" Hermione starts, raising her hand to smack me again, but Ron puts a hand on her shoulder and she stops talking while putting her hand down. I send him an appreciative look. I think I've heard more than my share of her ranting in the past month thank you very much.

"You hit your head pretty badly on the bedside table when you passed out. I woke up soon after, but you were already bleeding out of a cut in your head. You've been out for three days." Mr. Weasley says. I nod then close my eyes because the nodding made the room start spinning. I groan, pulling off the bandages. Everyone gasps and makes to stop me.

"Oh hush. I'm going to take care of it myself just like I took care of Daddy Weasley here." I say, feeling for the cut. I touch it and feel it close, feeling much better. "So how's everyone? You look terrible. I hope you guys got some sleep, apart from now, during my little nap." I say trying to get a smile out of them. Not even a twitch. "Nothing? Why no laugh? I was trying to make you all laugh so we can climb over the awkwardness of the situation."

"So I guess I won't be of much help to you with that since I want you to know that I really appreciate that you had come to help me out. I am extremely grateful Noel." Mr. Weasley says.

"Aw shucks." I blush, feeling more awkward as ever as everyone in the room stares at me. I need to break this now before I do something stupid. "Since you're up and rolling Mr. Weasley, how about you give me a lift and break me out of here before the warden comes to find me. All I need are a pair of pants and we are out of-" I start, choosing to say something stupid rather than to do something stupid.

"MISSING FROM HER BED, PATIENT NOEL MARIE DUMBLEDORE. NOEL MARIE DUMBLEDORE!" A voice over the intercom says. "MISSING PATIENT NOEL MARIE DUMBLEDORE!"

"Crap, they found out. Someone, hide me." I curse, grabbing a handful of Hermione's hair to hide behind as healer walks into the room followed by Mrs. Weasley. This does earn a few snorts and head shakes. What? I really thought I could hide behind her bushel of hair. I sigh, letting her hair go, realizing that I really did go and do something stupid.

"Come on Ms. Dumbledore. You shouldn't have pulled out your own IV when you haven't fully rested yet." The healer says.

"But I need freedom and pants. I've been in bed for three days. I've rested enough." I whine. Mrs. Weasley gives me a stern look, which halts my whining, and she has me marching back to my room with everyone now bursting out laughing at my expense.

* * *

"Sweeeet Freedom." I cheer, leaving St. Mungo's later that day while patting my wand that was back in my pocket. The hospital staff had returned it to me when I left because I had found it in my clothes and threatened to curse them if they didn't let me leave. They rallied up the troops to disarm me and wouldn't give it back unless I let them test me. So they did a bazillion tests on me, wondering if what happened to Mr. Weasley was tied to my condition in any way before deeming me fit to leave. What was kinda funny and scary at the same time was the way Mrs. Weasley watched me like a hawk the entire time, making sure I didn't do another reckless stunt, making me think I've lost cookie privileges for a while. I got dressed in a pair of jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, and a blue short sleeved hoodie as my 'just released from Mungos' dress of choice. We arrive at Sirius's place, called Grimmauld Place, soon after leaving. "We're back." I call and as soon as we enter the kitchen, Sirius takes me up into his arms and twirls me in the air while laughing happily.

"You're up and awake!" He barks merrily. The twirling was shocking and very dizzy making.

"Dad, I'm fifteen not six and I was just unconscious for three days." I let it slip and he sets me down instantly.

"DAD!" Everyone closest to us shouts. "HE'S YOUR DAD?"

"Don't you see the family resemblance?" Sirius asks and throws and arm around my shoulders.

"No wonder you got along so well that night in the fire regardless of having just met." Hermione mutters, and we laugh.

"Your laugh sounds the same too. I don't know why I hadn't noticed that before." Ron says. I wrap my arms around Sirius's waist.

"Nice to meet you again Daddy." I tease to humor them with my display of affection towards Sirius.

"My Daughter just called me Daddy." Sirius chokes up, hugging me back happily. "This is an even more joyous day."

"What a Father-Daughter moment." Fred and George laughs.

"Jealous?" I smirk at the twins.

"Not really. It seemed like only yesterday when you were hugging me like that…alone...in the Boy's Dormitory." Fred smirks back, making my smirk fall from my face as Sirius grows tense in my arms. "It's like I can still feel your arms wrapped around me and your head on my chest in our loving embrace." He says, going on.

"L-loving embrace? What were you doing having a loving embrace with anyone alone in the Boy's Dormitory? I don't want you lovingly embracing anyone alone anytime soon because I was a boy once and I know what loving embraces lead to." He says, having a similar reaction to Fred and me being alone that Severus had.

"Don't worry Sirius. We weren't alone for long because Harry joined us later." Fred laugh, making it worse.

"WHAT!" Sirius shouts.

"Dad, it wasn't like that. I know it sounds like we were having a freaky bizarre three way by the way Fred is putting it, but our clothes were on the entire time." At the words 'freaky bizzare three way' Sirius passes out in my arms. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FRED WEASLEY!" I shout, dumping Sirius on George, and chase after him with my wand out of my pocket. When I get close to Fred, he apparates away. "I'll GET YOU WEASLEY AND WHEN I DO, YOU'LL PAY!"

"I hope I do." I hear him sniggering. That sniggering evil little-ugh. I can't stay really mad at him because I would honestly have said the same thing, worse even, if the situation was in reverse.

"What happened to killing Fred? Is his body laid abandoned in an empty room upstairs?" Ron asks after I return to the kitchen to find only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny there.

"I'll kill him later. Where's Sirius?"

"He's probably upstairs making an escape proof room to lock you in until you turn thirty." Hermione says.

"Or older if he could." Ginny says. "I think he's in shock."

"He was mislead by the sneaky little devil. All he would have to do is ask Harry to know nothing happened when he caught Free and I hugging." I say, motioning towards Harry. "He won't really lock me up would he?"

"Well, he isn't really educated in raising a Daughter because he didn't really meet you until now." Hermione says. "You must be happy you found your Father." I nod. "When did you find out about him?"

"Dumbledore told me the night of the nightmare."

"Why were you at Dumbledore's anyway that night? Ron said you would show up to the meeting that evening, but you never showed to the meeting or to bed."

"I went for the meeting." I say.

"I didn't see you there." Ron says.

"That's because I missed the it, but I didn't know that I did when I went. When I got there, there were people still in the room though." I say, sending a glance in Harry's direction. Yeah, he knows what he did and now he knows I know by the way he's averting my gaze.

"What people-oh." Ron says, pointing at Harry. "You mean you saw-"

"Precisely. I was walking around when Dumbledore found me and that's how I ended up in his office. Now that that's out there, I think I'm going to take a nap."

"No you aren't." Hermione says firmly.

"What do you mean I'm not? I just got out of the hospital and I'm tired." I say, playing my 'just released' card on her since I immediately know what she's up to.

"You said it yourself, you rested enough. Ginny, please distract Ron." Ginny nods, taking Ron out of the room.

"You two, talk now." Hermione tells Harry and I.

"What? Why should I? Neither of us has any interest of being talking."

"She's right." Harry agrees.

"Say's the boy who waited by this girl's bedside nonstop for the past three days, only leaving because Mrs. Weasley forced him out of the room." Hermione reveals.

"I didn't-"

"He even convinced them to let him stay overnight."

"How did he do that?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah Harry, how did you do that?" Hermione asks. "Wait, don't tell me. Tell her." And with that, she leaves. I knew I wasn't gonna say anything, but I was touched by the fact that he stayed by my side.

"I-" Harry starts, speaking up first. "I told them I was gonna ask you out Christmas morning and they felt sorry for me. That was the only thing I could think of to get them to let me stay."

"I'm surprised it worked."

"I was too. The healers kept giving me sympathetic looks whenever they came in to check on you. I think I may have even caught one of them taking our picture when I dozed off holding your hand." He ends with a cough. He was holding my hand too?

"Why? Why bother?" I ask, confused by this sudden turn of events. "We aren't friends so why did you even care?"

"Because I was so wrong. I was wrong because I didn't treating you right. I was wrong for telling you to stay away because when I wanted to be your friend again, I knew I didn't deserve to be your friend because of how I treated you. I still don't deserve to be your friend because you deserve better and than me." He says, raking his hand through his hair tiredly before dropping it onto the table in front of us. "I thought not being your friend was hard, but hearing that you were hurt was the hardest. I thought at that moment I had lost you for good, because while we weren't on best terms, you were always there and safe."

"I wasn't going to die."

"I know, but it felt like another person I loved was going to die on me and that made me not want to leave your side."

"You love me?"

"That's why I bothered. I bothered because I love you Noel. You're my best friend and I realized that losing you would be like losing Hermione or Ron."

"You love me?" I repeat, stuck dumb by his words. He-he loves me?

"I do." He says earnestly. "I know I don't deserve to be your friend after all that I did, but-"

"But what?"

"But could you give me one more chance at the mound. I promise this time it'll be a home run for us." I sit there, uncertain of what to do, when I hear a sniffle. Neither of us were crying, which meant that we had an audience. "Noel?" I hold up a finger and walk to the door of the kitchen and open it. Crouched in the doorway were Sirius, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Seriously?" I ask, crossing my arms. "Ron, why are you crying?"

"Take him back. He's sorry. I know he is because we went through the same this last year." Ron says, leaning against Hermione for support while Ginny was patting his shoulder with tears running down her face as well.

"Go. All of you." I say, pointing up the stairs. "Go on now."

"But-" Sirius starts.

"I'm not gonna give him my answer with the lot of you listening in. This is tense enough without having an audience listening in. I need you all to go away."

"Alright. We're going." Fred says.

"We are?" George asks.

"Yes we are. Just so you know Noel, I love you too." He says, and I knew he both meant it and was using it as a jab at Harry.

"Thank you Fred." I say, shaking my head as I watched them march up the stairs, a few looked rather reluctantly to do so. I shut the door and turn back to Harry. "So..."

"So?"

"Before I give you an answer, I want to know what's gonna happen if something like this ever happens again. I want to make sure that if I do let myself be your friend again that I don't have to come with an escape route."

"You won't have to because if it does then I'll let you curse me so that I'll end up in St. Mungos when that happens. Even before then I'll talk things out with you better this time so that it won't get up to that poinnt. I almost lost you for good this time, I'm never gonna do that again."

"All right. You can hug me now." I say, holding up my arms. Harry rushes over from the table and pulls me into a tight hug. "I expect major groveling from you still, you do know that right?"

"Whatever you want, whenever you want."

"Can whenever be now?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Shopping my personal mule. I wanna go shopping." I say, pulling back far enough to grin at him evilly. "This is gonna be so fun."

"I know I should dread this, but I can't help but be happy that we're friends and you are awake because I missed you." He says, all smiles.

"Yeah, I missed you too."


	20. A Merry Sirius Christmas

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

Pre-Chapter Wind - Mr. Weasley is attacked during an assignment for the Order. Sirius, revealed to be Noel's Dad, takes in the group at his place to stay. In the process of helping Mr. Weasley, Noel winds up in a coma and wakes up after three days. She is forced to stay at the hospital for observation before being allowed to return to Grimmauld Place. At the slip of her tongue, she reveals that Sirius is her Dad to everyone else. Later, being forced to by Hermione, Harry and Noel talk with one another and rekindle their friendship.

-A Merry Sirius Christmas-

* * *

At who knows what time, it could be dark o'clock for all I know, I am awoken by the sound of a very happy firewhiskey filled Sirius barging into the girl's room. I look at my watch. It was 6 a.m. We didn't get to bed until well after midnight and I bet Sirius didn't even go to bed.

"Wake up my loving Daughter! It's Christmas!" Sirius says before joining me on my bed and hugs me happily. "Come on! Daddy wants to celebrate with you and my best friend!" He sounds so much like me. I would of been more than happy to celebrate him right now if I wasn't so tired.

"Remus is here?" I mumble, sleep ridden. "When did Remus get here?"

"He's on his way. I flooed him to come over to keep me company with you once everyone goes off to see Arthur at St. Mungos."

"Is it presents time now?" Ginny asks, waking up.

"It's only six. Who wakes up at six on Christmas?" Hermione grumbles. "So unnatural."

"Oh sorry guys. Someone was still going on from the Christmas merrymaking from yesterday. I can't believe he's drinking some more at 6 in the morning." I say.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere. Come with Daddy and we'll open gifts together." Sirius says, hooking an arm under my legs before carrying me out the room, sheets and all, to his bed room and sits me down on the bed next to him. I look to find my pile of gifts already at the foot of his bed. "Open mine first." He says, depositing a huge crudely wrapped package in my hands.

"Did you wrap this?" I ask, raising a brow as I turned the gift around in my hands.

"I tried, but I'm not really good with arts and crafts. Surprising fact, I couldn't convince Hermione to do it for me with my charming smile and blush inducing compliments. She refused and said you'd like it no matter how I wrapped it." He says before I shrug and tear open into his gift. A pair of Quidditch gloves falls into my lap. They looked worn and old. I pick them up and slip them over my hands. They were a little big, but with a simple spell I would be able to resize them to fit me. Sirius pulls out his wand and mutters a spell before the gloves magically fits themselves to my hands. "I didn't really know what to get you that I thought you'd like, but you are so much like your Mother so I knew it was the thought that counts and you would like whatever I got you regardless. I decided the gloves were the best bet though because I know mostly about you from the letters I have and I found out you were the new Gryffindor Seeker, so I thought you'd like something of mine from when I was on the team to give you some good luck. Sorry they're Beater gloves instead of Seeker gloves."

"These are your old gloves." I ask, staring at them in wonder as I flex out my fingers in front of me.

"Yup. Do you like them?"

"I love them. Thanks Dad!" I hug him eagerly and take in the Daddy feeling that came with it. He certainly has good hugs. "Now open my present!" I tell him after letting go to point at the flat box on the top of his pile of gifts.

"You being my Daughter is the best gift I could get this Christmas." He says, before hugging me again.

"Aww Dad." I say.

"Isn't this cute?" I hear from the doorway to see Remus standing there with his arms full of his own gifts.

"Come to join us Mooney?"

"You invited me Padfoot, not the other way around." Remus says, depositing himself in an armchair in front of the bed before conjuring up a table to put his gifts on. The three of us spend most of the morning opening our gifts together while Remus and Sirius playfully bantering with one another the entire time. I open Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's gift the same time Remus and Sirius opens theirs. I got a blue jumper with a silver stripes on it, Sirius got a black jumper with a silver 'SB' on it, and Remus got a brown jumper with red 'RL' on it. After some switching around and size changing I end up in Remus's jumper, Sirius in mine, and Remus in Sirius's. Remus got me a pair of furry tiger stripped ear muffs that was charmed to keep my ears warm, leaving me thinking he might have overheard me complaining to Ginny about how my cold ears were at the castle. I think he and Sirius liked their new cloaks with their names hand stitched into the collar from me because they immediately pulled them on over their Weasley jumpers. I got a sea blue long scarf from George, matching sea blue mittens from Ginny, a intricate turquoise hair clip from Fred, a multilingual pocket translator from Hermione, a huge bottle of mellon cucumber perfume from David and Jake, a box of thirty different magical and muggle hair lips from around the world from Derek, a frilled baby pink blouse/magenta scarf/and a pair of blue jeans from Richie and Drew, a set of peacock feather quills from Bill, a thick black notebook with silver lined black pages from Ron, a few pots of silver ink and a box of chocolate frogs from Charlie, a locket with a picture of my Mom in it from Severus, and a watch from Harry. Apart from Sirius's gloves, I think I liked Harry's gift a lot because it was an analog clock with two firebolts as hands pointed the numbers on snitches with a huge stadium background that had the sky changing colors from morning to day, and if I stared long enough I would see blurs of players flying around every so often. I hoped Harry liked my gift I got him because when I got him the leather bound lesson planner for the DA group, I got it more on impulse than out of friendship since it was during the time we were not friends. I don't know why, though Hermione would chime in to say it was probably because I didn't ever stop being his friend even though outwardly I swore I did.

"Guys." Fred says, apparating right into the room suddenly. "Mom told me to call you down for breakfast."

"Mhhhmmm breakfast, I'm really hungry for some good food." I jump out of bed eagerly and follow Fred out of the room.

"Daddy'll be right there so save a seat for me." Sirius calls after me, and I let out a laugh.

"I see you're wearing your hair clip." Fred points out.

"Yup. Sirius got finished unwrapping his gifts before I did so he started playing with my hair and picked this clip to pin my hair back with. It's really nice so thank you."

"You're welcome Noels. By the way, did you make the chocolate you got me yourself?"

"Yeah I did. I made them by hand in the kitchens at Hogwarts during my free time. Why?"

"I think I have to find a better hiding place for it now because Ron and George both wanted to have at it when they saw it. I think Harry does too by the way he was secretly eyeing the package."

"Didn't I make you a lot?"

"Yeah you did, but you 'made it' for me. It's mine and not theirs so on this I'm going to be stingy and not share it with anyone."

"Alright then. At least I know you like them."

"I love them, which is why I'm hiding them." He says and we enter the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

Remus, Sirius, and I retire to the living room once everyone leaves for the day and I listen to them regale me on their side of life in Hogwarts.

"Before I met your Mother, I didn't have a clue of who she was." Sirius says.

"Really?" I ask.

"He rarely ever stepped foot in the Library and she wasn't exactly the type of girl who seemed to throw herself at him for attention like others in the school was doing at the time." Remus says.

"Your Dad was a hottie back then." Sirius says. "Your Mom was too, but she kept herself covered up so she flew under my radar until about fifth year."

"Fourth year." Remus corrects him, making me giggle.

"Right, fourth year. That's when she blipped and she blipped me very hard. The first time I saw her, I was searching for Snivellus-" I send him a look. "-fine, I was looking for Snape because I was bored and saw he was with a girl down by the lake, so I decided to take Prongs with me to save the girl out of her misery. I thought I was going to be her knight in golden armor until I saw she was actually talking to that prat-" Another look. "-Snape. And you know what she does? Tell her what she did Mooney." Sirius huffs.

"She cursed them both before they had a chance to embarrass Snape in front of her out of boredom."

"Exactly."

"Wow." I say in awe. "Mom was awesome. What happened next?"

"She stunned me out of association later on." Remus says. "It took me weeks of coming to the Library before she stopped giving me this 'I'm watching you look' when I hadn't really done anything. I guess its because I didn't really stop them from harassing Snape either that she was always suspicious of me until I gained her trust."

"Anyway, something happened that day while I was waiting frozen with Prongs by the lake. I didn't know if it was the way she looked with her sweater tied around her waist as she walked over to take our wands or the way she stood up for someone like Snape like that, but I found her extremely fascinating. Suddenly I changed my whole schedule just to bump into her in the halls or catch her going into the Great Hall only to miss her at every chance."

"He was worse off than Prongs was because Elaine went on acting like what happened had nothing to do with her, that he didn't even exist. It was annoying to live with really because instead of one love struck roommate, I had to deal with two. Imagine the horror that I had to face every single day just listening to them planning their futures with girls they weren't even dating at the time. They stayed up at night talking like girls about their 'future wives'. 'Lilypad yelled at me for flying a couple of first year Slytherin girls over the lake and dropping them' Prongs would mope. 'You're lucky because at least she looks at you. I swam into that lake to retrieve those monsters to get in good with my Dumblypoo for her to not even glance in my direction. What I did get was a sore foot when one of those things stomped on my foot after saving their life' Padfoot would mope back."

"That sounds awful." I giggle.

"It was. Prongs kept egging Padfoot on and on that if he didn't do something, Elaine would be Elaine Snape. So Padfoot tried even harder to get her attention long enough to ask her out, which meant that his pranks got worse. That seemed to backfire because she didn't blow up like Lily or looked down on him, she blatantly ignored him unless it concerned Snape and all Padfoot got was detentions for his troubles. If anything, it made her closer to Snape because I guess she thought he wouldn't prank Snape if she was with him all the time to protect him."

"I really thought she hated me and was in love with Snape." Sirius mopes.

"She loved him, just not like that because she saw him more as a friend." I say. "Mom didn't really hate you during that time. Whenever I asked her about my Dad, she said you were a bit it of a jerk and a player. Even then, she didn't really hate you because she thought that because she didn't know you well enough, she didn't see the need to. Then when you were trying to get her attention, she didn't think you were trying so hard for her because she thought you were going through all that trouble for a different girl. She said she didn't realize that while you were looking at the Hufflepuff table during dinner or when she was catching you staring at her table in Herbology, you were looking at her...that is until sixth year."

"Right." Sirius grins. "At around sixth year I had had enough. So I waited around all day in that Library for days before the first trip to Hogsmeade waiting for her to come alone. Then when she did finally get alone, I just walked right up to her and blatantly asked her to Hogsmeade and you knew what she did? Tell her Mooney." He huffs some more while throwing his arms up in the air this time.

"She asked him if he was asking her as a ruse to ruffle up Snape's feathers because she didnt believe Padfoot's intentions were pure, and if it was a ruse then she would hex off certain appendages of his that he would miss and throw them into the vanishing cabinet." Remus says.

"I told her I was asking because I wanted to go with her because I liked her only for her to still not believe I was interested, so it's safe to say I went to Hogsmeade alone."

"That didn't stop him though. He didn't do a Prongs and kept harassing her because he knew she wouldn't hold back if he pissed her off as much as Prongs did to Lily sometimes."

"I was just more cool about it than her. She did get the picture after I spent all of sixth and seventh year wooing her and only her. She finally broke down around the end of our seventh year. Tell her what she did Mooney." Sirius says, all smiles now.

"Well she-"

"It was a glorious Monday afternoon-" Sirius starts.

"It was Thursday and it was raining." Remus eggs in.

"-she came up to me, looking all shy like for once-"

"She had just jogged inside from the Greenhouses and was drenched actually. I hardly count that considered shy looking."

"-and your gentleman of a Daddy-" Remus snorts. "Do you want to tell the story or not?"

"This is your story, so by all means continue Padfoot." Remus gestures for him to continue. "I'll just butt in whenever he get the facts wrong again." He whispers to me.

"Anyway...where was I?"

"You were being a gentleman." I say.

"Oh right. I, the gentleman, offer her a napkin to wipe off that I swiped from Prongs. At first she rejects it, looking flustered-"

"She was red from the cold." Sirius gives Remus an even glare before continuing.

"-so I go in for the ultimate gesture of love. Before she could stop me, I very caringly wipe the rain off her cheek with my thumb, cupping her cheek in my hands." He reaches over to Remus to demonstrate the move. "She stared at me, obviously touched, and-"

"And then she sneezed." Remus laughs, pushing Sirius's hand away.

"Don't ruin it." Sirius whines.

"So what happened after?" I ask, getting into the story.

"I pulled her into an loving embrace. She was very surprised."

"She tried to push him off of her because there he was hugging her surrounded by his friends sniggering and wolf whistling at the scene he was making." Remus points out.

"But I didnt let her go. Instead, I told her I thought she was cold and needed warmth. She muttered a simple spell would have taken care of it before asking me why. Why did I bother with her. I told her she was special before I asked for her to join me to the Quidditch Stadium for a moonlight birthday dinner since everyone, but Snape and Dumbledore, had forgotten her birthday. By the end of dinner, she agreed to give me a chance and soon after that we began dating. I cared a lot about your Mom, I even asked her to come with me to Lily and James's wedding and...well you were created."

"Lucky you and me." I grin.

"Yeah. We were happy together, I wanted to marry her, but something happened and then she was gone. All I got was a note from that said she loved me, but to forget her for my own good. It was later, after we found out that Voldemort was going after Prong's family and even after they were killed, that I found out that Elaine had also been sought out to join the Death Eaters because her skills and association to Dumbledore would make her a great prize to have to serve Voldemort...only she refused, which meant she had to disappear. Snape broke off ties with her, except now I know he was only pretending, to keep her safe and Dumbledore sent her off to live in America under a guard of a close family he knew before you were born. Dumbledore said that that family stayed with the both of you for years before he thought it would be safe for them to move on. After she was killed, Dumbledore told me the truth about your birth and how you were to be staying at Hogwarts. If I had only known what happened, I would have been there for you and your Mother in an instant-"

"Mom wanted to contact you over a thousand times, but she wanted to protect you, so she cut you because she believed that was the only option. She always would talk about you, never really telling me who you were, because I guess it hurt for her to say your name." I say.

"Still, I would have been there with you to protect you and her from what had happened. After though, I wanted to immediately come see you at Hogwarts and claim you as mine but-"

"That's okay. You're here now." I smile at him.

"I would have been there as well if I had known but-" Remus starts.

"You're here now too Remus. It's okay." I say, grabbing both of their hands. It really was okay. I may not have Mom anymore, but I still have Sirius and Remus so it was okay.

* * *

"Hey Harry." I welcome him back after everyone had returned from St. Mungos and pull him off to the side. I did enjoy my day with Remus and Sirius, but now I really just wanted to talk to Harry for a little bit.

"Before you start, are you going to bug me about telling you I love you like you did all morning at breakfast?" He asks.

"It's a high possibility that I will." I tell him with a nod.

"Noel-" He groans.

"How can I not? You totally love me." I say, poking him in the ribs.

"Yeah I love you, I love you like I love Hermione or Ron."

"Oh really? How can I be on the same level as them when I haven't known you as long?" I ask doubtfully. He's known me for almost four months, he's known them for nearly five years. The scale is really tipping on one side here even though he was saying we weighed the same.

"You're very...prominent." He says, trying very hard to come up with the right word.

"So I'm important?"

"Exactly. You're very important to me."

"So not only do you love me, but I'm also important to you? You must love digging your own grave, but that's good. You know why?"

"Why?" He asks warily, stepping back.

"Because you're my friend, like Ron and Hermione, who I love too. I may not have known you as long, but that's the way it is...but-"

"But?"

"I didn't come here to only talk to you about that. I also wanted to say, something I didn't get to say the other day, that I'm glad we're friends again. It feels like we're starting over as friends, but we're gonna do it better this time. Anyway, merry Christmas Harry." I say, reaching over to hug him.

"Merry Christmas Noel." He says, hugging me back tightly. In the pit of my stomach, a metaphorical butterfly breaks out one of the cocoons to start to slowly flutter around. Oi, stop fluttering around! Stop it!

* * *

**AN**: A very Sirius/Remus/Noel filled Christmas ending with a little Harry/Noel fluff at the end. Hope you enjoyed it.


	21. Fathers At War

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

Pre-Chapter Wind - It's Christmas time at Grimmauld Place, and everyone is having a good time being jolly. Remus, Sirius, and Noel spend some quality time with one another reminiscing about the past while Noel feels bright about her future friendship with Harry.

- Fathers At War -

* * *

As the days start to pass by, I start to dread the upcoming return to Hogwarts because I didn't want to leave my newly found Dad all alone in this big house. Honestly, I didn't want to leave after all the time we spent talking about him and Mom while making plans for me to come live with him this summer. So far we came up with ideas to go incognito traveling around the world together with Remus tagging along to act like the mature adult that Sirius refused to be, Sirius would teach me how to become an animagi like he was, Sirius and I would figure out how to remove his Mom's portrait from the damn wall, and we would re-decorate the room next to his for me. It was an exciting time planning all the things we were going to do once the summer hits.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Do you think I could have a few friends over this summer?" I ask.

"It depends on what you mean by friends." Sirius says.

"They're just some close friends from back home in America. Trust me, you'll love them. They could charm and think their way past anyone and I think I even saw one of them make Umbridge a tad bit flustered when his back was turned." That David, he would do anything on a dare just so he could say he did it. I think that if he didn't fear for his life, he would go up to Voldemort and lick his face if someone dared to just to say that he did. There also would be pictures, he always has pictures.

"How'd he do that? Just from the letter's I've gotten and what I've heard, even I wouldn't go near her." Sirius says, stunned.

"I don't know. I didn't get to hear the ending of his mission success."

"Then consider them invited because I'm already on the edge of my seat wondering how the heck he managed...no, I'm more curious as to what he would get in return and the plot of his mission."

"That's David for you."

"Well this David sounds like he would have given me a run for my money back in the day."

"Believe me, he gives a lot of people a run for their money."

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I bet David would have. I grin to myself while thinking about that while watching Harry and Ron play a game of Wizards Chess. Ron had the upper hand, as usual, and just as he was about to beat Harry another time, Mrs. Weasley enters the room.

"Harry, Professor Snape is here and he'd like a word with you." She says. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny gape at Harry. I, on the other hand, was excited to see him again and have been since I opened the gift he sent me for Christmas. I leap up to run to the kitchen and kick the door open to greet him excitedly.

"UNCLE SEV I MIS-" was all I could get out before the door swings back and knocks me backward onto my ass. Now that was embarrassing, I thought when Sev opens the door to the kitchen.

"Noel." Sirius and Severus says, bending over to help me before glaring at each other. Then they cross their arms and turn to face away from each other with matching huffs, causing the door to shut in my face. What happened to helping me off the floor?

"Fine, no one help me up from the floor because you both don't like the fact that you both offered to help me up at the same time." I groan loudly enough for them to hear me, standing up to dust off my rear and re-enter the kitchen more cautiously this time. "What cha' doing here Sev? I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow when we got back to school."

"I was worried about you enough that I couldn't wait until tomorrow and I was in the area since Dumbledore sent me here to talk to Potter about something important. You have to know that if it had been my choice that I would have been at your side at St. Mungos to be there when you had woken up, but I was told to wait to keep up appearances." Severus explains.

"So you're here to see Harry then." I mumble while pouting at him.

"I'm using seeing him as an excuse to be able see you. I heard that you fell into a coma after hurting yourself when you used your powers and I already said I was worried about you." Severus says, reaching forward for me. "You know how nervous you make me when you over exert your powers like that."

"You're such a worry wart. You know I wouldn't do anything life threatening or dangerous." I say, and he raises his brow. "You know what I mean. The point here is that you missed me." I point at him with a gleeful look on my face. "Admit it! You totally missed me. You missed your favorite girl in the world, the light of your life, the apple of your eye, and the cream in your coffee." I chant. He looked at Sirius uncomfortably, who had a growing grin on his face, and back to me before grabbing me at the arms and pulls me into a hug.

"Of course I missed you. We had plans to spend the holidays together with just the two of us, but instead I find out that not only you had left overnight but also on that you were hurt as well. We were supposed to have a safe and quiet Christmas. Do you remember that?" He asks and I listen to him in awe. Here he was, completely ignoring Sirius, spilling out his guts in front of his known enemy without even caring. Said enemy, who was still in the room and watching us in a stunned silence, started turning sullen because of how I was allowing Severus to hug me.

"Of course I remember them Sev. I was the one who suggested the safe and quiet Christmas theme to you." I say, giving him a near bone-crushing squeeze. "I missed you so much."

"I'm glad you're okay Noel. I was worried you weren't being taken care of-" Severus starts after letting me go.

"She was taken care of Snivellus. She was with her Father." Sirius says boastfully before pulling me to his side.

"And look where she ended up. She was out cold for three days Black. Some Father you are." Severus sneers at him while pulling me back. "If she was with me then this never would have happened because at least I know how to protect those I care about."

"What are you insinuating you bat eared prat?"

"Guys-" I start, moving away from either of them though neither of them realized it at this point since they were more focused on each other than they were of me. The situation escalated into something faster than I imagined it would.

"I'm saying how my Goddaughter, the Daughter of my best friend, would have been in better care if she stayed with me this winter than with some man-child who can't even take care of himself." Severus says. "And another thing Black-"

"Excuse me." Harry says, standing in the doorway. Wait, when did he get there? I was so wrapped up in the argument that I hadn't noticed his arrival. I back out of the room towards Harry while the both of them kept on arguing at each other. "What are they fighting about?"

"They're fighting about something like which one of them takes care of me better." I say.

"Well, wish me luck since I have to now walk in the middle of that." He says, walking into the mess. I leave the room in time to see Mr. Weasley walking through the front door.

"Hey Mr. Weasley. They finally set you free." I say.

"What?" He shouts. The now that the arguing from the kitchen escalated to yelling that could be heard throughout the whole house.

"You!" I point at him. "Good!" Thumbs us.

"Yeah!" Nod. "What?" Shrug. "Fight!" Punching motion. "For?" Holds up four fingers.

"Me!' Points at myself.

"Oh?" Confused look.

"It's complicated!" I shout. He could now hear me because the yelling had stopped abruptly in the kitchen and Severus had stormed, after making a pit stop to give me a quick hug goodbye, out of the house.

"THAT'S RIGHT! JUST WALK AWAY! YOU'RE SO MATURE SNIVELLUS!" Sirius roars after him.

"DAD STOP! Don't you yell at him. He was just concerned about my well being and you didn't have to shove me being your Daughter in his face like that. Sure you're my Dad, but he'll always be like one to me too." I say, mad at him. Suddenly, Sirius bursts out laughing. "And what are you laughing about?"

"You sounded like your Mother did when I shoved me dating her in his face. 'Sirius Black, don't you dare get all snarky towards him just because I agreed to go out with you. Sev will always be my best friend, but I can take it back my yes to you any second if I want.' she said." Sirius laughs even harder. I sigh, shaking my head. He was laughing at me for sounding like Mom while he and Severus were two grown men acting like kids. If I had to be Mom-like then so be it...though I guess I have a lot of work cut out to make them get along for my sake. "Speaking of the git and seeing him tomorrow, do you have your trunk packed?" Sirius asks, and I nod. "You know...when you leave-"

"Don't bring up tomorrow...I'm not really good with saying goodbye and I'd rather not thin about leaving or saying goodbye until its too late." I mutter softly.

"It's just another thing you have in common with you're Mother." Sirius mutters back.

* * *

I stand around, getting ready to leave, feeling morose about our departure in a few minutes and I knew Harry felt the same about having to leave Sirius behind. I watch how Sirius pulls Harry aside and hands him something before giving him a hug. Harry looked so gloomy and I felt it rolling off of him in waves. Sirius catches me watching them longingly and comes over to give me a tight hug, one that I returned and didn't want to break away from.

"It's not fair that I just met you and now I have to leave you behind and alone." I sniffle, burying my face in the folds of his shirt. "I wish we could have stayed longer. I wish we could have had more time."

"I wish you could have stayed too, but we have summer to look forward to don't we? I'm already planning your abduction from Snivellus just to get you here so we can go forth with our exciting summer adventure." Sirius says, running his hands through my hair to calm me down. "We'll have loads of time together then. Just you, me, and Remus. No greasy prats invited."

"You really have to stop putting him down in front of me and try to get along with him."

"Not a chance." He replies immediately with a snort.

"A girl can try because I can't have you two arguing with one another for the rest of your lives. Imagine the both of you arguing on my wedding day about who gets to walk me down the aisle."

"He doesn't stand a chance because Daddy will walk you down the aisle wether he likes it or not. You're my little girl."

"And you're my Dad." I choke out under a wave of hot sticky tears that were now falling down my face. He lets me go, looking extremely gruff with his hair hiding his face from view, so I could be steered away to give hugs goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I look in Sirius's direction one last time before stepping out of the threshold to leave, down the steps, and watch as Grimmauld Place disappears into thin air.

* * *

**AN**: Has everyone got their Christmas shopping done? I know I still got loads to do, which would make this the worse time to feel under the weather. Oh well, the show must go on.

**AN2**: A bittersweet farewell between Father/Daughter. Totes sad.


	22. His Valentines Sweetheart

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

Pre-Chapter Wind - The end of the holidays draw near and Noel begins to dread the return to Hogwarts. A day before everyones return, Severus arrives to see Harry and ends up having a shouting match over his concern for Noel with Sirius.

-His Valentines Sweetheart -

* * *

"Noel, what are you doing around midday today?" Hermione asks me one morning with a gleeful look on her face. That look made her hair seem extra bushy and herself seem a little crazy, like she may be hiding horns under all that hair.

"I dunno...I think Angelina wants the team to train on the pitch today, but I don't think I'll have to stay all day since I'm no newbie when it comes to Quidditch." I say, pushing around my oatmeal in my bowl. "Why? What have you got going on?"

"Nothing too important that needs to be talked about now. Just meet me and Harry at the Three Broomsticks." She says, setting off an alarm in my head.

"Doesn't Harry have plans today?"

* * *

_Flashback_

It was a long day, mostly because I've been down in the dumps since the return to Hogwarts. I pack my bags slowly at the end of Potions and walk out the Dungeons behind the trio.

"Hi Harry." A voice says, coming from behind us. We turn to find Chang standing there, smiling brightly at Harry.

"Oh, hi." Harry says, sounding happier for some reason. Then I remembered...they kissed.

"We'll be at the Library." Hermione says, seizing Ron and I around the elbows before dragging us off to the Library. "We should start on the essay Snape gave us shouldn't we?" She suggests as we walk inside.

"What I would rather do is walk on my own than have you dragging me along." I say, pulling my arm out of her grasp. "I'm not exactly at the bottom of the barrel where Ron is, I know what you were doing. You dragged us away to give them a moment of privacy right?" She nods. "You could have just told me."

"Sorry." She says, looking at me apologetically. "I just wanted to be subtle about it."

"Yeah." I say, sitting at a table that they join me at soon after. I feel so uncomfortable right now. It's like someone was running a cheese grater up and down my arms while spraying it with lemon juice.

"Are you alright Noel?" Hermione asks.

"Huh?" I ask, looking up.

"You've been sitting there for the last ten minutes grinding your teeth loudly."

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"So if I'm at the bottom of the barrel, where are you?" Ron asks.

"What?"

"You're reading right?" He asks, looking pointedly at my book.

"Obviously, but what's your point?"

"Oh nothing except that your book is upside down." He snorts, which causing me to take a look at the book I had pulled out to read to realize that it really was upside down.

"Right." I say, righting the book. I was about to read the first sentence when Harry finally walks in with a huge smile on his face, signaling that their talk must have went really well.

"Hey guys, guess who has a date next month on Valentines with Cho?" Harry asks excitedly. "Any guesses?"

"Lee Jordan?" I ask, kinda hoping it was him.

"No, me!"

"Darn. That was my next guess after Nearly Headless Nick." I tell him, snapping my fingers. Be happy Noel, be happy that he's happy and your friend again who cares about you. "Well...good for you Harry."

"Thanks." That's right, be happy for him even when you don't feel like it.

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

"He does, but he's meeting us there as well after his date and I hope you come too." She says, hurrying away and leaving me with Ron and Harry. The date...I shift in my seat. Harry has a date with Chang today while all I've got stuck with is Quidditch. Stop right there. You're happy, I chant in my head. Happy that your friend is happy.

"Guess who!" A cheerful voice asks as two hands cover my eyes.

"Yes Fred?" I ask, and he let's go.

"You're no fun." Fred says, worming his way between Harry and I. "Guess what today is then."

"Valentines Day?"

"That's right, so here's your prize for getting the right answer." He says, placing a dozen wands bundled in pink tissue paper into my hands.

"What-" I start.

"Wait for it." He grins, the wands bursts in a shower of red and silver glitter before blooming into roses. "Trick wands made for the grand occasion that is Valentines Day, and what better way to appreciate the day of amor and the unveiling of a new product than spending it with those who are close to you."

"Huh?"

"I'm asking you to come out and enjoy the day with me."

"We have to go to Quidditch practice soon." Ron says, butting in.

"And we have plans with Hermione later." Harry adds in his two cents. I didn't realize either them was listening in on our conversation, nosy warts.

"But in between she's not busy." He points out. "So you'll have time to meet me for coffee at Madam Puddifoot's at our usual table then?" I look at him, then at the flowers, and the corners of my mouth turn up into a grin. "I see a smile. Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes. We can totally hang out today and you're the best person to hang out with."

"Awesome. Meet me as soon as you can after practice and I'll be waiting."

"I'll be there."

* * *

Practice was as boring as I predicted it to be on a day like Valentines. I spent about a half an hour playing cat and mouse with the Snitch, but I soon became bored with my target and set my sights on playing Chaser instead.

"Was it me or did Fred as you out on a date today?" Ron calls.

"A little nosy are you?" I call back.

"Maybe, but it did seem like he was asking you out on a date."

"His exact words implied nothing of the sort." I retort, catching the Quaffle from Katie and pass it to Alicia.

"He gave you flowers."

"So?"

"You have a usual table with him."

"If you count a table that we've used only once or twice as a usual spot." I mutter. "So what?"

"It's kinda obvious that two are going a date today."

"Why so interested in my personal life?" I ask as Alicia passes the Quaffle to Angelina. "Are you really interested or are you trying to distract me by feigning interest?"

"Is it working?" Ron asks. I catch the Quaffle from Angelina to shoot it through the unprotected hoop on Ron's left.

"I don't know. Is it?" I chuckle as Angelina flies over to me.

"You know, you can leave early now if you want. I don't want you to be late for your date with Fred." Angelina tells me.

"It's not a date." I retort, flying off the field quickly nonetheless.

* * *

"Hiya!" I say, sitting down at the table in front of Fred in the packed tea shop. You just gotta love Valentines Day. I unravel my pink scarf from my neck and place it on the table in front of me since inside was much warmer than outside.

"You've changed." Fred says, immediately noticing the difference in what he saw me wearing this morning to now.

"I stopped off back to the Dormitory to change into something more nicer for you after I got let out of practice early for good behavior." I tell him while picking at the deep red sweater I was donning over my jeans.

"You look nice."

"Thanks."

"So, speaking of practice, how was it?" He asks, pushing a cup of hot coffee towards me.

"Well those new Beaters can't hold a candle to you and George, and I have really big shoes to fill, so it's not really going too well." I admit, dumping a lot of sugar into the cup. "But what's funny is that Ron had to stoop to trying to distract me to be able to guard the goals."

"What was he doing?"

"He said, and even convinced the rest of the team, that this was a date."

"Did his distraction work?"

"Not in the way he wanted it to seeing as he's still in practice and I'm not." I say and Fred laughs. "Yup, we've sunken so low that our Keeper has to resort to useless distractions to help win the game. I'm just hoping come game day that I'll catch the Snitch before the opposing team has time to score any points."

"You'll do great, all Ron needs is better material...that is unless the game is against Sytherin, then what he has now should good enough for them." He says, making me laugh. "Anyway he's mental since all I did was ask you to hang out."

"That's what I thought too." I agree with a nod. "I'm just happy we had time to hang out today before meeting Hermione, which I decided I'm totally dragging you along to because it's probably something about her new developments for S.P.E.W or S.P.E.W. related news. If it is then I'll need you there to keep me awake." I say, when I hear someone crying. "Speaking of meeting Hermione, look whose here." I locate the source of the crying to end up finding Harry and Chang sitting at a table on the opposite end of the shop, of course they chose the same place at us just as we happened to be here, with Chang in tears. She says something to Harry before she gets up and dashes out the door.

"CHO!" Harry calls. He pays for their things and runs out after her. I turn back to Fred to find him watching me.

"Fun fact, I was kinda expecting something like that to happen considering Harry's foot is a paying resident in his mouth with that constant need of his to always say the wrong things like he's Buckbeak's dung." I say, fidgeting with the clasp on my bracelet.

"He probably forgot his Valentines Day gift for her in his other robes." Fred says.

"He should take a page out of your book when it comes to gift giving because your wand roses were brilliant."

"Sure they were, but they weren't your Valentines Day gift from me."

"They weren't?"

"Nope. This is your real gift from me." He says, grabbing a pouch from his pocket and hands it to me. I open the bag and turn it upside down so that the contents fall into the palm of my hand. In the center of my palm was a silver chain bracelet with a single quarter sized heart shaped charm attached to it. "Happy Valentines Day Noel."

"It is thanks to you with the flowers and the bracelet and coming to hang out with me when I don't even deserve it since I didn't even get you anything." I say, feeling guilty.

"You being here is good enough for me."

"Not for me since it's not fair that all I do is take from you and never give anything back."

"If you feel compelled to give me something then you could offer me a kiss in return, preferably on the lips." He suggests, leaning forward.

"How about a hug?"

"No kiss?"

"On the cheek?"

"Deal." He scoots over to my side of the table so I could lean over to give him his hug.

"It's not much, but thank you Fred. You're the first guy to ask me out, even just to hang out, and actually succeed in getting me there." Sometimes I would get abducted by David, and sometimes the guy would get abducted by Richie or Drew.

"I feel honored." He jokes.

"I'm being serious."

"Then on a serious note, I'm glad you said yes. It was the flowers wasn't it?"

"The flowers were pretty amazing, but I think it was more of who was behind the flowers that had me say yes."

"I know. I'm amazing." He says, and I roll my eyes before checking my watch.

"We have to go meet Hermione now." I say, finishing my coffee and stand up.

"What about my kiss?"

"I can't forget that now can I?" I ask, pecking him on the cheek before we leave the shop. It doesn't take us long, and soon we were walking into the Three Broomsticks. "Sorry we're a little late." I apologize as we reach the table where Luna, Harry, Hermione and some woman was sitting at.

"And who are you?" The woman asks.

"I'm Noel." I say.

"Noel wh-"

"I'm surprised you remembered to come considering your sudden plans." Harry says, cutting the woman off.

"We did have plans, but then there was this amazing live action performance scene of a boy who runs out after the sobbing girl we saw playing out at Madam Puddifoots earlier. It got boring after the scene was over, which is why we came." Fred jokes, causing Harry to turn red. I nudge Fred in the ribs, who winces, but doesn't wipe that joking smirk from his face and I roll my eyes at his antics.

"So Noel, are you friends with Potter? Are you two close?" The woman asks.

"No." I say. "I mean we're friends if that's what you mean close."

"Yes." Harry says at the same time I had said no. "She's like a sister to me if that's what you mean by close."

"Enough Rita." Hermione says, motioning for Fred and I to sit. Rita? Where have I heard that name before? Is she that Rita Skeeter who is like one of the worst know journalist in Britain who writes only about trash? Hermione wouldn't be in association with that sort of woman so this must be a different one.

"Why am I here again?" I ask. "Is this a S.P.E.W. thing?"

"It's not a S.P.E.W thing." Hermione says.

"Then what is it?"

"They tell me I'm supposed to do an article about the truth." Rita says. Ah hah! So she is that Rita Skeeter.

"Well let the truth telling commence since I'm all for the truth. First round of drinks is on me." I say, loving the idea. At least it wasn't a S.P.E.W. thing.

* * *

**AN**: I was supposed to have this up last week, but I got super busy with the holidays and it got put off on the back burner. Sorry about that, but at least the holidays are nearly over and such. I know one person who can't wait to get their routine back to normal again. Routines are cool.

**AN2**: Because I didn't put something up last week, I'll be uploading (or trying to upload) both chapters I had planned to upload these past two weeks that I missed due to the holidays today. Enjoy.


	23. Hufflepuff VS Gryffindor

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

Pre-Chapter Wind - Valentines Day comes up and love is in the air for everyone minus Harry, who messes up things with Cho. Fred really wows Noel with his sweetness towards her before she drags him with her to The Three Broomsticks to meet up with Harry, Luna, Hermione, and Rita to talk about doing an article about the truth of things.

-Hufflepuff VS Gryffindor -

* * *

I wake up only to groan when I realize what day today was. It was THE day, Quidditch day, and we were doomed for failure. How did I know? I knew we were doomed because we didn't practice enough, so clearly we weren't ready even though the match was up against Hufflepuff. In my opinion, we played okay, but I didn't know if okay was good enough to beat even the Hufflepuff team.

* * *

"Good luck Noel." Harry tells me with a pat on my back on my way out of the Great Hall later that morning.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Ron says, walking beside me with a queazy look on his face. I may be a bundle of nerves right now, but Ron was a complete mess. It looked like he would blow any second or attempt to make a mad dash somewhere to hide until the day is over.

"You can't be sick, you hardly ate anything." I say, grabbing his arm just in case he did try to bolt. "We'll be okay." Though I was saying this more for him than me.

"Really?"

"Well...there's a chance we might lose, a chance we might lose badly, and a small chance we might win."

"A small chance? Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I was including myself in that statistic too."

"You'll be fine out there. Me, I suck and we all know it. I should just quit." He says, trying to get away only for me to hold onto him tighter.

"No you don't! What you are going to do is stay focused on the game and shut everything else out. If we lose, then it's not like you didn't try. If you want to still quit after that then go right ahead."

"Fine." He grumbles. We get to the changing rooms minutes later and begin to get ready, the noise level above us growing louder by the minute. Don't focus on them Noel, focus on the small chance we might win, we might win, we might-

"Why do you play Quidditch Noel?" Andrew asks, already dressed and ready to go.

"Why do you play?" I ask, putting on my lucky Sirius gloves on. Dad, give me strength not to lose badly today and if I do then please don't let Jake find out back home. I'll never hear the end of it if he does find out.

"For the girls of course." He says, and Jack leans over to high five him.

"You play for the girls, I play because I enjoy it. Playing Quidditch can easily be compared to performing on stage for me. I rely on my band mates just like I will be relying on my team mates, you, to perform great. I like doing both and it's a great way to make a name for myself."

"But you're Professor Dumbledore's Great Grandkid. You don't have to do anything to make a name for yourself because it's already out there."

"That's his legacy, not mine. I want people to remember me for my talents and not because I was related to someone with great talents. Right now, I'm trying to use the talent I have to do my best to win this Quidditch match today without sucking too badly while trying to remember that this is a game that I'm supposed to enjoy."

"That's so inspirational, maybe you should be a public speaker." Jack jokes. I roll my eyes, grabbing my Firebolt from under the bench as we all begin to stand up to head out.

"Olay team. Let's go out there and not suck." Angelina announces, and Ron groans.

"Buck up Ron and remember what I said." I say, smacking him in the shoulder. "If that doesn't work then just think, the sooner we get out there means the sooner we get back and you can run off to cocoon yourself in the Dormitory later if we lose."

"It doesn't matter if we go out sooner or not, the game isn't going to be over soon enough for me." Ron says as we mount our brooms and fly out. Everyone in the stadium erupts cheerfully when the game begins, reminding me that it's not just the team depending on me now but the house as well. I start scanning around in my search for the Snitch when-THRACK. I wince painfully, Jack having accidentally hit me in the back with his bat as he flew past me.

"DAMNIT JACK! WATCH IT WITH THAT THING!" I shout at him before returning with my search, now with a throbbing back. I was about to fly up, to get a better view of the field, when something glittering catches my eye in the distance. It was the Snitch, floating lazily under the other Seeker, and I zoom in his direction. We could win, we could actually-and then out of no where, Andrew flies right into me really fast.

"Sorry, the Bludger." He explains, pointing at one flying right at us.

"Get your ball while I get mine." I tell him, flying toward the Snitch while not knowing what was happening behind me. If I did then I would have known that when Andrew hit the Bludger to redirect it somewhere else, he accidentally hit it in my direction. All I heard was the crowd gasping before I felt the lurch of something hitting the back of my broom, shooting me off of it. Luckily for me, I shot off right to where the Snitch was. I reach out and snatch it in midair, the crowd screaming in shock as I begin plummeting to my certain death. I can't believe I'm gonna die by the same team mates, who I told just earlier today that I was relying on them, hands. Instead of dying as a great performer who was loved by all, I'm gonna go down as that girl who got flattened into a pancake after she fell to her death because of her own team mate. Hopefully it will be an honorable death where, because I had caught the Snitch just before I fell, that we had won the game. I close my eyes, waiting for the impact, when an arm hooks around my waist and pulls me upwards.

"At least there's something I saved today, considering all the Quaffles I let past me." I hear Ron say breathlessly. I open my eyes to realize that it was Ron who came to my rescue, leaving his post to catch me just in time.

"Oh thank god." I say, wrapping my arm around his neck when Alicia and Katie flies up alongside us.

"You okay?" Katie asks, handing me my broom to remount.

"Yeah. Did we-" I start.

"A MIRACULOUS SAVE BY THE GRYFFINDOR KEEPER. A LAST MINUTE POINT WAS SCORED RIGHT BEFORE THE CATCHING OF THE SNITCH BY THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER, ENDING THE GAME 230 TO 240. HUFFLEPUFF WINS." Lee Jordan announces. All that, the blow to the back and nearly dying, was for nothing. I hang my head down in defeat because it was my fault that we lost. If I hadn't of been knocked off my broom, then Ron wouldn't have abandoned his post to save me. I am the worst Seeker in the history of Seekers.

* * *

I sit, staring at the fire in the fireplace back in the Common Room, when Andrew and Jack slowly walk up to me. Looks like they're gonna have another round of apologizing to me again, because apologizing back in the changing rooms and all afternoon didn't seem to be enough for them.

"Hey Noel, we just wanted to-" They start.

"Apologize again?" I ask.

"Yeah." Jack says. "Your back must be really sore."

"And I nearly sent you to an early grave." Andrew says.

"This is betting really tiring." I sigh, sitting up. "I got something from Pomfrey for my back and I'm pretty sure if Ron didn't save me that Dumbledore or one of the many Teachers would have prevented my death." Though at the time, I was too busy thinking of falling than them being there to intervene. "Enough already. You can make up for today by playing better next time alright, and if you don't then it'll be me knocking you off your brooms." They nod, walking away with guilty looks on their faces. I'm never gonna live this down am I? I was about to turn back to the fire when Harry walks over and sits down next to me. He's probably here to console me for another of my brushes with death, which is a daily reoccurrence in his life.

"You didn't do a bad job out there." Harry says. "Sure you got hit and fell off your broom, but you still caught the Snitch in the end. I fell off my broom too in my third year here."

"You did? How?"

"There were a bunch of Dementors on the field that day and they packed a mean punch, which made me fall off my broom."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but you did good and it was only your first game with a new team, so your first game is supposed to go bad. Like me, my first game ended up with me swallowing the Snitch in my mouth."

"Really?" I laugh.

"Really." He nods. "It'll get better, I promise."

"With more practice we will, but I feel like I let everyone down." I say, looking around noticing how everyone in the Common Room was avoiding eye contact with me. "They must be so disappointed right now."

"Better disappointed then pissed. By tomorrow, they'll all be back to normal and congratulating you on that catch you made." I frown. Did he mean they were gonna congratulate me on the catch that cost us the game? "You did a good job." He tells me again. "I know I didn't say it to you before, but I'm glad you replaced me as our team Seeker. If there was anyone good enough that could fill my spot, it's you."

"So I didn't let you down?"

"Not in the slightest. I'm more happy you're alright than the fact that we lost, and it was only by ten points too."

"Thanks Harry."

"Thank you for trying out and doing your best."

* * *

**AN**: Yup yup, here's the second of the two chapters in one day (I'm sorry so late) update. I'm looking to put another one up soon (really) so keep an eye out for it. Other than that, as always, thanks for reading.


	24. The New Divination Class

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

I don't own Harry Potter

Pre-Chapter Wind - The Hufflepuff VS Gryffindor Quidditch match commences. Noel is knocked off of her broom while getting the snitch, and almost falls to her death, to have Ron come to save her. In doing so, the Hufflepuff team scores one more goal that puts them in the lead by ten points and winning the match.

- The New Divination Class-

* * *

"I can't believe I missed breakfast this morning, I'm starving." I say, piling food onto my plate during lunch the next day. I really didn't want to wake up to wake up this morning, and then I had to stop off at the Hospital Wing for a refill because of my back, which is why I missed breakfast. "So, other than breakfast, what did I miss?"

"Do you remember when we did the interview with Rita Skeeter on Valentines day?" Harry asks.

"What about it?" I ask before taking a huge bite of my corned beef sandwich. I only vaguely remembered the interview, mostly because it centered around Harry talking a lot and Fred trying to spill his drink on me.

"It got published in the Quibbler and a ton of people wrote back. Now I'm banned from Hogsmeade." Harry says cheerfully. Now I'm confused. Why would he be happy to be banned from Hogsmeade? I would be devastated if I couldn't go.

"Why are you banned from Hogsmeade?"

"Umbridge banned me, but that's not the point."

"What is it then?"

"People believeme what I had to say."

"That's great Harry. I'm so happy for you, more happy than I am hungry." I cheer, leaping forward to hug him tightly and he hugs me back just as enthusiastically. "I'm so happy that people believe you, except for the part about Hogsmeade really sucks." I mumble into his shoulder. "But you deserve to have people believe in you, especially when you're telling the truth."

"Yeah, having people believe me is worth the ban and detention. So is this hug." He mumbles back, resting his head on mine.

"You have detention with her again? She must have some freaky fetish of getting off by watching people cut themselves."

"Stop being perverted." He laughs.

"Tell that to her. At least this time I can help you with the pain, gritting through the smell of blood just for you."

"I'm so happy I have you." He says, causing the butterflies in my stomach to flutter around a bit.

"Bloody hell you two. The amount of affection here is nauseating." Ron says, causing me to fall back to reality and pull away from Harry. I forgot where we were for a moment and that we were hugging too long for the amount that deems normal for friends.

"I think it's cute." Hermione says.

"Yeah and I'm not being too affectionate. I'm being me, Harry's being too affectionate here if anything." I say, grabbing my sandwich again. "So, affectionate Harry, how did Chang take the news?"

"What news?" Harry asks.

"The news of your noble cause. She must have cried or even threw herself into your arms because she thought of all the bravery you must have had to do something like this."

"She did cry." He admits.

"Knew it."

"But I didn't stay long to hear the rest of what she had to say. I had other things on my mind when she came up to me."

"Other things than the girl you were so excited to spend Valentines Day with? I'm shocked."

"Aren't we all." Ron says. "Cho was there, wanting to get back with him, and suddenly he's too busy to talk with her?"

"I just had more important things to get to." Harry says, running his hand through his hair. "It's nothing."

"Must have been a big nothing to walk away from a girl who signed, sealed, and delivered herself to you." I say, finding myself a little happier. Who knew?

* * *

During dinner, some people were happier than the rest. I should know, I was one of them. Some were not so happy, I'm pretty sure Umbridge would have been one of them if she was here at the moment. I was working on a pork chop when the whole Great Hall hears a scream. I shrug, spearing my pork chop whole, as I make my way out of the Great Hall with everyone else into the Entrance Hall to find that Trelawney was the source of the scream and Umbridge was the cause of it. Trelawney looked as wasted as ever, I thought as I tore a huge chunk out of my pork chop and watched the scene unfold.

"I CAN'T BE SACKED!" Trelawney screams. She was sacked? Umbridge sacked her? Oh noes. Where was she going to find a job telling students they were going to die gruesome deaths on a regular basis now? Where was I going to find a class where I could feign interest, when really I was just sleeping with my eyes open...oh wait, that's what DADA was for.

"You're a poorly performed Teacher and it's inevitable that you'd be sacked." If that's true then wouldn't Umbridge be the next to go since no one is learning how to defend themselves against the dark arts in her class? She's the poor teacher because at least Trelawney lets us joke around in her class without giving us lines.

"Throw the bottle at her or break it in half to use it as a shank against that fat toad!" I shout, spotting the bottle of sherry in her hand, before ducking behind a large Slytherin as Umbridge whirls around to find the culprit who called her a fat toad. I hear a few sniggers around me as I peak around the Slytherin, knawing on my pork chop, going by unnoticed to Umbridge.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LEAVE! HOGWARTS IS MY HOME!" The bottle Trelawney, use the bottle!

"It was your home. You are dismissed so please leave." Umbridge smiles. See! She's totally sadistic. I knew it! McGonagall comes forward to help Trelawney, which is saying something because everyone knows how ridiculous McGonagall thinks Trelawney's class is.

"Calm down Sibylline. You're not going to have to leave." McGonagall says in a soothing voice towards her colleague.

"Says who?" Umbride asks. Ooohh, is there gonna be a verbal scrap between McGonagall and Umbridge. I would put all my gold on McGonagall to win.

"Says me." A deep voice says. They front doors open and Dumebledore walks in, which means there is gonna be a verbal scrap between Dumbledore and Umbridge that Dumbledore will win hands down.

"You?" Umbridge laughs. "I dismissed her."

"You may have dismissed her, but you have no authority to send her away. I wish for her to live here." Dumbledore says.

"N-no. I should leave." Trelawney says.

"No my dear, you're staying as it is my wish. Professor McGonagall."

"Yes Albus?" McGonagall asks.

"May you escort Sibyll back upstairs to her room?"

"Of course." And so McGonagall, aided by Spout, guides Trelawney upstairs. Flitwick also helps by levitating Trelawney's trunk and follows after them.

"And where will the new Divination teacher live?" Umbridge asks. She doesn't look happy now that her sadistic plans has come to a sudden halt.

"That won't be a problem. I found us a new Divination and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor." HA! In her face! Let her sulking begin because she was so PWNED...huh, I must be a little sadistic too since I'm thoroughly liking watching her plans blow up in her face. I'm not as bad as her because I have never gotten any joy out of watching someone cut themselves, but I'm getting there.

"You found?" Umbridge says shrilly. "You've found but-"

"Yes, I have. Would you like to meet him?" Dumbledore turns to the door and in walks a Centaur. "This is Firenze, the new Divination Teacher." Dumbledore says happily while Umbridge immediately faints.

* * *

On the first day of class in the new classroom, I noticed it was really green and that I liked it better than the old stuffy classroom. I ended up loving the new classroom even more when the light were dimmed and it seemed like we were in a real forest with floor we were told to lay back on to stare at the ceiling being really soft. Point to the new Teacher, I grin to myself and turn to stare at Harry for him to turn to catch me staring at him...well, since he knows in staring at him, I don't see the point in turning away.

"Noel?" Harry whispers.

"What?" I whisper back.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop staring."

"Stop staring what?"

"Stop staring at me."

"Stop staring at me what?"

"Noel-"

"You didn't say please." I feign grumpiness.

"Stop staring at me please."

"Fine, but only because you said please." I look back up at the ceiling, hearing Ron sniggering beside me. "What are you sniggering at?"

"You two."

"Us two what?"

"Nothing...and something." What did that mean? I was going to ask him when the bell rings, causing everyone to jump when the lights came back on, because for a moment there even I forgot we were in a classroom.

"Harry Potter, a word, please." Firenze says. I give Harry a 'should I stay?' look, but he shakes his head. I shrug and leave quickly to find Hermione, finding her in the library.

"What're you doing?" I ask.

"I'm getting ready for O.W.L's. They're coming up soon and I want to be prepared."

"Speaking of being prepared, what have you got prepared for the next D.A. lesson and when is it?" I ask in a low voice, sitting in the empty seat across from her.

"What happened to your galleon?"

"I didn't spend it Hermione. I left it in my trunk since I'm in league with the ring leaders."

"You're part leader."

"Nu-uh."

"Yes you are. You've been helping out a lot, so you might as well be part leader. For your information though, the next meeting is coming up soon and we're working on Patronuses next."

"Ohhh yay. I'm so happy I'll get to show off my Patronus soon." I clap my hands softly.

"Why am I not surprised that you've already learned how to produce a Patronus." Hermione sighs.

"Well after one saves a man there's not much one can't do." I say, waving my hands in the air nonchalantly.

"So...how was Divination?" Hermione asks, changing the subject suddenly.

"It was great. Divination is my favorite class ever now." I announce proudly.

"Why's that?" She asks, raising a brow.

"Nothing…and something. You'll just have to hear it from Ron, and I bet you'd like that." I grin for her to prop up her book to ignore me. "You know you want him to tell you all about it, of course you'd rather just have him by you really."

"Why is that?"

"You like him." Her book drops with a heavy thud. "Knew it."

"And what about you? Do you like Harry again?"

"What do you mean by again?"

"I meant that you liked him before, and then when you fell out with one another, you stopped liking him. Now I'm not sure if you like him again or not." So she knew I liked him before and never said anything?

"How long did you know I liked Harry before?"

"How long did you know I liked Ron?"

"Since forever."

"Well same here. The question is, do you like him now?"

"No." At least...I'm pretty sure that was a no.

* * *

Okay...maybe it's like a 99% sure it's a no, and a 1% chance it's yes, I thought to myself during DADA. Scratch that, maybe not even a 1% chance, what if it's a .5% chance instead that I liked him again? I turn around to look at Harry.

* * *

_Flashback_

"I wasn't going to die." I say.

"I know, but it felt lik another person I loved was going to die on me and that made me not want to leave your side."

"You love me?"

"That's why I bothered. I bothered because I love you Noel. You're my best friend and I realized that losing you would be like losing Hermione or Ron."

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

No...you don't-you can't, not when you're supposed to be happy that he's happy and with someone else. You can't-

"Crap!" I exclaim loudly, causing everyone to stare at me. It didn't matter, I was too off in my thoughts to even notice. I realized in that moment that it wasn't a 99-1 ratio anymore because Hermione was right, I think I am growing to like him again. I know it's not like before, so maybe it's and 85-15 ratio that I like him. Still 15 is too much to give to a guy who was looking at someone else.

"Miss Dumbledore, what is it that you had to speak without raising your hand first for?" Umbridge asks, except I still wasn't paying attention even though I heard her. He likes Change remember? Don't go down that road again, it just makes everything messy. Instead, be how you are now...but what am I now? My actions toward Harry isn't much different from before, except we hug more afrectionately than before. Is that why Hermione thinks I like him? B-but he did it too, he hugged me back and came to me. If he really liked Chang like he says, then he would have sought her out to be around instead of me. Does that means he like me or is it that he only likes being around me in a friendly manner? I groan, ruffling up my hair, annoyed. Why did everything have to be so confusing. That's when someone kicks my seat, snapping me back into reality to find Umbridge standing right in front of my desk with a seething look on her face. "I will ask you one mor-"

"I...I got my period." I lie, grabbing my things to rush out of the classroom. Way to go Noel, way to go. Not only are you ditching class, but you think you like Harry again. Way. To. Go.

* * *

**AN**: Soon enough?


End file.
